Tha Favorites of a life time
by XXXTheEvilFlamerXXX
Summary: Rachael Marie Collintof was a normal girl,that is until she dropped into an akatsuki meeting ,Literally!Lemons!
1. Avril Lavine

**I don't any of this. **

AVRIL LAVIGNE LYRICS

**"Complicated"**

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

**"Sk8er Boi"**

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

_[2x:]_  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

**"I'm With You"**

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

**"Things I'll Never Say"**

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

_[Chorus]_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

_[Pre-Chorus]_

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

**"My Happy Ending"**

_[2x]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (but so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you (even know you)?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) _[CD version]_  
All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) _[radio edited version]_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus:]_  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

_[2x]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**"Nobody's Home"**

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

**"Fall To Pieces"**

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_[Chorus:]_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_[Chorus]_

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

**"Girlfriend"**

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:]_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2]_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

**"The Best Damn Thing"**

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus:]_  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

_[Chorus]_

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus]_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

**"When You're Gone"**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

_[Chorus:]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

**"Keep Holding On"**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**"What The Hell"**

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

**"Everybody Hurts"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own  
Why do you have to leave me?  
It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
Hold on onto me

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Now I see, now I see

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way and it's okay  
Ladadadada, it's okay

_[Verse 2:]_  
It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
When you're gone, I can't breathe  
And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
This can't be happening

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Now I see (now I see), now I see

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada it's okay

Lalalala

_[Bridge:]_  
So many questions, so much on my mind  
So many answers I can't find  
I wish I could turn back the time  
I wonder why

Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)  
Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada it's okay  
Lalalalala it's okay

Everybody hurts some days  
(Some days)  
It's okay to be afraid  
(I'm afraid)  
Everbody hurts some days  
Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)  
Everybody feels this way  
But it'll be okay (some days)  
Can't somebody take me away  
To a better place?  
Everybody feels this way

(Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-a hhhh)

Ladadada it's okay  
Lalalala, it's okay  
Ladadada it's okay  
Lalalala, it's okay

**"Alice"**  
(Extended Version)

_[Verse 1:]_  
Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down

I'm freakin' out  
So where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now  
Ooooooh

_[Chorus:]_  
I... I'll get by  
I... I'll Survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I Fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I... I won't cry

_[Verse 2:]_  
I'll play the game  
But I can't stay  
I've got my head on straight  
And I'm not gonna change  
I'm not gonna change

I'll win the race  
Keep up with the pace  
Today's the day  
That I start to pray  
You can't get in my way  
Nooooooooo

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I found myself (myself)  
In Wonderland  
Get back on (back on)  
My feet again  
Is this real? (this real)  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand (a stand)  
Until the end

_[Chorus 2x]_

**"Bad Reputation"**  
(originally by Joan Jett)

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

Oh no not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me

**"Here's To Never Growing Up"**

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

**"How You Remind Me"**  
(originally by Nickelback)

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
"Are we having fun yet?"

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
And to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Are we having fun yet?


	2. Katy Perry

**Hello Don't own anythinng!**

**"One Of The Boys"**

I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
'Cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dog dare me  
And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I take these suckers down  
'Cause they just get in my way

The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister  
Your high five, your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters

_[Chorus:]_  
So I don't wanna be one of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

So over the summer something changed  
I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs  
And I studied "Lolita" religiously  
And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me

'Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number  
It's OK  
Maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream  
Not one of the boys

I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day you're gonna  
Wanna make out, make out, make out with me

(Don't wanna be) don't wanna be  
(Don't wanna be) don't wanna be  
(Don't wanna be)

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
And not one of the boys

**"I Kissed A Girl"**

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

_[Chorus:]_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

_[Chorus]_

Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

_[Chorus]_

**"Waking Up In Vegas"**

You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?  
Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'cause now we're partners in crime

_[Chorus]_

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me _[x3]_  
Told me, told me...  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out, baby  
Give me some cash out, baby

**"Thinking Of You"**

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best?  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... stay.

**"Hot N Cold"**

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah, you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Critically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(you) But you don't really wanna go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

_[Chorus]_

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(you) But you don't really wanna go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...

**"If You Can Afford Me"**

If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh.  
If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cause, that's the deal.

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage shed  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no.  
If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity  
If you want me there's no discount price tonight  
But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real  
Cause, nothing's free, except a lovin' me

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford -

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

**"Teenage Dream"**

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

**"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)"**

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

_[Clapping]_ Whohoo!

**"California Gurls"**  
(feat. Snoop Dogg)

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

_[Katy:]_  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our stilettoes  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
Tone, tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drive a jeep  
In Laguna Beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Bangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis  
Martinis, no weenies  
Just the King  
And the Queeny  
Katy my lady (yeah)  
Lookie here baby (uh huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)

_[Katy:]_  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I really wish you all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)

**"Firework"**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

**"Peacock"**

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

_[Verse 1:]_  
Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

What's up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)

_[Chorus:]_  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya

_[Verse 2:]_  
Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)

_[Chorus:]_  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock

Oh my God no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me

_[Chorus:]_  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see your,  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

**"Circle The Drain"**

This is the last time you say,  
After the last line you break,  
It's not even a holiday,  
Nothing to celebrate.  
You give a hundred reasons why,  
And you say you're really gonna try.  
If I had a nickel for everytime,  
I'd own the bank.

Thought that I was the exception,  
I could have rewrite your addiction,  
You could've been the greatest,  
But you'd rather get wasted.

You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother.  
Can't be your savior, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.

You say you have to write your rhymes,  
Whatever helps you sleep at night  
You've become what you despise,  
A stereotype  
You think you're so rock and roll,  
But you're really just a joke.  
Had the world in the palm of your hands,  
But you fucking choked  
Should've been my team mate,  
Could've changed your fate,  
You say that you love me,  
You won't remember in the morning.

You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your savior, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.

You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your savior, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.

**"The One That Got Away"**

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_  
The one that got away

_[Bridge:]_  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

**"E.T."**

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_[Verse 2]_  
You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

_[Chorus]_  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_[Bridge]_  
This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All

_[Chorus]_  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

**"Who Am I Living For?"**

Yeah eh yeah yeah

I can feel a phoenix inside of me  
As I march alone to a different beat  
Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah

I am ready for the road less traveled  
Suiting up for my crowning battle  
This test is my own cross to bare  
But I will get there

It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called  
Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall  
I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames  
Calling out my name

I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?

I can feel this light that's inside of me  
Growing fast into a bolt of lightning  
I know one spark will shock the world, yeah yeah

So I pray for a favour like Esther  
I need your strength to handle the pressure  
I know there will be sacrifice  
But that's the price

It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called  
Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall  
I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames  
Calling out my name

I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?

I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?

At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?  
At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?

Heavy is the head that wears the crown  
Don't let the greatness get you down  
Heavy is the head that wears the crown  
Don't let the greatness get you down, oh, oh yeah

I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?

I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?

At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?  
At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?

**"Pearl"**

She is a pyramid  
But with him she's just a grain of sand  
This love's too strong like mice and men  
Squeezing out the life that should be let in

She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane  
But now she's just a gust of wind  
She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
Was a force to be reckoned with

She could be a statue of liberty  
She could be a Joan of Arc  
But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
So he keeps her in the dark

Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh  
Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh  
Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
'Cause she used to be a pearl

She was unstoppable  
Moved fast just like an avalanche  
But now she's stuck deep in cement  
Wishing that they'd never ever met

She could be a statue of liberty  
She could be a Joan of Arc  
But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
So he keeps her in the dark

Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh  
Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh  
Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
'Cause she used to be a -

Do you know that there's a way out,  
there's a way out  
there's a way out  
there's a way out

You don't have to be held down,  
be held down  
be held down  
be held down

'Cause I used to be a shell  
Yeah, I let him rule my world  
my world, ohh, yeah

But I woke up and grew strong  
And I can still go on  
And no one can take my pearl

You don't have to be shell, No  
You're the one that rules your world, ohh  
You are strong and you'll learn  
that you can still go on

And you'll always be a pearl

She is unstoppable

**"Hummingbird Heartbeat"**

You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time every time when you touch me  
I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy

Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
This evolution with you comes naturally  
Some call it science we call it chemistry  
This is the story of the birds and the bees

Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat

I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
A white flower with the power to bring life to me  
You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet

I was on the brink of a heart attack  
You gave me life and keep me coming back  
I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies

Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat

You love me, you love me  
Never love me not, not, oh no  
When we hear a perfect harmony  
You make me sound like, like a symphony

Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat

**"Not Like The Movies"**

He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know.

I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?

If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah.

Snowwhite said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come."  
So I'll wait for that date.  
They say it's hard to meet your match,  
Gotta find my better half.  
So we make perfect shapes.  
If stars don't align,  
If it doesn't stop time,  
If you can't see the sign,  
Wait for it.  
One hundred percent,  
Worth every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that  
Finishes your sentences.

If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And that's just the beginning, oh, yeah.

'Cause I know you're out there,  
And you're, you're looking for me, oh.  
It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me  
You'll see.

Just like the movies.  
That's how it will be.  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, oh.

It's not like the movies, oh,  
But that's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning.

**"Part Of Me"**

Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
_[Standard version:]_ 'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out  
_["Complete Confection" version:]_ You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

_[Chorus:]_  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
_[Standard version:]_ 'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap  
_["Complete Confection" version:]_ You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

_[Chorus]_

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh whoa  
_[Standard version:]_ You can keep the dog from me  
_["Complete Confection" version:]_ So you can keep the diamond ring  
_[Standard version:]_ I never liked it anyway  
_["Complete Confection" version:]_ It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me

_[Chorus]_

_[Standard ending:]_  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

_["Complete Confection" ending:]_  
This is the part of me, no  
Away from me, no  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

**"Wide Awake"**

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

**"Roar"**

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...


	3. Lorde

**Hello**

**"Royals"**

_[Verse 1]_  
I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal*, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

_[Verse 2]_  
My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come for money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

**"Tennis Court"**

Don't you think that it's boring how people talk  
Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored  
Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it  
Never not chasing a million things I want  
And I am only as young as the minute is full of it  
Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought  
But I know they'll never own me  
(Yeah)

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane  
I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space  
But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames  
How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known  
And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them  
Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne  
But I know it's not forever  
(Yeah)

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

It looked alright in the pictures (yeah)

Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it? (yeah)  
I fall apart with all my heart (yeah)  
And you can watch from your window (yeah)  
_[laughs]_  
And you can watch from your window

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah  
(Yeah)

**"Team"**

Wait 'til you're announced  
We've not yet lost all our graces  
The hounds will stay in chains  
Look upon your greatness  
That you'll send the call out  
(Send the call out _[15x]_)

Call all the ladies out  
They're in their finery  
A hundreds jewels on throats  
A hundred jewels between teeth  
Now bring my boys in  
Their skin in craters like the moon  
The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room

Dancin' around the lies we tell  
Dancin' around big eyes as well  
Even the comatose they don't dance and tell

_[Chorus]_  
We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run free  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there  
So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault  
And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive  
'Cause what this palace wants is release

_[Chorus]_  
We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run free  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there  
I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care  
So there

_[Chorus]_  
We live in cities you'll never see on screen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run free  
Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams  
And you know, we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team  
And you know, we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team  
And you know, and you know, and you know


	4. Nartasha BedingField

**Hello**

**"I'm A Bomb"**

Yeah, yeah, woah, wo wo

Taxi ride, going down town  
Me and my girls, going out  
counting down to detonation  
10 to zero, mushroom cloud

Little angel, I've been too good  
Ditch the halo for a while  
Dressed to kill I'll be causing  
Mass destruction, so shield your eyes  
I'm all steamed up and ready to blow  
Pressure max, meter red overload  
To get release I gotta explode

I'm a bomb, can you hear me tick?  
Beware if you turn me on  
There is no safety switch  
I'm a bomb use only steady hands  
To mess with me  
You must be a brave man

Bass so loud, I can't hear you  
Can't defuse me not im wired  
Do not disturb while I'm dancing  
watch me set this house on fire

I'm a bomb, can you hear me tick?  
Beware if you turn me on  
There is no safety switch  
I'm a bomb use only steady hands  
To mess with me  
You must be a brave man

Club crescendo getting loud  
Run for cover underground  
what are you doing showing me no fear  
You must be crazy hanging around here

I'm all steamed up and I'm ready to blow  
The pressure mounts need a red overload  
Need to get release  
I'm gonna explode, explode

I'm a bomb, can u hear me tick  
Beware if u turn me on, there is no safety switch  
I'm a bomb use only steady hands  
To mess with me you must be a brave man

I'm a bomb, yeah yeah yeah, can u hear me tick  
Beware if u turn me on, there is no safety switch  
I'm a bomb, use only steady hands  
To mess with me you must be a brave man

I'm a bomb  
I'm a bomb  
I'm a bomb  
I'm a bomb

**"Unwritten"**

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

**"I Wanna Have Your Babies"**

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinking  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!

All you hear is...

mmm mm m  
Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip  
mmm mm m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisies

Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
so I make it a joke  
Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
So my heart don't get broke  
I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float

All you hear is...

mmm mm m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mm m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's  
In my head there's a slot machine  
And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams

Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you

Thats why I go...

mmm mm m

mmm mm m

Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mm m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's

mmm mm m

Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mm m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's

mmm mm m

**"Pocketful Of Sunshine"**

_[Interlude]_  
I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

_[Chorus]_  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

_[Interlude]_

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook]_  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies

_[Chorus 2x]_

_[Chorus & Interlude]_

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright


	5. Sex Pistols

**\****"Holidays In The Sun"**

A Cheap holiday in other peoples misery!

I don't wanna holiday in the sun  
I wanna go to new Belsen  
I wanna see some history  
'Cause now I got a reasonable economy

Now I got a reason, now I got a reason  
Now I got a reason and I'm still waiting  
Now I got a reason  
Now I got reason to be waiting  
The Berlin Wall

Sensurround sound in a two inch wall  
Well I was waiting for the communist call  
I didn't ask for sunshine and I got World War three  
I'm looking over the wall and they're looking at me

Now I got a reason, Now I got a reason  
Now I got a reason and I'm still waiting  
Now I got a reason,  
Now I got a reason to be waiting  
The Berlin Wall

Well they're staring all night and  
They're staring all day  
I had no reason to be here at all  
But now I gotta reason it's no real reason  
And I'm waiting at the Berlin Wall

Gotta go over the Berlin Wall  
I don't understand it...  
I gotta go over the wall  
I don't understand this bit at all...

Claustrophobia there's too much paranoia  
There's too many closets so when will we fall  
And now I gotta reason,  
It's no real reason to be waiting  
The Berlin Wall

Gotta go over the Berlin Wall  
I don't understand it...  
I gotta go over the wall  
I don't understand this bit at all...

Please don't be waiting for me

**"Bodies"**

She was a girl from Birmingham  
She just had an abortion  
She was case of insanity  
Her name was Pauline, she lived in a tree

She was a no one who killed her baby  
She sent her letters from the country  
She was an animal  
She was a bloody disgrace

Body! I'm not an animal  
Body! I'm not an animal

Dragged on a table in factory  
Illegitimate place to be  
In a packet in a lavatory  
Die little baby screaming  
Body screaming fucking bloody mess  
Not an animal  
It's an abortion

Body! I'm not animal  
Mummy! I'm not an abortion

_[Spoken]_  
Throbbing squirm,  
gurgling bloody mess  
I'm not a discharge  
I'm not a loss in protein  
I'm not a throbbing squirm

Fuck this and fuck that  
Fuck it all and fuck a fucking brat  
She don't wanna baby that looks like that  
I don't wanna baby that looks like that  
Body, I'm not an animal  
Body, an abortion

Body! I'm not an animal  
Body! I'm not an animal  
An animal  
I'm not an animal...  
I'm not an abortion...

Mummy! UGH!

**"God Save The Queen"**

God save the queen  
The fascist regime  
They made you a moron  
Potential H-bomb

God save the queen  
She ain't no human being  
There is no future  
In England's dreaming

Don't be told what you want  
Don't be told what you need  
There's no future, no future,  
No future for you

God save the queen  
We mean it man  
We love our queen  
God saves

God save the queen  
'Cause tourists are money  
And our figurehead  
Is not what she seems

Oh God save history  
God save your mad parade  
Oh Lord God have mercy  
All crimes are paid

When there's no future  
How can there be sin  
We're the flowers in the dustbin  
We're the poison in your human machine  
We're the future, your future

God save the queen  
We mean it man  
We love our queen  
God saves

God save the queen  
We mean it man  
And there is no future  
In England's dreaming

No future, no future,  
No future for you  
No future, no future,  
No future for me

No future, no future,  
No future for you  
No future, no future  
For you

**"Anarchy In The U.K."**

Right! now  
ha ha ha ha ha...

I am an antichrist  
I am an anarchist  
Don't know what I want  
But I know how to get it  
I wanna destroy passerby

'Cause I wanna be Anarchy  
No dogsbody

Anarchy for the UK  
It's coming sometime and maybe  
I give a wrong time stop at traffic line  
Your future dream is a sharpie's scheme

'Cause I wanna be Anarchy  
In the city

How many ways to get what you want  
I use the best  
I use the rest  
I use the N.M.E  
I use Anarchy

'Cause I wanna be Anarchy  
It's the only way to be

Is this the M.P.L.A or  
Is this the U.D.A or  
Is this the I.R.A  
I thought it was the UK  
Or just another country  
Another council tenancy

I wanna be Anarchy  
And I wanna be Anarchy  
(Oh what a name)  
And I wanna be anarchist  
I get pissed, destroy!

**"EMI"**

There's unlimited supply  
And there is no reason why  
I tell you it was all a frame  
They only did it 'cos of fame  
Who?

E.M.I. E.M.I. E.M.I.

Too many people had the suss  
Too many people support us  
Un unlimited amount  
Too many outlets in and out  
Who?

E.M.I E.M.I E.M.I

And sir and friends are crucified  
A day they wished that we had died  
We are an addition  
We are ruled by none  
Never ever never

And you thought that we were faking  
That we were all just money making  
You do not believe we're for real  
Or you would lose your cheap appeal?

Don't judge a book just by the cover  
Unless you cover just another  
And blind acceptance is a sign  
Of stupid fools who stand in line  
Like

E.M.I E.M.I E.M.I

Unlimted edition  
With an unlimited supply  
That was the only reason  
We all had to say goodbye

Unlimited supply (E.M.I)  
There is no reason why (E.M.I)  
I tell you it was all a frame (E.M.I)  
They only did it 'cos of fame (E.M.I)  
I do not need the pressure (E.M.I)  
I can't stand those useless fools (E.M.I)  
Unlimited supply (E.M.I)  
Hello E.M.I  
Goodbye A & M

**"The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle"**

People said we couldn't play  
The called us foul-mothed yobs  
But the only notes that really count  
Are the ones that come in wads

They all drowned when the air turned blue  
'Cos we didn't give a toss  
Filthy lucre, ain't nothing new  
But we all get cash from the chaos

The time is right to do it now  
The greatest rock'n'roll swindle  
The time is right to do it now

E.M.I. said you're out of hand  
And they gave us the boot  
But they couldn't sack us, just like that  
Without giving us the loot

Thank you kindly A & M  
They said we were out of bounds  
But that ain't bad for two weeks work  
And 75,000 pounds

The time is right to do it now  
The greatest rock'n'roll swindle  
The time is right to do it now

The time is right to do it now  
The greatest rock'n'roll swindle  
The time is right to do it now

I just wanna play with my hand  
Are you good enough for me  
Hiya boys I'm the choosen one  
Can't you fucking see

I'm a jealous god and I want everything  
And I love you with a knife  
I'll take you, if you're ready for me  
And I'll give you my life

The time is right to do it now  
The greatest rock'n'roll swindle  
The time is right to do it now

The time is right for Nickey's Special  
The greatest rock'n'roll star  
The time is right for me, now!

**"Lonely Boy"**

I'm left in misery  
The girl I love's gone across the sea  
I'm all alone  
I ain't got no home  
Mandy was her name  
Sleepin' was her game  
She didn't care about me  
Oh God, baby can't you see

I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy

I need her tender touch  
Oh, I need it oh so much  
I can't forget  
I'm so upset  
I wonder where she's gone  
I wonder where she went wrong  
I wanna get her back to me  
But I think she's tired of me

I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy

Every time I think of her  
It brings back memories  
I remember how it used to be  
Oh baby, can't you see?  
Oh baby, come back to me.

I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy

Oh my darlin' can't you see  
You're the one that means so much to me  
I know I need you're tender touch  
Oh I need it oh so much  
I can't wait to fill your crotch  
Oh what a crotch  
I can't wait to fuck it

**"Who Killed Bambi?"**

Gentle pretty thing  
Who only had one spring  
You bravely faced the world  
Ready for anything  
I'm happy that you lived  
For your life is mine  
What have I except to cry  
Spirit never die  
Birds of the air  
Beasts of the earth  
Overjoyed at Bambi's birth they gambolled in the glade

_[Chorus]_  
Who killed Bambi? _[x9]_

Murder murder murder  
Someone should be angry  
The crime of the century  
Who shot little Bambi  
Never trust a hippie  
'Cause I love punky Bambi  
I'll kill to find the killer  
In that rotten roll army  
All the spikey punkers  
Believers in the ruins  
With one big shout  
They all cry out  
Who killed Bambi?

_[Chorus x2]_

**"Did You No Wrong"**

I don't mind the things that you say  
I don't even mind going out of my way  
I try and do these things for you  
Why should I do it I'm always untrue

Well, I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong  
Going out of my head

I ain't seen you off the screen  
But those films are my dreams  
And I can't take much more of you  
'Cause the bog is no place to see your face

Oh can't you see I'm out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm a little insane  
Oh can't you see going out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm really dead

Going down, down, out of my head  
I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong

I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong  
Going out of my head

I ain't seen you off the screen  
But those films are my dreams  
And I can't take much more of you  
'Cause the bog is no place to see your face

Oh can't you see I'm out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm a little insane  
Oh can't you see I'm out of my head  
Oh can't you see I'm really dead

I did you no wrong  
I did you no wrong!  
HA HA HA!

Going out of my head...


	6. The Steve Miller Band

**"Children Of The Future"**

We are children of the future  
Wonder where this world is going to, going to  
We are children of the future  
Wonder what in this world we are going to do, going to do

When they get high  
They can see for miles and miles  
When I get high  
I can see myself for miles

You know I've got something that you can use  
It takes a little bit of lovin'  
A little bit of huggin'  
A little bit of lovin'  
A little bit of huggin

And if you don't think that you can find  
And if you don't think that it's peace of mind

**"In My First Mind"**

Singing a song of love  
Growing each day  
Knowing how it's been  
Living for today  
I wanted to love you, babe  
I swear I do know how  
To go back is pointless  
Understand this now

Our time, it hasn't been too long  
It all seems to drift away  
No more the past  
It's the future  
That I'm living for today  
And if it's not getting you  
Where ever you need to go  
There's still a place in my heart  
If you did not know this is so

In my first mind  
You are so fine  
All the good things you do  
Are in my own time

In my second mind  
I can see you grow  
Feel you flow  
It moves my soul, yeah

**"Baby's Callin' Me Home"**

Baby's callin' me home  
She keeps on callin' me home  
Hate to see her cryin'  
My baby knows I'm dyin'  
But she keeps on callin' me home

Baby knows I've been wrong  
But she keeps on callin' me home  
Hate to see her cryin'  
My baby knows I'm dyin'  
When she keeps on callin' me home

Baby's callin' me home  
She keeps on callin' me home  
Hate to see her cryin'  
My baby knows I'm dyin'  
When she keeps on callin' me home  
My baby's callin' me home  
Mmmmm  
My baby's callin' me home

**"Living In The U.S.A."**

Stand back, stand back  
Stand back, stand back

Stand back, stand back  
Stand back, stand back

Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.  
Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.

Where are you goin' to  
What are you gonna do  
Do you think that it will be easy  
Do you think that it will be pleasin', hey

Stand back, what'd you say  
Stand back, I won't pay  
Stand back, I'd rather play  
Stand back

It's my freedom  
Ah, don't worry 'bout me, babe  
I got to be free, babe  
Hey

Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.  
Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.

Stand back, dietician  
Stand back, television  
Stand back, politician  
Stand back, mortician

Oh, we got to get away  
Living in the U.S.A.  
Come on baby, Owwww

I see a yellow man, a brown man  
A white man, a red man  
Lookin' for Uncle Sam  
To give you a helpin' hand  
But everybody's kickin' sand  
Even politicians  
We're living in a plastic land  
Somebody give me a hand, yeah

Oh, we're gonna make it, baby  
Oh, we're going to shake it, baby  
Oh, don't break it  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Come on baby, hey  
Hey, hey  
In the U.S.A., babe yeah

Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.  
Don't worry 'bout me, babe  
Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.  
Living in the U.S.A.  
Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.  
I got to be free  
Doot do do do do doot doot  
Living in the U.S.A.  
Come on try it, you can buy it, you can leave it next week, yeah  
Somebody give me a cheeseburger

**"Gangster Of Love"**

There's Frank James and Jesse James  
Billy the Kid and all the rest  
Supposed to be some bad cats  
Way out in the West

If those cats could of dug me  
And my gangster ways  
They would have hung up their guns  
And dug into their graves

Cause I'm a gangster  
A gangster of love  
I'm a gangster  
A gangster of love  
Now look here  
When I go into a bar  
Girls from near and far  
Say I'm a gangster  
A gangster of love

I jumped in my white horse Cadillac  
I rode across the border line  
I roped 55 girls  
I kissed them all the same time  
Took 25 or 30, put 'em all on a freight  
There was a million dollar reward for me in each and every state  
Sheriff says is your name Stevie "Guitar" Miller in a very deep voice  
And I said yes sir brother sheriff, and that's your wife on the back of my horse  
I can't help it  
I'm a gangster  
I can't help it  
You know, I'm a gangster

**"Space Cowboy"**

I told you 'bout living in the U.S. of A.  
Don't you know that I'm a gangster of love  
Let me tell you people that I found a new way  
And I'm tired of all this talk about love  
And the same old story with a new set of words  
About the good and the bad and the poor  
And the times keep on changin'  
So I'm keepin' on top  
Of every fat cat who walks through my door

I'm a space cowboy  
Bet you weren't ready for that  
I'm a space cowboy  
I'm sure you know where it's at  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I was born on this rock  
And I've been travelin' through space  
Since the moment I first realized  
What all you fast talkin' cats would do if you could  
You know, I'm ready for the final surprise  
There ain't no way around it  
Ain't nothing to say  
That's gonna satisfy my soul deep inside  
All the prayers and surveyors  
Keep the whole place uptight  
While it keeps on gettin' darker outside

I'm a space cowboy  
Bet you weren't ready for that  
I'm a space cowboy  
I'm sure you know where it's at  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I see the show downs, slow downs, lost and found, turn arounds  
The boys in the military shirts  
I keep my eyes on the prize, on the long fallen skies  
And I don't let my friends get hurt  
All you back room schemers, small trip dreamers  
Better find something new to say  
Cause you're the same old story  
It's the same old crime  
And you got some heavy dues to pay

I'm a space cowboy  
Bet you weren't ready for that  
I'm a space cowboy  
I'm sure you know where it's at  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**"My Dark Hour"**

My dark hour  
My dark hour, you know it's drivin' me wild

Well, well, I went to see the doctor  
And I had my fortune read  
And you know the doctor told me  
Son you better stay in bed

Who's that comin' down that road  
Looks like he's carryin' a heavy load  
{?} and he started to say  
Want to come with me on my way

My dark hour, mother nature's child  
My dark hour, oh, it's drivin' me wild

Well, I went to see the doctor  
Just to have my fortune read  
Well, well, well, well, well, the doctor told me  
Son you better stay in bed

So do you think these sinners will fall  
Or do you think they'll survive us all  
Well, well, well, well down this road  
Won't you help me carry my load

My dark hour, mother nature's child  
My dark hour, oh, it's drivin' me wild

**"Got Love 'Cause You Need It"**

Sittin' here waitin', anticipatin'  
What I'm gonna do to you  
You may not see it  
But you sure do need it  
And I'll change your mind 'fore you're through  
Been cool so far, but I'm gonna steal your car  
And you'll learn to dig it too, baby

Come {?} and it won't be long  
Before you feel me comin' through  
I've got no hands on the wheel  
But I'm drivin' by feel  
And I got you sewn up and surrounded too  
Take you down the track in a burlap sack  
And you'll learn to dig it too

You're my horse and you never win a race  
But I got to foot this {?} to you  
You better not brag, you're a hunky old hag  
And that goes for your mother too  
Well you tell me you love, gonna slug you in the eye  
And you'll learn to dig it baby

Well you've got a job and I've heard that before  
And you're in the same line as Pussy Galore  
You wear your dresses short  
And I'll see you in court  
You better bring me back some money or don't knock on my door  
Gonna get me a whip and I'm gonna teach you to skip  
And you'll learn to dig it baby

Well, I'm movin' faster  
Than the plaster casters  
And all your groupies too  
Got love cause you need it, baby  
And we're gonna mess with you

**"Baby's House"**

Inside her silver house, alone  
She sings a song  
Of water turned to sand  
She waits, her time is her own

Inside her looking glass  
Black is the color she sees  
While waiting for the sun  
She lives, so patiently

Young man traveling along  
Passes by a window  
Singing a song

Feel the wind blow  
As my blood flows  
Through the shadows  
Of my soul, today

See the rainbows  
As my love grows  
My heart knows  
What my mind won't say

The living is easy  
I'm born to be free  
The living is easy  
There's no reason to explain

Sitting in her sitting room, patiently  
She waits for a change, suddenly  
Oh, the changes come  
Hearing a song, her blood begins to flow  
She no longer is alone

Lying in her sitting room, silently  
He touches her hand, joyfully  
And so love has begun  
With joy in her heart  
She receives his flowing soul  
And love grows  
And it grows  
And it grows

Inside her purple house  
Oh Lord, filled by her man  
A child begins to grow  
Oh Lord, who can understand

**"Feel So Glad"**

There are so many places  
You have roamed  
So many people  
You have known  
I know many of them you loved  
Some are here, some are gone  
None of them could love you  
Cause I'm the only one

You've been away  
Ohh, so long  
And I need you  
So, come on

Don't you be sad  
Cause it won't be long  
I know it's been bad  
But you'll soon, soon be home

If I couldn't just be with you  
Everything would be fine  
If I couldn't just talk to you  
It would ease your troubled mind

I'm your love  
You're my woman  
And you waited so patiently

Darling I'm waitin' here  
Come on, come on, come on, come on home  
There's so many things you got to hear  
Some don't, don't stay away long  
Don't stay away long

Well, listen little girl  
You know I need you so  
I'm savin' all of my love  
And that's something you should know  
The feeling's gettin' stronger  
You know I can't get away  
I've got to be with you baby  
Each and every day  
So hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry home

**"Tokin's"**

Sittin' gettin' higher in the back of a limousine  
While people all around me  
They are finding it harder to dream  
Impossible people seen only in nightmares  
Are beginning to make it real  
And disorder keeps fadin'  
The times they are changin'  
Well, I wish I was behind the wheel

So I could live it just a little bit longer  
Do my best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change  
We've got to live it just a little bit longer  
Do our best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change

Well, time and time and time again  
I've been stuck out in the rain  
But life has been so doggone sweet  
There's no reason to complain  
But the time has come for all to be one  
Yes, we can talk about it now  
And from the middle of the mess  
Here comes one more guess  
And I know it's gonna work somehow

If we can live it just a little bit longer  
Do our best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change  
We've got to live it just a little bit longer  
Do our best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change

Cause we've gotta live it just a little bit longer  
Do our best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change  
We've got to live it just a little bit longer  
Do our best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change

Now who would ever believe it could happen  
Right here in my hometown  
Especially when it's so far north  
Of the Mason-Dixon line  
But some of the people they just won't forget  
While others slip into regret  
And if things keep goin' the way they're goin'  
I just might get killed yet

But I wanna live it just a little bit longer  
Do my best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change  
We've got to live it just a little bit longer  
Do our best to make our love stronger  
In a while I know it's gonna change  
And in a while I know it's gonna change  
And in a while I know it's gonna change

**"Jackson-Kent Blues"**

I was down in Nashville just payin' my dues  
Headed for Ohio when I read the news  
'Bout the people demonstrating 'gainst the President's views  
Four were shot down by the National Guard troops  
Just like Uncle Sam I put on my fighting shoes  
School shot down cause there's no more to lose  
Now we're headed to D.C. two by twos  
Cause those low down, profound, killin' four blues

Lookin' for my Congressman to make it well known  
But the politicians already won't answer his telephone  
Making in his office while they're shooting kids down at home  
Worried about the voters but he won't be worried long

Silent majority still glued to the tube  
Say CIA ain't lookin', FBI come unglued  
Shot some more in Jackson just to show the world what they can do  
While we're marching to D.C. cause there's too much to do

Give peace a chance  
Give peace a chance  
There's no turnin' back my friend  
There's no turnin' back

When the President said that the tear gas is gone  
The army's pulled out leavin' blood on the ground  
The streets are empty and the crying's died down  
You can be President if no one's around  
Just like Kow Kow, you've heard it before  
Get back gangster, don't you open that door  
Space Cowboy's back to tell you the score  
Nothing any good is gonna come from a war  
Got those low down, profound, killin' four blues

Give peace a chance  
Give peace a chance  
Give peace a chance

**"Never Kill Another Man"**

When the wind blows you home  
To the shores of home  
Will you be one of those  
Who killed another man

When the wind blows you home  
To the shores of home  
Will you be one  
Who killed another man  
Killed another man  
Killed another man  
Killed another man

If I can make it through this life  
If I can make it through this life  
If I can make it  
If I can make it  
I'll never kill another man  
As my time rolls out  
As my time rolls out  
If I can make it  
If I can make it  
I'll never kill another man with these hands  
Never kill another man

**"Enter Maurice"**

Ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah

Enter Maurice  
My dearest darling, come closer to Maurice so I can whisper  
sweet words of epismetology in your ear and speak to you of  
the pompitous of love. Even though our road is rough and  
long, for you to leave me at this time darling, must surely  
be wrong. So come back and reconsider one more thing. Maurice  
is the only one to make your little heart sing.

Ooh mama ooh, ooh mama ooh  
How can you do the things that you do?  
Ooh mama ooh, ooh mama ooh  
I'm gonna buy you some brand new shoes  
I'm gonna buy you some brand new shoes

Enter Maurice  
I don't know why you won't make no more apple pie. Since you've  
been gone it's been starvation mama, ever since I lost my  
probation. Don't you remember the time that you ended up in  
jail? That's right darling, it was Maurice who went your bail.  
Now, there's just one more thing that I want to say before you turn  
and walk away.

Bom Bom Bom Bom do wah da di dit  
Bom Bom Bom Bom do wah da di dit  
Bom Bom Bom Bom do wah da di dit...

Darling please, don't walk out that door, you must reconsider  
darling, you've done it so many times before. It's not too late,  
It's never too late, precious one, for Maurice to love you.  
Just remember sweetheart, I bought myself a gun and I will be  
the only one.

**"Let Me Serve You"**

Oh baby, don't you want a man like me  
Oh baby, don't you want a man like me  
Think about your future  
Forget about your used to be

Just a little bit of rock  
Just a taste or two of roll  
I'll give you sweet inspiration  
Till it satisfies your soul

Oh baby, don't you want a man like me  
Let me serve you pretty baby  
Serve you until you're free

Let me serve you in the morning  
Let me serve you in the afternoon  
I want to love you pretty mama  
Underneath the silvery moon

Oh baby, don't you want a man like me  
Let me serve you pretty baby  
Think about what could be  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

**"Heal Your Heart"**

I know you took too long  
Deep inside you baby something wrong  
You got to get down, to the truth  
I know it may hurt you mama but you got to do it

In the end it will heal your heart  
Yes it will  
In the end it will heal your heart  
Yes it will

I gave you my love baby, you just used it  
Gave you direction mama but you just lose it  
People kept telling me that you were just crazy  
I won't buy their talking baby, I know you just lazy

In the end it will waste your heart  
Yes it will  
In the end it will waste your heart

I was worried about your tomorrow  
I was worried about all your sorrow

I know you took too long  
Deep inside you mama there's something wrong  
You got to get down to the truth  
I know I may hurt you baby but you got to do it

In the end it will heal your heart  
Yes it will  
In the end it will heal your heart  
Yes it will  
Yes it will, yes it will, yes it will, yes it will

**"The Sun Is Going Down"**

Do doot do do dooo  
Do doot doot do do  
Do doot do do dooo  
Do doot doot do do

Sittin' in a bar in San Francisco  
Got no place to go  
Sun is going down, man  
Sun is going down

Sittin' in the bar out at the airport  
Tryin' to flag a plane  
Plane she won't fly  
Plane she won't fly

I've been travellin' such a long, long time  
Out here on this road  
I've been livin' such a lonely life  
Tryin' to get back home  
Livin' a lonely life, tryin' to get back home

Do doot do do dooo  
Do doot doot do do

I've been livin' such a lonely life  
Out here on this road  
I've been livin' such a lonely life  
Tryin' to find a home  
Tryin' to find a home  
Sun is going down

Do doot do do dooo  
Do doot doot do do

**"Fandango"**

Kim, come and play the drum  
Kim, come and join the fun  
Can you hear me?  
Come and play the drum

Dance a light fandango  
Take me 'round and 'round  
Dance a light fandango  
Never let me down

Dance a light fandango  
Take me 'round and 'round  
Dance a light fandango  
Never let me down

Kim, do not be afraid  
Kim, remember what we said  
Can you hear me?  
Come and play the drum  
Come and play the drum

**"Shu Ba Da Du Ma Ma Ma Ma"**

Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Yeeaahh

Come on baby  
Let's slip away  
You know I'm in a hurry  
Want to leave right away

Don't make sense  
If it ain't the real thing  
'Cause nothing but the real thing  
Makes my heart sing  
Yeeaahh

Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma

Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Yeeaahh

Come on baby  
Now don't be too slow  
You know I'm in a hurry  
I really do want to go

First you're up  
And then you're down  
Crazy living  
In this old town

Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma

Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Yeeaahh

Come on baby  
Let's slip away  
You know I'm in a hurry  
Want to leave right away

Don't make sense  
If it ain't the real thing  
'Cause nothing but the real thing  
Makes my heart sing

Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma

Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma ma  
Shu ba da du ma ma ma  
Yeeaahh

**"The Joker"**

Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
Cause I speak of the pompitous of love

People talk about me, baby  
Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong  
Well, don't you worry baby  
Don't worry  
Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home

Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one

I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin' on the run  
Wooo Wooooo

You're the cutest thing  
That I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time

Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin' on the run

I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one

Wooo Woooo

People keep talking about me baby  
They say I'm doin' you wrong  
Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama  
Cause I'm right here at home

You're the cutest thing I ever did see  
Really love your peaches want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Come on baby and I'll show you a good time

**"Something To Believe In"**

Ooooooooo  
Ooooooooo  
You give me something to come home to, baby  
You give me something to believe in  
I know in my heart  
You have loved me from the start

Whoa, baby  
I know that it's real  
I can tell by the way that I feel

Oh  
You give me something to believe in  
Yes, and you give me something to go on living for  
And I know in my heart  
You have loved me  
From the start

Whoa, baby  
I know that it's real  
I can tell by the way that I feel

Lie down, my love, lie down  
I will sing you a lullaby  
Lie down, my love, lie down  
Rest easy and close your eyes  
Like clear water in a mountain stream  
I will come to you in your dreams  
Like pictures reflected in a mountain lake  
I will be with you when you wake

You give me something to hold on to  
You give me something to believe in  
And I know in my heart  
You have loved me  
From the start

Whoa, baby  
I know that it's real  
I can tell by the way that I feel  
Oh, oh

Lie down, my love, lie down  
I will sing you a lullaby  
Lie down, my love, lie down  
Rest easy and close your eyes  
Like clear water in a mountain stream  
I will comfort you in your dreams  
Like pictures reflected in a mountain lake  
I will be with you when you wake

**"Fly Like An Eagle"**

Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future

I want to fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I want to fly like an eagle  
Till I'm free  
Oh, Lord, through the revolution

Feed the babies  
Who don't have enough to eat  
Shoe the children  
With no shoes on their feet  
House the people  
Livin' in the street  
Oh, oh, there's a solution

I want to fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I want to fly like an eagle  
Till I'm free  
Fly through the revolution

Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future

I want to fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I want to fly like an eagle  
Till I'm free  
Fly through the revolution

Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
Into the future

**"Wild Mountain Honey"**

Ooh, mama  
Well look what's been done  
You can only see the stars  
After a setting sun

You run for the money  
You don't even know about wild mountain honey

Come on mama  
Heal this lonesome man  
Grow the tree of wholeness  
In this desert land

Come on children  
Now learn how to run  
By heaven, the stars, the moon and the sun

Come on papa  
Your end is the means  
Don't trade your love and goodness  
For the golden machine

You run for the money  
You don't even know about wild mountain honey

**"Take The Money And Run"**

This here's a story about Billy Joe and Bobbie Sue  
Two young lovers with nothin' better to do  
Than sit around the house, get high, and watch the tube  
And here is what happened when they decided to cut loose

They headed down to, ooh, old El Paso  
That's where they ran into a great big hassle  
Billy Joe shot a man while robbing his castle  
Bobbie Sue took the money and run

Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run

Billy Mack is a detective down in Texas  
You know he knows just exactly what the facts is  
He ain't gonna let those two escape justice  
He makes his livin' off of the people's taxes

Bobbie Sue, whoa, whoa, she slipped away  
Billy Joe caught up to her the very next day  
They got the money, hey  
You know they got away  
They headed down south and they're still running today  
Singin' go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run  
Go on take the money and run

**Mercury Blues"**

Had my money  
I tell you what I'd do  
I would go downtown  
Buy a Mercury or two  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout a Mercury  
Cruise up and down this road  
Up and down this road  
I'm goin' to buy me a Mercury  
And I'll cruise up and down this road  
Up and down this road

You know that gal I love  
I stole her from a friend  
Fool got lucky stole her back again  
Because she knowed he had a Mercury  
Cruise up and down this road  
Up and down this road  
Well, she knowed he had a Mercury  
And she cruise up and down this road

Hey now mama  
Where'd you stay last night  
Your hair's all down  
Your clothes don't fit you right  
Had my money  
I tell you what I'd do  
Go downtown and buy a Mercury or two  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout a Mercury  
And I'll cruise up and down this road  
Up and down this road

I'm going to buy me a Mercury  
And I'll cruise up and down this road  
Up and down this road

I'm going to buy me a Mercury  
Going to buy me a Mercury  
Going to buy me a Mercury  
Cruise, cruise up and down this road  
Up and down this road

I'm going to buy me a Mercury  
Buy me a Mercury  
Going to buy me a Mercury  
Cruise, cruise up and down this road  
Up and down this road

**"Rockin' Me"**

Well I've been lookin' real hard  
And I'm tryin' to find a job  
But it just keeps gettin' tougher every day  
But I got to do my part cause I know in my heart  
I got to please my sweet baby, yeah

Well, I ain't superstitious  
And I don't get suspicious  
But my woman is a friend of mine  
And I know that it's true that all the things that I do  
Will come back to me in my sweet time

So keep on rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby

I went from Phoenix, Arizona  
All the way to Tacoma  
Philadelphia, Atlanta, L.A.  
Northern California where the girls are warm  
So I could be with my sweet baby, yeah

Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Baby, baby, baby  
Keep on rockin'  
Rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin'  
Rockin' me baby

Don't get suspicious  
Now don't be suspicious  
Babe, you know you are a friend of mine  
And you know that it's true  
That all the things that I do  
Are gonna come back to you in your sweet time

I went from Phoenix, Arizona  
All the way to Tacoma  
Philadelphia, Atlanta, L.A.  
Northern California where the girls are warm  
So I could hear my sweet baby say

Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me, rockin' me, rockin'  
Baby, baby, baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby  
Keep on a rockin' me baby

**"Jet Airliner"**

Leavin' home, out on the road  
I've been down before  
Ridin' along in this big ol' jet plane  
I've been thinkin' about my home  
But my love light seems so far away  
And I feel like it's all been done  
Somebody's tryin' to make me stay  
You know I've got to be movin' on

Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Goodbye to all my friends at home  
Goodbye to people I've trusted  
I've got to go out and make my way  
I might get rich you know I might get busted  
But my heart keeps calling me backwards  
As I get on the 707  
Ridin' high I got tears in my eyes  
You know you got to go through hell  
Before you get to heaven

Big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Touchin' down in New England town  
Feel the heat comin' down  
I've got to keep on keepin' on  
You know the big wheel keeps on spinnin' around  
And I'm goin' with some hesitation  
You know that I can surely see  
That I don't want to get caught up in any of that  
Funky shit goin' down in the city

Big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Big ol' jet airliner  
Don't carry me too far away  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's here that I've got to stay

Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Carry me to my home  
Oh, Oh big ol' jet airliner  
Cause it's there that I belong

**"Swingtown"**

Ooo oooohhhh  
Ooo oooohhhh  
Come on and dance, come on and dance  
Let's make some romance  
You know the night is fallin'  
And the music's callin'  
And we've got to get down to Swingtown

We've been workin' so hard  
We've been workin' so hard  
Come on baby  
Come on baby let's dance  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on

Ooo oooohhhh  
Ooo oooohhhh  
Come on and dance, come on and dance  
We may not get another chance  
You know the night is fallin'  
And the music's callin'  
And we've got to get down to Swingtown

**"Sacrifice"**

Thought about the folks back home  
All those miles that we had roamed  
Still can see your pretty hair  
When I come back will you be there  
You flew away like a kite  
I hope you find your light  
I pray they treat you right  
What a sacrifice

Miles and miles I have roamed  
Lookin' for that home sweet home  
Thought I had the love with you  
But I found out that you weren't true  
You made me feel so nice  
Ready for wedding rice  
Then you said no dice  
What a sacrifice

Lookin' back on time that's gone  
I realized I might have been wrong  
But Macon took you for a ride  
They broke us up for their own pride  
But you were young and didn't understand  
That you had found your lifetime man  
Maybe someday you'll see  
It gets so lonely being free  
So don't be wrong twice  
What a sacrifice

**"Heart Like A Wheel"**

I've got a heart like a wheel  
Feel like I got to roll  
Ooohh

Heart like a wheel  
I told you so  
And I've been loving you for so long  
You are the one  
Heart so real  
I love you so

Well, I can give what I take  
And you know I want to give you my love  
Babe I ain't faking  
You know I want to give you my love

I've been loving you for so long  
You are the one  
Heart so real  
I love you so  
Come on and roll

I've been loving you for so long  
You are the one  
Heart so real  
I love you so

It takes two to make love  
It takes love to make a family real  
I got to know what you need  
I got to know what you really feel

And I've been loving you for so long  
You are the one  
Heart so real  
I love you so  
Come on and roll

You know it's such a pity  
If you're going to get the summertime blues  
Lovers everywhere are pairing off two by twos

And I've been loving you for so long  
You are the one  
Heart so real  
I love you so

I've been loving you for so long  
You are the one  
Heart so real  
I love you so

I've got a heart like a wheel  
I love you so

I've got a heart like a wheel  
I've got to roll

**"Circle Of Love"**

Ooooooooh  
When I met you baby  
You put a circle of love around me

Ooooooooh  
When I met you baby  
You put a circle of love around me

And I give you my heart  
I was in love right from the start  
(Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii)

Got my first kiss in the back seat of a car  
I was hot, I was really rarin' to go  
Got my first kiss in the back seat of a car  
At the drive-in, the drive-in movie show

And I gave her my heart  
I was in love right from the start  
(Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii)

Ooooooooh  
When I met you baby  
You put a circle of love around me

Ooooooooh  
When I met you baby  
You put a circle of love around me

And I give you my heart  
I was in love right from the start  
(Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii Iiiii)

**"Macho City"**

Macho City  
Macho City  
Macho City  
Macho City (Macho City)

Welcome to the entertainment  
Here now are the facts (Macho City)  
Presented by reporters  
Wearing macho slacks (Macho City)

All around the world  
The message is hot and smoking (Macho City)  
Would you like to see the future  
Nobody's joking (Macho City)

Velcro people with  
X-Ray sight (Macho City)  
Will be making judgements  
About what's wrong and what's right (Macho City)

Politicians and lawyers  
All know what it means (Macho City)  
They'll be keeping it all legal  
With political visquine

Macho City  
Macho City

As time marches  
Through the ages  
Macho men always  
Shooting up history's pages

Taking over this (ooh)  
Taking over that (ooh)  
Macho men always  
Where it's at

El Salvador  
Afghanistan (Macho City)  
Ask those people  
About the macho plan (Macho city)

Macho City

Talking about  
Zombie servants  
Mystic mud  
Silver bullets  
Head green ton stud  
Black cat bone  
The heebee-jeebees  
John the Conqueroo's personal voodoo keys

Way over yonder  
Over on yonder's wall  
Looks like Macho Man's  
Headed for a big fall

How can Macho Man  
Heal his soul  
Will powerful root man  
Let him go

**"Keeps Me Wondering Why"**

Sensations drift away  
When I'm all alone  
How can you take away my feelings  
Bet our love until you lose  
Then give back what you've been stealing  
All these changes I go through

Keeps me wondering why  
I'm still loving you  
Keeps me wondering why  
All these things that you do  
Keeps me wondering why

Temptation rips away  
Can this girl stay true  
I just keep hanging on  
Cause I know it's hard to find the magic  
That's in every part of you  
All the boys, they got to have it  
All these changes I go through

Keeps me wondering why  
I'm still loving you  
Keeps me wondering why  
All these things that you do  
Keeps me wondering why  
I'm still loving you

Keeps me wondering  
Keeps me wondering  
Keeps me wondering...

Keeps me wondering why  
I'm still loving you  
Keeps me wondering why  
All these things that you do  
Keeps me wondering why  
I'm still in love with you  
Keeps me wondering why  
All these things that you do  
Keeps me wondering why  
You know, I'm still in love with you  
Keeps me wondering why  
All these things that you do  
Keeps me wondering why  
I'm still in love with you

**"Abracadabra"**

I heat up, I can't cool down  
You got me spinnin'  
'Round and 'round  
'Round and 'round and 'round it goes  
Where it stops nobody knows

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra

You make me hot, you make me sigh  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
Keep me burnin' for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra

I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face

I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher

I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round  
I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round  
I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round

**"Something Special"**

Say that you love me a little bit  
Say that I do something special  
I don't want no sympathy  
But you mean the world to me  
Say that you need me and let me know  
Say that I do something special

It wouldn't take that much of your precious time  
But I need a little love to carry on  
A busy life is no excuse  
For leaving me alone  
I hope you know what you lost  
When it's gone

Say that you love me a little bit  
Say that I do something special  
I don't want no sympathy  
But you mean the world to me  
Say that you need me and let me know  
Say that I do something special

Remember how we used to love and carry on  
And how I used to dance you across the floor  
The way it was compared to now  
Is tearin' me apart  
We never say I love you anymore

Say that you love me a little bit  
Say that I do something special  
Something special  
Something special  
Something special

**"Give It Up"**

Your good lovin' is what I need  
Good lovin' is what I need  
Oh, a little bit of love and some affection  
Keep me movin' in the right direction  
Good lovin' is what I need

So come on give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give it up  
Give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give it up

A little bit of love and some affection  
Keep me movin' in the right direction  
So give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give me your love

I am so in love with you  
Baby, it's true  
Come on darlin', we got to be smart  
Come on darlin', don't play with a heart  
Give it up, give it up, come on darlin' give me your love

Hey, hey baby  
Don't do me this way  
No, no  
Hey, darling  
Don't do me this way

A little bit of love and some affection  
Keep me movin' in the right direction  
So give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give me your love

So come on give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give me your love  
Oh, oh give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give me your love

Oh, a little bit of love and some affection  
Keep me movin' in the right direction  
So give it up, give it up, come on darlin' give me your love

So come on give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give it up  
Give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it up, give it up  
Come on darlin' give it up

A little bit of love and some affection  
Keep me movin' in the right direction  
So give it up, give it up, come on darlin' give me your love

**"Things I Told You"**

I've been digging something up  
Bet you thought I've been sleeping  
Having trouble waking up  
It's just the hours I've been keeping

Up in this attic all alone  
The situation's unnerving  
And while the candle's going out  
Each weathered page I keep turning  
Looking back, fundamental romance  
Some are still around  
Some went underground

Criticize all the letters I find in this tattered book  
Please take a look  
The things I told you I never told anyone  
And all this time you knew  
You'd always be my only one

I've been looking something up  
It always seems to amaze me  
That's just the way we used to dance  
You never thought it was crazy  
The things I told you I never told anyone  
And all this time you knew  
You'd always be my only one  
Just you

The things I told you I never told anyone  
And all this time you knew  
You'd always be my only one  
It always seems to amaze me  
You never thought it was crazy

Looking back, fundamental romance, campus Romeo  
But only you would know  
I realize that you've waited so long for the cards to fall  
And after all  
The things I told you I never told anyone  
And all this time you knew you'd always be my only one  
The things I told you I never told anyone  
And all this time you knew you'd always be my only one

**"Goodbye Love"**

It's not the way that love is meant to be  
You took me by surprise but now I see  
You know this heartache-night is killing me

(Baby bye-bye)  
Forget the past, honey  
Better try someone new (Baby don't cry)  
There's nothing left here  
For me or for you  
You know this heartache-night  
Will soon be through

Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
What's done is done, darling  
This much is true  
It's all over now  
Don't be blue  
You know this heartache-night  
Will soon be through

Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Baby bye-bye  
Goodbye love  
Baby bye-bye

Goodbye love  
Baby bye-bye  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love

**"While I'm Waiting"**

I left my message on your number  
In hopes that you might call  
Riding high on good intentions  
Still hanging on the wall  
Although my words were never all too  
Clear it's understood  
It's never too late to say in other ways  
Something in our lives we'll rearrange  
More than just your call on holiday

Ring me up, don't bring me down  
Don't let me hear you won't  
Come through tonight  
Ring me up, don't bring me down  
You know this lonely heart stands by me  
While I'm waiting

Remembering how it came together  
The meaning in your eyes  
Now words fall out like perfect strangers  
We both apologize  
In all this time I thought I knew you  
And over looked somehow the reasons why  
You kept inside

Ring me up, don't bring me down  
Don't let me hear you won't  
Come through tonight  
This lonely heart stands by me  
While I'm waiting

Ring me up, don't bring me down  
Don't let me hear you won't  
Come through tonight

Ring me up, don't bring me down  
Here's hoping the days gone by we'll see again  
This lonely heart stands by and I'm still waiting  
Ooh still waiting  
Ooh still waiting

**"Shangri-La"**

If you need some inspiration  
Let's have a celebration  
That's right  
Cuz it's a real inspiration  
When you're in communication  
Celebrate  
That's right  
Do it right

Get your mind in the mood  
Let your body feel the groove  
Communicate with the one you really love

In your heart, in your soul  
Take the time, let her know  
Celebrate with the one you really love

Everywhere you are  
You're in Shangri-La  
Catch a shooting star  
In Shangri-La

So don't you be hesitatin'  
Don't you keep that girl a waitin'  
Communicate with the one you really love

Cuz she's a real inspiration  
When you're in communication  
Celebrate with the one you really love

Let your fingers do the walking  
Let your body do the talking  
Communicate with the one you really love

Renew her faith in your love  
Thank your lucky stars above  
Celebrate with the one you really love

Everywhere you are  
You're in Shangri-La  
Catch a shooting star  
In Shangri-La

Woooooooo  
Yeaaaaaah  
Woooooooo  
Yeaaaaaah

In the evenin', late at night  
Take your time, do it right  
Communicate with the one you really love

Don't hesitate, let it show  
Let your feelings really flow  
Celebrate with the one you really love

Everywhere you are  
You're in Shangri-La  
Catch a shooting star  
In Shangri-La

Everywhere you are  
You're in Shangri-La  
Catch a shooting star  
In Shangri-La

Oohhhhhh  
Oohhhhhh Shangri-La  
Oohhhhhh  
Oohhhhhh Shangri-La  
Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby, oh baby

**"Out Of The Night"**

Out of the night  
You came movin'  
Out of the night  
Movin' so cool

Lookin' for a lover  
Lookin' for a friend  
You must surely be some new kind of cool

Out of the night  
You came running  
Didn't have to baby  
But you just couldn't stop

Said that you love me  
But you won't tell me why  
You better watch it  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch it  
Pretty baby or you're gonna make me cry

I wear my heart on my sleeve  
You know the one I love, I'll never leave  
I'm not blind to the shining light  
Of a heart that's true in the middle of the night

Out of the night  
You came movin'  
Out of the night  
Movin' so cool

Say that you love me but don't tell me why  
You got to want me, want me, want me  
Got to want me pretty baby  
Or you're gonna make me cry  
Take me for a lover, take me for a friend  
Cuz you know if you do  
I will stay here with you to the end

I wear my heart on my sleeve  
You know the one I love, I'll never leave  
I'm not blind to the shining light  
Of a heart that's true in the middle of the night

Out of the night  
And into the dawn  
We keep movin', movin', movin', movin', movin'  
Pretty baby, we keep movin' on

Don't worry 'bout tomorrow  
Or yesterday  
We got to live this life  
That we love from day to day to day to day to day

**"Nobody But You Baby"**

I don't want nobody to tell me 'bout what to do  
Nobody to tell me 'bout me and you  
Nobody to tell me 'bout what to do  
Nobody to tell me 'bout me and you  
Oh baby, nobody but you, baby  
Nobody, nobody but you, baby  
Nobody

Baby, when I see you walking down the street  
Baby, I can tell we're on a winning streak  
Nobody can tell me 'bout what to do  
Cuz baby I know that your love is true  
Oh baby, nobody but you, baby  
Nobody, nobody but you, baby  
Woo, nobody, nobody but you, baby  
Nobody, nobody but you, woo baby  
Nobody

Baby, when I see you walkin' down the street  
Baby, I can tell we're on a winning streak  
Nobody can tell me 'bout me and you  
Cuz baby I know that your love is true  
Woo baby, nobody but you, baby  
Nobody, woo baby, nobody but you, baby  
Woo nobody, nobody but you, baby  
Nobody, nobody but you, baby

**"Living In The 20th Century"**

Oh, 20th century  
20th century

Working on the line just trying to make a dollar  
Along came the boss and he tapped me on the shoulder  
He said I got to make my little light shine  
If I want to keep my job, I got to work it double time  
Baby it's our destiny  
You know we're living in the 20th century

Oh, 20th century  
Oh, 20th century  
Oh, baby it's our destiny  
You know we're living in the 20th century

If you're standing on a corner, well, you don't stand a chance  
You got to have a job if you want to make romance  
I think about my baby nearly all of the time  
But I got to keep on working cuz they can't stop the line  
Baby it's our destiny  
You know we're living in the 20th century

Oh, 20th century  
Oh, 20th century  
Oh, baby it's our destiny  
You know we're living in the 20th century

20th century  
20th century  
20th century  
20th century

**"My Babe"**

My babe, she don't stand no cheatin', my babe  
Oh no, she don't stand no cheatin', not my babe  
Oh yes, she don't stand no cheatin'  
She don't stand none of that midnight creepin'  
My babe, true little baby  
That's my babe, true little baby

My babe, I know she loves me, my babe  
Oh yes, I know she loves me, my babe  
Oh yes, I know she loves me  
She don't do nothin' but kiss and hug me  
My babe, true little baby  
That's my babe, true little baby

My babe, she don't stand no foolin', my babe  
Oh no, she don't stand no foolin', my babe  
Oh no, she don't stand no foolin'  
When she's hot there ain't no coolin'  
My babe, true little baby  
That's my babe, true little baby

She's my baby, true little baby  
She's my babe, true little baby  
She's my baby, true little baby  
She's my babe, true little baby

**"Ain't That Lovin' You Baby"**

Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
But you don't even know my name

Listen to me baby  
What I say is true  
They could drop me in the ocean  
I'd swim to the bank  
And get back home to you

Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
But you don't even know my name

They may kill me darlin'  
Honey just like they do  
Well, my body might die  
But my spirit's gonna rise  
And crawl back home to you

Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
But you don't even know my name

Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
But you don't even know my name  
Don't even know my name

Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
Ain't that lovin' you baby  
But you don't even know my name  
Said you don't even know my name  
Said you don't even know my name  
No, you don't even know my name  
No, you don't even know my name  
No, you don't even know my name

**"Behind The Barn"**

Well, I went to see my woman  
Way back down on the farm  
Went to see my woman  
Way back on the farm  
Sundown's gonna catch me  
In my sweet baby's arms

She likes to rock  
She likes to roll  
She likes to  
Push, push, push to the stroll  
Down, down, down, down  
Down behind the barn  
Sundown's gonna catch me  
In my sweet baby's arms

You know, we went up on the mountain  
Looked down on the sea  
Went up on the mountain  
And we looked down on the sea  
You know, sundown's gonna catch me  
Lovin' my sweet baby

She likes to rock  
She likes to roll  
She likes to  
Push, push, push to the stroll  
Down, down, down, down  
Way behind the barn  
Sundown's gonna catch me  
In my sweet baby's arms

Woo  
Woo, woo, woo  
Yeah  
Way behind the barn  
Hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Way behind the barn  
Sundown's gonna catch me  
In my sweet baby's arms

**"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"**

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
My, oh my, what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine  
Heading my way  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay

Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder  
It's the truth, it's actual  
Everything is satisfactual

Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day  
Wonderful day  
Wonderful day

Mr. Bluebird's on my shoulder  
It's the truth, it's actual  
Everything is satisfactual  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day  
Wonderful day  
Wonderful day  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Wonderful day  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Wonderful day  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Wonderful day  
Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Wonderful day

**"God Bless The Child"**

Them that's got shall get  
Them that's not shall lose  
So the Bible says  
And it still is news

Your mama may have  
Your papa may have  
But God bless the child  
Who's got his own

The strong get more  
The weak ones fade  
Empty pockets  
Well, they don't ever make the grade

Mama may have  
Papa may have  
But God bless the child  
Who's got his own  
Who's got his own

When you've got money  
You've got lots of friends  
They're always hangin' around your door  
But when the money's all gone  
And the spending ends  
They don't come around much anymore

Rich relations give  
A crust of bread and such  
You can help yourself  
But you better not take too much, no

Mama may have  
Papa may have  
But God bless the child  
Who's got his own  
Who's got his own

Them that's got shall get  
Them that's not shall lose  
So the Bible says  
And it still is news

Your mama may have  
Your papa may have  
But God bless the child  
That's got his own  
Them that's got his own  
Them that's got his own

**"Born To Be Blue"**

Some folks were meant to live in clover  
But they are such a chosen few, chosen few  
And clover being green  
Is something I've never seen  
Cause I was born to be blue

When there's a yellow moon above me  
They say there's moonbeams I should view, I should view  
But moonbeams being gold  
Are something I can't behold  
Cause I was born to be blue

When I met you  
The world was bright and sunny  
When you left the curtain fell  
I'd like to laugh  
But nothing strikes me funny  
Now my world's a faded pastel, oh well

I guess I'm luckier than some folks  
Woo woo woo  
I've known the thrill of lovin' you, lovin' you  
And that alone is more than I was created for  
Cause I was born to be blue

When I met you  
The world was bright and sunny  
When you left the curtain fell  
I'd like to laugh  
But nothing strikes me funny  
Now my world's a faded pastel, oh well

I guess I'm luckier than some folks  
I've known the thrill of lovin' you, lovin' you  
And that alone is more than I was created for  
Cause I was born to be blue  
Woo woo

**"Willow Weep For Me"**

Oh, willow weep for me  
Weeping willow tree  
Bend your branches green  
Along the stream  
That runs to sea  
Listen to my plea  
Listen willow and weep for me

Gone my lovers dream  
Lovely summer dream  
Gone and left me here to weep my tears into the stream  
Sad as I can be  
Hear me willow and weep for me

Whisper to the wind  
And say that love has sinned  
To leave my heart a breakin' and a makin' a moan  
Murmur to the night  
To hide her starry light  
So none will find me sighing here and crying all alone  
Oh, weeping willow tree  
Weeping sympathy  
Bend your branches down along the ground  
And cover me  
When the shadows fall  
Bend, oh, willow and weep for me

Oh, weeping willow tree  
Weeping sympathy  
Bend your branches down  
Along the ground and cover me  
When the shadows fall  
Bend, oh, willow and weep for me  
Gone my lovers dream  
Lovely summer's dream

**"Circle Of Fire"**

We came together in 1982  
Through stormy weather, we sang the blues  
You and me baby in a circle of fire

I've had my troubles, you had yours  
We've had those feeling, but we've endured  
You and me baby in a circle of fire

River of passion  
River of love  
You and me babe

It's a lovers moon and the stars are out  
We're living stories that love writes about  
And I'm caught in the heat of passion's womb  
And I'm drawn in close like the tides to the moon

It's a lovers moon and the stars are out  
We're living stories that love writes about  
And I'm caught in the heat of passion's womb  
And I'm drawn in close like the tides to the moon

The river is wide  
The river is deep  
The river is swift  
But it's oh so sweet

You and me baby in a circle of fire  
Just you and me baby in a circle of fire

Just you and me baby in a circle of fire  
And I'm burnin'  
Feel me burnin' in a circle of fire

**"Cry Cry Cry"**

I'm gonna sing you the blues  
Cause I know that you're a gangster of love  
I'm gonna sing you the blues  
All about this beautiful world

Sing the blues for a beautiful world  
Sing the blues for a beautiful world  
Cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Why, why baby, why baby, why

I'm gonna play you the blues  
Cause I know that you're a rebel with a cause  
I'm gonna play you the blues  
All about this beautiful world

Play the blues for a beautiful world  
Play the blues for a beautiful world  
Cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Why, why baby, why baby, why

This is the blues for a beautiful world  
This is the blues for a beautiful world

A heartbeat and a heart  
Is all you need to make it through  
A heartbeat and a heart  
Am I gettin' through to you

This is the blues for a beautiful world  
This is the blues for a beautiful world  
Cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Why, why baby, why baby, why  
Cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Why, why baby, why baby, why  
Cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry  
Why, why baby, why baby, why

**"Walks Like A Lady"**

Everybody wants to be her man  
Everybody knows her name  
And every single time that she walks by  
Everybody just falls back lame  
Everybody wants to see her  
Ain't nobody wants to talk  
They're afraid that they might say too much  
Afraid that she might walk

You know she walks like a lady  
But she acts like a child  
She can drive you crazy  
Yeah, she can drive you wild

Talks like a baby  
But she looks like a lady to me

Why do they blame her  
Why do they call her name that way  
All they want to do is  
Try to shame her  
Try to make her play their game that way  
They'll never chain her down  
They'll never make her stay that way  
She's not that way  
You can't explain her cause all she wants to do is

Walk like a lady  
But she acts like a child  
She can drive you crazy  
Yeah, she can drive you wild  
Talks like a baby, but she looks like a lady to me

Time just keeps on passin'  
Till I finally asked her out  
She said pick me up at eight  
And don't be late  
And we'll see what you're about

Up to the drive just ready to roll  
The girl was no where to be seen  
She stood me up, she knocked me down  
Boy, that girl is mean

You know she walks like a lady  
But she acts like a child  
She can drive you crazy  
Yeah, she can drive you wild  
Talks like a baby, but she looks like a lady to me

Why do they blame her  
Why do they call her name that way  
All they want to do is  
Try to shame her  
Try to make her play their game that way  
They'll never chain her down  
They'll never make her stay that way  
She's not that way  
You can't explain her cause all she wants to do is

Walk like a lady  
Talk like a lady  
You know she walks like a lady  
You know she talks like a baby  
Walk like a lady  
Talk like a lady  
You know she walks like a lady  
You know she talks like a baby  
Looks like a lady to me  
Looks like a lady to me  
Looks like a lady to me

**"Look On Yonder Wall"**  
(originally by Elmore James)

Look over yonder's wall, hand me down my walking cane  
Look over yonder's wall, hand me down my walking cane  
I got myself a woman and yonder comes your man

Now I'm in love with you baby but you don't treat me right  
Now I'm in love with you baby but you don't treat me right  
You take all my money, walk the streets late at night

Now your man went to the war, and I know it was rough  
Now your man went to the war, and I know it was rough  
Don't know how many men he killed, but he done killed enough

Look over yonder's wall, hand me down my walking cane  
Look over yonder's wall, hand me down my walking cane  
I got myself a woman and yonder comes your man

**"Ooh Poo Pah Doo"**  
(originally by Wilson Pickett)

I wanna tell you about ooh poo pah doo  
They call me the most  
Ooh poo pah doo  
They call me the most, yeah  
I won't stop tryin' till I create disturbance in your mind

Now ooh poo pah doo  
They call me the most  
Oh, yeah now  
They call me the most  
I won't stop tryin' till I create disturbance in your mind

Create disturbance in your mind  
Create disturbance in your mind  
Create disturbance in your mind  
Create disturbance in your mind  
I won't stop tryin' till I create disturbance in your mind

Lord have mercy  
Soul is happy children

Ooh pah doo  
They call me the most  
Oh, mama, mama, mama, mama  
Don't you know they call me the most, hey  
I won't stop tryin' till I create disturbance in your mind  
Look in here baby, here's what I'm gonna do

Ring a few bells in your ear  
Ring a few bells in your ear  
Ring a few bells in your ear  
Ring a few bells in your ear  
I won't stop tryin' till I create disturbance in your mind

**"Just A Little Bit"**

(Just a little)  
(Just a little bit)  
(Just a little)  
(Just a little bit)

Babe, I don't want it all (Just a little)  
I just want a little bit  
I don't want it all (Just a little bit)  
I just want a little bit

Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit of your love

Turn your lamp down low (Just a little)  
Baby, I love you so  
Turn your lamp down low (Just a little bit)  
Baby, I love you so  
Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit of your love

(Just a little)  
Could be a spoonful of coffee  
Could be a spoonful of gold  
Just a little spoonful of your precious love satisfies my soul

I don't want it all (Just a little, just a little bit)  
I just want a little bit  
I don't want it all (Just a little, just a little bit)  
I just want a little bit  
Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit  
Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit  
Just a little teeny bit, eeny-weeny bit of your love  
Woo Woo Wooooo

Babe, I don't want it all  
(Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit)  
(Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit)  
(Just a little teeny bit)  
(Just a little bit)  
(Just a little)  
(Just a little bit)

You know it could be a spoonful of coffee  
Could be a spoonful of gold  
Just a little spoonful of your precious love satisfies my soul

Babe, I don't want it all (Just a little)  
I just want a little bit (Just a little bit)  
I don't want it all (Just a little bit)  
I just want a little bit (A little bit)

Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit  
Just a little teeny bit, just an eeny-weeny bit  
Just a little teeny bit, eeny-weeny bit of your love  
Ooooo ooo ooo  
Yeah, baby  
(Just a little bit)  
(Just a little bit)  
(Just a little bit)  
(Just a little bit)

**"Pretty Thing"**

You pretty thing  
Let me buy you a wedding ring  
Let me hear the choir sing  
Oh, you pretty thing

You pretty thing  
Let me walk you down the aisle  
While you wear a lovely smile  
Oh, you pretty thing  
(Oh, you pretty thing)

You pretty thing  
Let me hold you by my side  
And become my blushing bride  
Oh, you pretty thing

Let me kiss you, dove  
Squeeze and hold you tight  
Let me give all my love  
The rest of my life

You pretty thing  
Let me dedicate my life  
You will always be my wife  
Oh, you pretty thing

Oh, you pretty thing


	7. Stevie Wonder

Hi

**"Ain't That Love"**

Now, baby when you sigh  
(when you sigh)  
I wanna sigh with you  
When you cry  
(when you cry)  
I wanna cry some, too

Now, ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
Oh, ain't that love that I feel  
(that I feel)  
In my heart for you

When your friends  
(when your friends)  
Turn their back on you  
I'll be here  
(I'll be here)  
Just to see you through

Now, ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
Ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
Ain't that love, ooohhh now  
Ain't that love  
That I feel in my heart for you

Now when you walk  
(when you walk)  
I wanna walk with you  
When you talk  
(when you talk)  
Wanna talk some, too

Now, ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
Oh, ain't that love that I feel  
(that I feel)  
In my heart for you

If you ever  
(if you ever)  
Ever need a friend  
I'll be with you  
(be with you)  
Yes, until the end

Now, ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
Ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
Don't you know, baby don't you know, I  
(oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Ain't that love, baby that I feel  
In my heart for you

_[Instrumental Break]_

Baby, won't you let me hold your hand  
I want to squeeze you as tight as I can  
Baby, don't you need my by your side  
To protect you and be your guide  
Baby, I'm so in love with you  
I'd do anything you tell me to

Now, ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
Ain't that love  
(ain't that love)  
C'mon now, ain't that love, now  
(oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Ain't that love, baby that I feel  
In my heart for you  
Oh, that I feel in my heart for you  
Oh, that I feel in my heart for you  
Oh, that I feel in my heart for you  
Oh!

**"Don't You Know"**

Woooh, well, don't you know, baby  
Child, don't you know baby  
Oww, don't you know baby  
Little girl, little girl, don't you know  
Please listen to me baby  
Girl, I'm in love with you so  
Turn your lamp down low  
I said turn your lamp down low  
Wooo, turn it down  
Please turn your lamp down low  
Come on baby  
Girl I'm in love with you so  
Now I know I've been away  
For such a long time  
But now baby  
I can't get you off of my mind  
So come on, please baby come on  
Come on, come on  
Love your daddy all night long  
Now if you love me  
Like I love you  
We can do all the things that we  
Used to do  
So come on, Oww, baby come on  
Please baby come on  
Love your daddy all night long

_[Solo - Piano]_

Say, have you heard baby  
Ray Charles is in town  
Let's mess around till the midnight hour  
See what he's puttin down  
Come on  
Please baby, come on, child  
Oh lord, baby  
Come on, all night long  
Turn your lamp down low  
Cause I love you so  
Baby please come on  
Love your daddy all night long  
You hear me talkin, baby  
Baby please come on

**"Frankie & Johnny"**

Frankie & Johnny were sweethearts  
At least, that's the way the story goes  
Frankie bought everything for Johnny  
From his sports-car to his Ivy League clothes  
Oh, he was a man allright,  
Oh, but he was doing a-wrong  
Just to show you what came happen

A friend came running to Frankie  
Said you know I wouldn't tell you no lie  
I saw your man riding in his Jaguar  
With a chick named Mary Bley  
Oh if he was your man honey  
Let me tell you he was doing you wrong  
Let me tell the story

Frankie ran around the corner  
And peeked in a swinging place  
And there she saw Johnny with a woman  
He had his arm around her waist  
Oh he was a man alright  
But Frankie could see that he was doing a-wrong  
Oh let me tell you

Frankie reached down in her pocketbook  
And up with a long 44  
She shot once, twice, three times  
And Johnny fell on the hardwood floor  
Oh he was a man alright  
But she shot him because he was doing a-wrong  
But the last thing he told her was

Frankie, you know I love you  
Why, honey why did you do that  
Frankie, I was telling her about you  
Frankie, you know I love you  
Frankie, you know that I love you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Frankie you know good well that I love you  
Frankie I'll always love you baby  
Frankie, you know I can't do without you  
Frankie, you know I love you  
I'm your man and I know I was doing a-wrong

**"Hey Love"**

Hey love  
May I have a word with you?  
I'd like to tell you, yeah  
Just what I've been going through  
My nights are so long  
As I watch each hour go by  
Hoping and praying  
That someday I will be your guy

Hey love  
You're my one true soul desire  
Hey love, baby  
Can you feel this burning fire

Hey love  
There's one thing I find so true  
When you are near me  
I go through a change or two  
Hearing your footsteps  
I hurry to catch your eye  
And I stand there waiting, yeah  
But girl, you just walk on by

Say love  
With a cold heart you are dealing  
Hey love, yeah  
It's an awful hurting feeling

Hey love  
Don't pass me without some sign  
Just look me over, yeah  
You might want to change your mind

**"Sylvia"**

Whoa, oh, oh, yeah  
Mmm, hmm Sylvia  
You know you're getting to me now  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, Sylvia  
You gently touched my heart somehow

Yesterday you made me happy as a child at play  
Just like the summer sun that warms my heart  
And move on, now you are gone

Whoa, oh, oh, Sylvia  
You're everything that I adore  
That sweet song, that caught a spark in me more  
Tenderly that's how you whisper that you loved me  
As if a raindrop kissed my ear and disappeared, now you are gone

Oh, oh, oh, yeah  
You know I love my little Sylvia

Whoa, oh, oh, yeah  
And yesterday I feel in love with you all the way  
Tenderly you lit a spark in my heart, now you are gone

Mmm, hmm, Sylvia  
I gently miss Sylvia  
I'm crazy 'bout ya, Sylvia  
You know I love my little Sylvia

**"Mr. Tambourin Man"**

Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
In a jingle-jangle morning I'll come following you

Though I know that evening's empire has returned into sand  
Vanished from my hand left me blindly here to stand but still not sleeping  
My weariness amazes me I'm branded on my feet  
I have no one to meet and the ancient empty street's too dead for dreaming

Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
In a jingle-jangle morning I'll come following you

Take me on a trip upon your magic swirlin' ship  
My senses have been stripped my hands can't feel to grip  
My toes too numb to step wait only for my boot heels to be wanderin'  
I'm ready to go anywhere I'm ready for to fade  
Into my own parade cast your dancing spell my way I promise to go under it

Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
In a jingle-jangle morning I'll come following you

Though you might hear laughin' spinnin' swingin' madly across the sun  
It's not aimed at anyone it's just escapin' on the run  
And but for the sky there are no fences facing

And if you hear vague traces of skippin' reels of rhyme  
To your tambourine in time it's just a ragged clown behind  
I wouldn't pay it any mind it's just a shadow you're seein' that he's chasing

Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
In a jingle-jangle morning I'll come following you

Then take me disappearin' through the smoke rings of my mind  
Down the foggy ruins of time far past the frozen leaves  
The haunted frightened trees out to the windy beach  
Far from the twisted reach of crazy sorrow

Yes to dance beneath the diamond sky with one hand waving free  
Silhouetted by the sea circled by the circus sands  
With all memory and fate driven deep beneath the waves  
Let me forget about today until tomorrow

Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey Mr. Tambourine Man play a song for me  
In a jingle-jangle morning I'll come following you

**"Contract On Love"**

Baby, baby, sign my contract on love  
Baby, baby, sign my contract on love  
Baby, baby, sign my contract on love  
Baby, baby, sign it  
Sign it  
Sign it  
Sign it

You say you love me  
And I believe it's true  
But before I let myself go  
Here's what you've got to do

(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
You've got to sign  
(You, you, you'd better sign it)  
My contract on love  
(You, you, you'd better sign it)  
Write it in your heart  
(You, you, you'd better sign it)  
That you'll never do anything  
To ever make us part  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)

Yeah, I know it may seem strange to you  
Yeah, but I've lost a love so many times before  
Yeah, and now that I know the score  
No one's gonna hurt me no more  
And I'm takin' all my chances with romances  
Yeah

(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
So just sign  
(You, you, you'd better sign it)  
Right here on this dotted line  
(You, you, you'd better sign it)  
Where it says you'll be mine, all mine  
(You, you, you'd better sign it)  
Until the end of time  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)

So come on, come on, come on, and  
Sign, yeah  
(Baby, baby, sign my contract on love)  
Sign, yeah  
(Baby, baby, sign my contract on love)  
Sign, right here on this line  
(Baby, baby, sign my contract on love)  
Yeah

(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
(Sign it)  
Sign, yeah  
(Baby, baby, sign my contract on love)  
Sign, yeah  
(Baby, baby, sign my contract on love)  
Sign my contract on love  
(Baby, baby, sign my contract on love)

_[FADE]_

**"I Was Made To Love Her"**

I was born in Lil' Rock,  
Had a childhood sweetheart,  
We were always hand in hand.

I was hightop shoes and shirt tails,  
Suzy was in pig tails,  
I know I loved her even then.

You know my papa disapproved it,  
My mama boohooed it,  
But I told them time and time again,  
"Don't you know I was made to love her,  
Built a world all around her"  
Yah! Hey, hey, hey.

She's been my inspiration,  
Showed appreciation  
For the love I gave her through the years.

Like a sweet magnolia tree  
My love blossmed tenderly,  
My life grew sweeter through the years.

I know that my baby loves me,  
My baby needs me,  
That's why we made it through the years.

I was made to love her,  
Worship and adore her,  
Hey, hey, hey.

All through thick and thin  
Our love just won't end,  
'Cause I love my baby, love my baby. Ah!

My baby loves me,  
My baby needs me,  
And I know I ain't going nowhere.

I was knee high to a chicken  
When that love bug bit me,  
I had the fever with each passing year.

Oh, even if the mountain tumbles,  
If this whole world crumbles,  
By her side I'll still be standing there.

'Cause I was made to love her,  
I was made to live for her, yeah!

Ah, I was made to love her,  
Built my world all around her,  
Hey, hey, hey.

Oo baby, I was made to please her,  
You know Stevie ain't gonna leave her, no,  
Hey, hey, hey.

Oo wee baby, my baby loves me,  
My baby needs me,  
Hey, hey, hey.

OO my baby loves me...

**"Respect"**

What you want, baby, I got.  
What you need, you know I got it.  
All I askin' is for a little respect  
When you come home, baby.  
When you come home,  
Respect.

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you gone,  
I ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna.  
All I askin' is for a little respect  
When you come home, baby.  
When you come home,  
Respect.

I'm out to give you all my money  
But all I'm askin in return, honey,  
Is to give me my proper respect  
When you get home, yeah baby,  
When you get home.  
Ooh, your kisses sweeter than honey  
But guess what, so here's my money.  
All I want you to do for me is give me some here  
When you get home, yeah baby,  
When you get home.  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T,  
Find out what it means to me.  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T,  
Hey Boy, T-C-B.  
A little respect ...

**"My Girl"**

I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day...  
When its cold outside, I've got the month of May.  
I'd guess you'd say,  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl,  
My girl,  
My girl,  
Talking bout my girl.  
My girl!  
I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
Well I'd guess you'd say,  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl,  
My girl,  
My girl,  
Talking bout my girl.  
My girl!  
I don't need nobody,  
Oh just my baby.  
I've got all the riches baby,  
One man can claim.  
I'd guess you'd say,  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl,  
My girl,  
My girl,  
Talking bout my girl.  
My girl!

**"Baby Don't You Do It"**

Don't you do it, don't break my heart,  
Oh Babe, don't you do it, don't  
Don't break my heart  
Don't do it babe  
Don't you break my heart

'Cause I sacrifice to make you happy  
Get nothin' for myself  
Now you wanna leave me  
For the love of someone else  
My pride is all gone, whether right or wrong  
I believe, baby, you'd better keep on keepin' on  
Girl, I try to do my best  
Girl, I try to do my best, don't do it babe  
Don't break my heart, oh don't do it baby  
Don't break my heart

My biggest mistake was lovin' you too much  
And lettin' you know  
'Cause now you've got me where you want me  
And you're gonna let me go  
My heart was made glad when you strolled, you see  
Heartaches and misery you've been causin' me  
Girl, I try to do my best  
Girl, I try to do my best  
Don't you do it, don't break my heart  
Go down to the river and there I'll be  
I'm gonna jump in, baby, if you don't see by me  
Open up your eyes; can't you see I love you?  
Open up your heart; can't you see I need you?  
I'm no good without you, can't go on without you  
Life's no good without you, what'm I gonna do without you?  
Baby don't do it, don't you break my heart  
Don't you do it, baby, don't you break my heart  
What'm I gonna do without you?  
Got to go on, baby  
Baby don't you do it

**"Can I Get A Witness"**

Ah ah listen everybody, specially you girls  
Is it right to be left alone when the one you love is never home  
I love too hard my friends sometimes say  
But I believe I believe that a woman should be loved that way  
But it hurts me so inside to see you treat me so unkind  
Somebody somewhere tell her it ain't fair  
Can I get a witness  
I want a witness  
Somebody  
I want a witness  
Is it right to be treated so bad when you give her everything you had  
Keep on talking in my sleep 'cause I haven't seen my baby all week  
Now you kids you all agree is that the way it's supposed to be  
Let me hear you, let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah  
Up early in the morning with her on my mind  
Took to find it out all night I been cryin'  
But I believe a woman's a man's best friend  
I'm gonna stick by hr till the very end  
Well she causes so much misery how's a gal supposed to be  
Somebody somewhere tell her it ain't right  
Can I get a witness, can I get a witness  
I want a witness  
Somebody  
Can I get a witness  
Everybody knows especially you girls  
That a love can be sad but my beloved's twice as bad  
Now you kids do all agree that ain't the way it's supposed to be  
Let me hear you, let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah  
I want a witness  
I want a witness  
Yeah, I want a witness  
Somebody  
Is it right to be treated so bad when you give her everything you had  
Keep on talking in my sleep 'cause I haven't seen my baby all week  
Now you kids you all agree is that the way it's supposed to be  
Let me hear you, let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah  
I want a witness...

**"Someday At Christmas"**

Someday at Christmas men won't be boys  
Playing with bombs like kids play with toys  
One warm December our hearts will see  
A world where men are free

Someday at Christmas there'll be no wars  
When we have learned what Christmas is for  
When we have found what life's really worth  
There'll be peace on earth

Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmastime

Someday at Christmas we'll see a land  
With no hungry children, no empty hand  
One happy morning people will share  
Our world where people care

Someday at Christmas there'll be no tears  
All men are equal and no men have fears  
One shining moment, one prayer away  
From our world today

Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmastime

Someday at Christmas man will not fail  
Hate will be gone and love will prevail  
Someday a new world that we can start  
With hope in every heart

Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmastime  
Someday at Christmastime

**"Silver Bells"**

City sidewalks  
Busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's a feeling like Christmas

Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you hear

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day

Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush home with their treasures

Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all this bustle you hear

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day

**"The Little Drummer Boy"**

Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the kIng  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum

So to honor Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come

Little baby  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give our King  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum

Shall I play for you  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
On my drum

Mary nodded  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum  
Then He smiled at me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum

**"One Little Christmas Tree"**

One little Christmas tree was standing alone  
Waiting for someone to come by  
One little Christmas tree that never had grown  
Cried as he looked up to the sky

Oh please Mr Father tree, the tallest of all  
I'm so afraid and alone  
Could one little Christmas tree so tiny and small  
Light up someone's home 'cause

One little Christmas tree can light up a home  
So one little child can find a toy  
One little Christmas tree can light up a home  
So one little heart can find some joy

One little angel who was riding a star  
Cried as she looked down at the tree  
Oh please Mr Father tree wherever you are  
May I give him the star you gave to me

Then in the heavens came a voice from afar  
A voice that was heard throughout the world  
Go down little angel girl and give him your star  
Tonight he'll light the world 'cause

One little Christmas tree can light up the world  
So those who are lost may find their way  
One little Christmas tree can light up the world  
So all men may see you on Christmas Day

**"Twinkle Twinkle Little Me"**

Twinkle twinkle  
Little me  
I have a lonely life  
I'm the star  
Upon your tree  
That makes your christmas bright  
Twinkle twinkle little me  
I left the milky way  
Just so I could be with you on christmas day

Christmas brought me where you are  
And heaven gave me life  
I'm that friendly little star  
You wish upon each night

Twinkle twinkle  
Oh, twinkle twinkle little me  
I have a present too  
If you give unshelfishly  
And make a wish come true  
I'll always shine on you

Twinkle little me  
Twinkle twinkle little me  
Ooh, christmas brought me where you are  
And heaven gave me life  
I'm that friendly star  
You wish upon each night

Twinkle twonkle little me  
I have a present too  
If you give unshelfishly  
And make a wish come true  
I'll always shine for you

Twinkle little me  
I'll always shine for you  
Twinkle little me

I'll always shine for you

**"Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo-Da-Day"**

Your precious sweetheart, she's so faithful, she's so true, oh yeah,  
Her dreams are tumblin', her world is crumblin' because of you, uhh uh.  
One day you'll hurt her just once too much,  
And when you finally lose your tender touch, hey, hey,  
Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo- Be-Doo-Da-Day  
Her feet may wander, her heart may stray, oh yeah,  
Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo- Be-Doo-Da-Dee.  
You gonna send your baby straight to me,

I'm gonna give her all the lovin' within my heart, oh yeah,  
I'm gonna patch up every single little dream you tore apart, understand me?  
And when she tells you she's cried her last tear,  
Heaven knows I'm gonna be somewhere near, oh yeah,  
Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo- Be-Doo-Da-Day  
Her feet may wander, her heart may stray, baby,  
Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo- Be-Doo-Da-Dee.  
Love's gon' send your baby straight to me, yeah, hum, yeah,

You'd better listen to me, yeah, yeah.  
Heartaches are callin' tears are fallin' because of you, hey, yeah,  
And when you're gone she'll know I'm the one to go to her rescue  
Baby you didn't know that thing.  
You're gonna leave her once too many times and when you come back  
That girl's gonna be mine, all mine, hey, hey.  
Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo- Be-Doo-Da-Day  
Her feet may wander, her heart may stray, yeah, yeah  
Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo- Be-Doo-Da-Dee.  
Love's gon' send your baby straight to me, hey, hey.

**"You Met Your Match"**

Hey you were good at playing the fox girl  
When I was good you threw me a bone  
But I ain't playing hot for nobody  
Girl just you wait 'til I get you home  
I'll show you the way to love somebody  
Like you've never ever been shown before

Cause my love light's burning  
My whole life's yearning for you  
Hey Baby you were playing the part with Jimmy and Freddie  
You tried to make me look like a fool  
But I took care of Cindy and Susie  
Just to show you I can be twice as cool Baby

If you want to learn how to love me  
I'll teach you in my own private school  
Cause my love love lights burning  
My whole life's yearning for you

You met you your match  
When you play with my affection  
You met you your match  
When you tried to make me walk the line  
When you decided you would hurt me  
That's when your grape feel off the vine

Your mama told me that I better be mellow  
She said you're just a baby maybe too green  
I told her Jimmy, Freddie, Teddy and Victor  
They know better  
Mama shake off that dream  
I told her that you were really cooking  
My love is burning for a turn at the steam

Hey, cause  
My love light's burning  
My whole life's yearning for you  
You met your match  
When you told me you loved me  
You met your match  
When you told me that you wouldn't let go

You met your match _[X7]_  
Baby  
You met your match _[X7]_  
Baby

You met your match in me..

**"We Can Work It Out"**

Try to see it my way  
Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on  
While you see it your way  
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone  
We can work it out  
We can work it out

Think of what you're saying  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright  
Think of what I'm saying  
We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night  
We can work it out  
We can work it out

Life is very short, and there's no time  
For fussing and fighting, my friend  
I have always thought that it's a crime  
So I will ask you once again.  
Try to see it my way  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long  
We can work it out  
We can work it out

Life is very short, and there's no time  
For fussing and fighting, my friend  
I have always thought that it's a crime  
So I will ask you once again  
Try to see it my way  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long  
We can work it out  
We can work it out

**"Never Had A Dream Come True"**

I never, never had a dream come true  
In my every dream, I'm loved by you  
And we're free as the wind  
And true love is no sin  
Therefore, men are men, not machines  
I never, never had a dream come true

Without you, the world out there is painted shades of blue  
Since our roads never crossed  
I work just to please the boss  
Think I might as well get lost in my dreams  
Do do do do do...  
I never, never had a dream come true

Yes, I'm gonna dream about you baby my whole life through  
Seems my folks are ashamed  
Said I ain't worth a thing  
But I'm glad I'm chained to my dreams  
Do do do do do...  
Keep on dreamin'  
Sing along with me  
Keep on dreamin'

**"Think Of Me As Your Soldier"**

Think of me as your soldier  
The man whose life is for you  
And the sweet love  
That's greater than time has known

Think of me as your soldier  
Through worlds of hate I'm for you  
Tho' the darkness hits me ever hard  
I'll stand long

And we'll be lovers seeing love by heaven's light  
Lovers dreaming dreams each blessed by night  
I will find the promised paradise  
With you there I'll spend my life

In our hearts there are no others  
We are bound as two lovers  
To give the great eternal love

And we'll be lovers seeing love by heaven's light  
Lovers dreaming dreams each blessed by night  
I will find the promised paradise  
With you there I'll spend my life  
I'll spend my life

Think of me, girl, as your soldier  
Through worlds of pain I'm for you  
To give an endless love  
To give an endless love  
To give an endless love  
To you...

**"I Wanna Talk To You"**

M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m  
Lord, Lordy, Lordy  
Standing here on my own side  
Waitin' Fo' the floor  
Your world's movin' fast  
But still ends up a bore  
Come on give me a little room na  
Do you have to take it all  
Yeah that's the way it is I guess  
Then you're born with nothin' at all

Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh  
I wanna talk to you  
I wanna talk to you  
Hey boy don't feel my world's untrue  
Yeah, I wanna talk to you  
My world can be true  
I wanna talk to you

Pick up my life at the table  
Read about the way I could be  
But I know I just ain't able  
So I read about the real me  
Who can I blame  
For the way I am  
I ain't never had one soul to help me  
So I don't give a...

Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh  
Watch that boy, watch that  
I heard you thinkin'  
I wanna talk to you  
I wanna talk to you  
Don't feel my world's untrue  
Yeah, boy I wanna talk to you  
My world can be true  
But you gotta find out what to do  
I wanna talk to you sonny beau

Gotta woman that lov' me  
Feed me beans ev'ry night  
Twelve babies look up at me  
Wid Big grey hungry eyes  
Oh but I just can't complain  
You see ya, said I ain't allowed  
Oh but pretty soon will come a change  
When I gain the biggest mouth

Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh  
I wanna talk to you  
I wanna talk to you  
Don't feel my world's untrue  
Yeah boy , I wanna talk to you  
My world can be true  
I'm a show you what to do  
I wanna talk to you

Hey don't wanna talk to you  
What you mean by that boy  
I don't wanna talk to you  
I recognize you as being a human being  
I've been listening to you for 250 thousand years  
I called you Steve when you were amongst my friends  
Don't wanna talk to you  
I wanna talk to you  
Too late  
Naw boy  
Too late I can't wait  
Naw  
Don't wanna talk to you

You can have dinner with me next week  
and after that you can moe my lawn  
Hey don't wanna talk to you naw  
Understand me  
You can't tell me nothin' white man  
Try to understand yourself  
Oh I don't wanna say a word to you  
Do ya understand me  
Naw I don't hear ya - I wanna talk  
Too late  
Naw it ain't  
Can't wait  
Yes, ya can  
Don't wanna talk to you  
Ah Stevie boy  
Hey I don't need you for nothin'  
Come on Stevie let's talk na  
Don't wanna talk to you

You know I'm ya friend  
I'm gonna take my share  
N-N- Naw Stevie you can't do that  
I-I-I give it toya  
Don't wanna talk to you  
Un-Un-Understand me na  
Yeah it's too late  
You-You's my brother  
Can't wait  
You my brother na  
Don't care about your sake  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Stevie  
I don't wanna talk to you  
I guess I can't say N-N-Nothin' to you

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, Lord  
Naw, Naw, Naw, Naw, Naw  
Naw, Naw, Naw, Naw, Naw

**"Love Having You Around"**

Please,  
mama, mama, mama,  
mama, mama, baby,  
baby, baby, baby,  
mama, mama, mama,  
baby, baby, baby,

Listen Baby,  
Every day I want to fly my kite,  
Every day I want to fly my kite,  
An' every day I want to get on my camel an' ride.  
Oo yea

Every day I want to shake your hand, yea, yea, yea,  
For in the world makin' me a better man,  
An' every day I want to get on my camel an' ride  
(On my camel ride, on my camel)  
Oo Baby

And when the day is through,  
Nothin' to do, sit around groovin' with you,  
And I say it 'cause I love having you around,  
And I say it 'cause I love having you around. Yea

Everyday I want to be your friend, (be your friend)  
'Cause you have stuck with me through thick and thin  
An' every day I want a smile in your lovely brown eyes,  
(smile at your lovely brown eyes)  
Oh yea

Every day I'm gonna give my share,  
'Cause I know your gonna take me there, (hey, hey)  
An' every day I want to get on my camel an' ride, Oo  
(get on my camel)

And when the day is done,  
Nothin' to do, spend all my time just loving you, (oh, yea)  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around, mm Baby  
And I say it 'cause I love Oo having you around  
Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea

Yea, yea, yea

An' in the end I know you'll be with me,  
'Cause you made my soul so free, (so everyday)  
an' every day I wanna get on my camel an' ride, yea  
(on my camel)

And when the day is through,  
Nothin' to do, spend all my time just lovin' you  
An' I say it 'cause I love yea having you around.  
(love having you around)  
And I say it 'cause I love having you around yea, yea, yea  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around (having you around baby)  
And I say it 'cause I love (can't you hear me people?) having you around  
(can't you hear me people?)  
And I say it 'cause I love having you around  
(Can't you hear me say it? Can't you hear me say it baby?)  
And I say it 'cause I love having you around  
(An' I say it, I say it, Oo Baby, baby, Baby baby, baby)

An' I say it, (say it, say it, say it, Baby, baby baby)  
An' I say it, (say it, say it, say it, Baby, baby baby)  
An' I say it, 'cause I love (say it, say it, again)  
having you around (say it, say it, just say it, say it, baby)  
An' I say it, 'cause I love (say it, an' I keep saying it, I keep saying it)  
having you around (say it)  
An' I say it, 'cause I love (say it, say it)  
having you around (say it, yea, yea, help me baby)  
An' I say it 'cause I love (Thank God, for the one you love)  
having you around (Than God, for the one you love)  
An' I say it 'cause I love (Che-rish for the one you love)  
having you around (I love my baby, love my baby, funky, funky, funky, yea)  
(let me play, we just say, let me play)

And when the day is done, yea  
Nothin' to do, spend all my time making loving you,  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around, (having you around)  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around (my baby)  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around  
(baby stay around, baby stay right here, need you here, keep you right here)  
An' I say it 'cause I love having you around

All right  
ain't got the words  
(Baby you're starting gabling, baby nobody)  
Mm Baby  
Mmm  
Mmm  
(_[Spoken:]_ The preceding has been put here on tape, to let  
you all know that I say it to her because I love her,  
Can you dig it? Can you get to that? Even when she's messin' around  
He likes having her around even when she's messing around,  
which is very of"t"en, that' what she's doing, the motion  
...when she's messing around)

Ma get M A  
trust in SU  
An ellu

M A too  
S M A

**"I Love Every Little Thing About You"**

Though they say you're not my friend  
You've been here through thick and thin  
And for that little girl I love ya  
And all I want to do is talk about ya.

I'm here to say  
I love you more each day  
And I just want to tell the world  
That I love you so.

Though they put me down because  
I love you as much as I do  
But they don't know what you've done for me  
You've made such a happy man out of me.

And I'm here to say  
Love you everyday, yea  
And I just want to tell the world  
That I love you so.

Baby, I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing  
about you baby  
Oh yea, I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing  
about you baby, Mmm yea

Though they say that I am wrong  
Cause my love is strong  
There's only one that I place above you.  
It's God that I place above you.

Girl I just want to say  
Love you more each day, yea  
I just want to tell the world  
That I love you so, yea.

Some folks say that it's strange  
But my whole life you have changed  
You've saved all the pain the world's put on me  
All I want to do is talk about you And I'm here to say  
Love you everyday, yea yea  
Telling everybody that,  
I love you so, yea yea

I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing about you baby, yea yea yea  
I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing about you baby.  
Oh yea, I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing about you baby.  
You know I love, I love ever' lit' thing, about you babe,  
I love it  
I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing about you baby.  
I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing about you baby.  
-Every damn thing about you baby  
I love, I love, I love, I love every little thing about you baby. Oo

Ooh, Mmm, Sugar, All right, Cookie, Puddin', Oh yea  
Mmm, Candy, All right,  
An' big ol' piece of cake

(Your Baby loves you  
He loves every little thing about you.)

**"Sweet Little Girl"**

Sweet little girl, you know your baby loves you  
Your love is driving me crazy, crazy, crazy  
Sweet little girl.

Sweet little girl, you know your baby Steve is true  
Your love is driving me crazy, crazy, crazy  
Girl, I'm in love.

Hey, my sweet, sweet momma,  
You know you drive your baby mad,  
Oh my sweet, sweet momma  
You're driving me mad.

_[Spoken:]_ Come on baby, you know your baby loves you,  
I've given you cookies and candy, and the woofer, and you  
still don't wanna be good. Come on now honey-sugar, you know  
your baby loves you, more than I love my clavinet.  
So baby, do me good, do me good baby.

Sweet little girl, you know your baby loves you  
Your love is driving me crazy, crazy, crazy  
Sweet little girl.

Come on baby, you know your baby loves you  
Your love is driving me crazy, crazy, crazy  
Sweet little thing.

Well, you got good lovin'  
You know you make your baby mad,  
Whoa, you got good lovin'  
The best that I've ever had.

_[Spoken:]_ Come on now baby, you hear the phone ring,  
and sometimes you don't even answer and you know  
I love you and you just treat me all kind of ways.  
Come on now, honey-sugar, you know your baby waitin' on your love doll,  
you know you got my load. Can't you hear me talking to you, honey?  
I try to treat you good and give you everything you want and sometimes  
I see you making love with your love doll,  
but I still love you more than I love my clavinet.  
Come on now honey-sugar you know your baby love.  
You know just the other day I was gonna take you to go see a movie,  
Sweet, Sweetback, cause I thought it might give you some inspiration  
cause we ain't made love in so long, come on now sweet little sugar,  
honey baby, now what if you knew I was going to put my harmonica down  
just to make love to you.  
Come on now honey, you know the woofer's waiting on you.  
Come on now baby, you know your baby loves you,  
even more than he loves his clavinet.  
Don't make me get mad and act like a nigger.

**"Girl Blue"**

Hello Morning, good, good morning to the one I love,  
Crystal Ringlets paint a picture of a gold sunrise above.

Little girl you're sad,  
Though all you have,  
is visible to you.  
Within your heart  
there stays a part  
That like the sky is blue.

Shifting breezes, grace the inner spectrum of your glance.  
Leaves on branches, for your pleasure, perform a soothing dance.

Little girl it seems  
in all my dreams  
Your happiness is due.  
But still they last,  
their in your past  
Events that make you blue.

Thoughts of love are in your mind,  
Yet splintered hopes push them aside.  
A look at life is what you need to try.

In an instant there'll be sunshine,  
sprinkled every place.  
Drops of rain will kiss the softness of your lovely face.

Little girl be fair  
Show yourself you care,  
let others care for you.  
Before it's too late,  
Cause time won't wait,  
Till your heart's no longer blue.

Little girl be smart,  
Don't break your own heart,  
There is love waiting for you.  
Before it's too late  
Cause time won't wait,  
Til your heart's no longer blue.

**"Seems So Long"**

Lady love and lady cared  
but lady went away,  
And left me all alone to suffer.

And now I feel it's not fair  
for me to fall in love  
The truth is the real me you must uncover.

Seems so long, since I've heard the sound  
It's been so long, since I've trusted in someone else,  
Had to see it all for myself,  
It's been so long, that the world seems cold,  
But I think it's time in my life to find myself again.

Lady loved and lady stayed,  
Until she was too pleased  
She knew I wouldn't leave for her to suffer.  
I'd never make her suffer.

Now I believe you're just like me,  
In that you understand,  
And want me for your man to always love me.

You can believe it's seems so long, since I've touched a wanting hand  
Oh, it seems so long, since I've trusted in someone else,  
Had to see this world for myself,  
And it's been so long that the world seems cold,  
Now I think I've found someone to make me trust in someone again.

I believe that I can trust in you.

**"Keep On Running"**

Some gonna get you  
Some gonna grab you  
Some gonna jump out of the bushes and grab you  
Whole lotta folks, you better run faster.

Some gonna grab you  
Some gonna jump out of the bushes and grab you  
Some gonna grab you  
Oh You need this thing to grab you, ha.  
Yea, yea

Keep on running  
Keep on running from my love  
Keep on running, yea  
Keep on running from my love

Some folks say that you're really, really fine,  
All you want to be is just a friend of mine,  
But I know, the man your with gonna break your heart,  
And you'll be sad real soon, yea.

Keep on running,  
Keep on running from my love,  
Keep on running, yea,  
Keep on running from my love.

Some folks say that you're really, really fine  
But all you want to be is just a friend of mine,  
But I know I'm gonna get you with him -real soon.

Why do you keep?  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Yea, keep on running from  
Keep on running, running from my love  
I need you baby  
Keep on running, running from my love  
And everyday yea,  
Keep on running, running from my love. Oh

Keep on running  
Keep on running from my love  
Keep on running yea  
Keep on running from my love

Some folks say that your love is really good  
All you want to be is just a friend of mine,  
But I know, I'm gonna get you in the end  
'Cause I need you so

Keep on running  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Yea, keep on running baby  
Keep on running, running from my love, yea  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Keep on running, running from my love  
...say it loud  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Oh, yea  
Keep on running, running from my love  
...say it loud  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Something gonna get you, yea  
Keep on running, running from my love  
You can get it baby in my love  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Oh, yea say  
Keep on running, running from my love  
sing I love you so  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Sing, so  
Keep on running, running from my love  
sing a little song for me  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Baby, you can bring me love  
Keep on running, running from my love  
I wanna hear  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Yea,  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Everybody sing it with me, yea  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Some's gonna grab you  
Keep on running, running from my love  
some's gonna jump out of the bushes and grab you, yea  
Keep on running, running from my love  
keep on running baby  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Oh, yea yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea  
Keep on running, running from my love  
This is it  
Keep on running, running from my love

Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Keep on running  
Keep on running, running from my love  
yea, yea,  
Keep on running, running from my love  
I'm getting tired of you running  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Can you feel it in the shoe babe?  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na.  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Hey, hey  
Keep on running, running from my love  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, mama, mama, mama  
Keep on running, running from my love

**You Are The Sunshine Of My Life"**

You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I've loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears

You are the sunshine of my life,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

You must have known that I was lonely,  
Because you came to my rescue,  
And I know that this must be heaven,  
How could so much love be inside of you?

You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

_[Background]_ Love has joined us,  
Love has joined us,  
Let's think sweet love

**"Maybe Your Baby"**

I'm feelin' down and some kind of lonely,  
Cause' my baby done left me here,  
Heart's blazing like a five alarm fire  
And I don't even give a care

I feel like the world is turnin' on me,  
My dreams turnin' to ashes right in front of my face,  
And I'm gettin' kind of worried,  
And I feel so out of place,

Maybe your baby done made some other plans,  
Maybe your baby done made some other plans

_[Background]_ . . I feel like cryin', yeh, yeh  
Maybe baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

In the mornin' when I've got heartache,  
I can't call up the doctor for help,  
Cause' the only person that could ever do me any good,  
Is steppin' out with my best friend

I feel like I'm slippin' deeper,  
Slippin' deeper into myself,  
And I can't take it,  
This stuff is scarin' me to death

Maybe your baby done made some other plans,  
Kinda makin' me worried,  
Maybe your baby done made some other plans

Little Sally Walker, sittin' in a saucer,  
Checkin' out the guys that are passing by

_[Background]_...by, by, by, by...

Maybe your baby done made some other plans

Maybe your baby done made some other plans,  
Not includin' future plans,  
Maybe your baby done made some other plans,  
Maybe my baby done made some other plans,  
Maybe my baby done made another plan  
with another man.  
Your baby, your baby, stupid baby, your baby,  
That you put so trust so much trust in your baby,  
Maybe your baby done made some other plans

**"Tuesday Heartbreak"**

Tuesday heartbreak seem to be unfair,  
Cause you say that you found another man,  
Tuesday break heart, guess you just don't care,  
Cause you found you another man

I want to be with you when you're all alone,  
I want to be with you  
when you feel you got another man,  
You see, baby, it's all alright

I wanna be with you when the nightime comes,  
I wanna be with you when the daytime comes,  
I wanna stay, oh baby, lemme, baby with you

Tuesday heartbreak seem to be a drag,  
When you know that you love her especially,  
Catch up baby, catch up with my dreams,  
Maybe than I can see you all the time

But I wanna be with you when the nightime comes  
I wanna be with you when the daytime comes,  
I wanna stay and never go away,  
Oh baby, it's alright

I wanna be with you when the nightime comes,  
I wanna stay with you till the morning runs,  
I wanna, baby, baby, baby, it's alright

I wanna be with you when the nightime comes,  
I wanna be with you till the daytime comes  
Oh baby, get away, alright

**"Big Brother"**

Your name is big brother  
You say that you're watching me on the tele,  
Seeing me go nowhere,  
Your name is big brother,  
You say that you're tired of me protesting,  
Children dying everyday,  
My name is nobody  
But I can't wait to see your face inside my door

Your name is big brother  
You say that you got me all in your notebook,  
Writing it down everyday,  
Your name is I'll see ya,  
I'll change if you vote me in as the pres,  
The President of your soul  
I live in the ghetto,  
You just come to visit me 'round election time

I live in the ghetto,  
Someday I will move on my feet to the other side,  
My name is secluded,  
we live in a house the size of a matchbox,  
Roaches live with us wall to wall,

You've killed all our leaders,  
I don't even have to do nothin' to you  
You'll cause your own country to fall

**"Blame It On The Sun"**

Where has my love gone?  
How can I go on?  
It seems dear love has gone away

Where is my spirit?  
I'm nowhere near it,  
Oh yes, my love has gone astray

But I'll blame it on the sun,  
The sun that didn't shine,  
I'll blame it on the wind and the trees

I'll blame it on the time that never was enough,  
I'll blame it on the tide and the sea,  
But, my heart blames it on me

Who poured the love out?  
What made this bitter doubt?  
Is peace not here for me to see?

Wish I could tell you,  
What I am feeling,  
But, words won't come for me to speak

But I'll blame it on the sun,  
That didn't fill the sky,  
I'll blame it on the birds and the trees

I'll blame it on the day that ended once too soon,  
I'll blame it on the nights that could not be,  
But, my heart blames it on me

_[Background]_...Yeh, yeh, yeh, ooh,  
Your heart blames it on you this time

**"Golden Lady"**

Looking in your eyes  
Kind of heaven eyes  
Closing both my eyes  
Waiting for surprise  
To see the heaven in your eyes is not so far  
Cause I'm not afraid to try and go it  
To know the love and the beauty never known before  
I'll leave it up to you to show it

And golden lady, golden lady  
I'd like to go there  
Golden lady, golden lady  
I'd like to go there  
Take me right away

Looking at your hands  
Hands can understand  
Waiting for the chance  
Just to hold your hand  
A touch of rain and sunshine made the flower grow  
Into a lovely smile that's blooming  
And it's so clear to me that you're a dream come true  
There's no way that I'll be losing

And golden lady, golden lady  
I'd like to go there  
Golden lady, golden lady  
I'd like to go there  
Take me right away

A touch of rain and sunshine made the flower grow  
Into a lovely smile that's blooming  
And it's so clear to me that you're my dream come true  
There is no way that I'll be losing

Golden lady, golden lady  
I'd like to go there  
Golden lady, golden lady  
I'd like to go there  
_[REPEAT and FADE]_

**"Jesus Children Of America"**

Hello Jesus  
Jesus children  
Jesus loves you  
Jesus children  
Hello children Jesus loves you of America

Are you hearing  
What He's saying ?  
Are you feeling  
What you're praying ?  
Are you hearing, praying, feeling  
What you say inside ?

You'd better tell  
Your story fast...  
And if you lie  
It will come to pass...

Tell me!  
Tell me holy  
Holly roller  
Holly roller  
Are you standing  
Are you standing  
Like a soldier ?  
Like a soldier ?  
Waell...  
Are you standing for everything you talk about ?  
Holly roller...

Say  
Tanscen  
Transcendental  
Dental meditation  
Meditation  
Speaks of  
Speaks of inner  
Inner preservation  
Preservation  
Waell...  
Transcendental meditation gives you peace of mind  
Peace of mind

You'd better tell  
Your story fast...  
And if you lie  
It will come to pass...

Tell 'em  
Don't lie to 'em  
Don't tell lies  
Tell 'em  
Don't lie to 'em

Ooh, hu hu...uh uh uh...yeah

Tell 'em  
Don't lie to 'em  
Don't tell lies  
Tell 'em  
Tell 'em Jesus

Tell me  
Tell me junkie  
If you're able  
If you're able  
Playing  
Are you playing your cards  
On the table  
On the table  
Yeah...  
Are you happy when you stick a needle in your vein  
Hey hey  
Tell the children  
Hey hey hey

Jesus  
Jesus died on  
Cross for you  
Cross for you  
Mary  
Mary is just  
Looking at you  
Looking at you  
Yeah...  
Mother Mary feels so much pain  
Looking at him

So, you better tell  
Tell your story fast...  
Tell your story, story!  
And if you lie  
Yeah, tell your story  
It will come to pass  
Yeah, tell your story, story!

Um...um I need you Jesus  
_[REPEAT-MUSIC-FADE]_

**"Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing"**

Everybody's got a thing  
But some don't know how to handle it  
Always reachin' out in vain  
Accepting the things not worth having but

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out

They say your style of life's a drag  
And that you must go other places  
But just don't you feel too bad  
When you get fooled by smiling faces but

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out...Yeah  
When you get it off...your trip  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing...Yeah  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing...Yeah

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out...  
When you get it off...your trip

Everybody needs a change  
A chance to check out the new  
But you're the only one to see  
The changes you take yourself through

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, pretty mama  
Cause I'll be standing in the wings  
When you check it out

Don't you worry 'bout a thing

_[REPEAT and FADE]_

**"Smile Please"**

A smiling face is an Earth-like star  
A frown can't bring out the beauty that you are  
Love within and you'll begin smiling...  
There're brighter days ahead

Don't mess your face up with bitter tears  
'Cause life is gonna be what it is  
It's okay, please don't delay from smiling...  
There're brighter days ahead

Bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum

A smiling face you don't have to see  
'Cause it's as joyful as a Christmas tree  
Love within and you'll begin smiling...  
There're brighter days ahead

Love's not competing it's on your side  
You're in life picture so why must you cry  
So for a friend please begin to smile - Please  
There're brighter days ahead

Bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum

Please smile for me

Bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum

Please smile for me

Bum - smile  
Bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum  
Bum bum di ti bum

**"Heaven Is 10 Zillion Light Years Away"**

They say that heaven is 10 zillion light years away  
And just the pure at heart will walk her righteous streets someday  
They say that heaven is 10 zillion light years away  
But if there is a God, we need Him now  
"Where is your God"  
That's what my friends ask me  
And I say it's taken Him so long  
'Cause we've got so far to come...

Tell me people  
Why can't they say that hate is 10 zillion light years away  
Why can't the light of good shine God's love in every soul  
Why must my color black make me a lesser man  
I thought this world was made for every man  
He loves us all, that's what my God tells me  
And I say it's taken Him so long  
'Cause we've got so far to come...

But in my heart I can feel it, yeah,  
Feel His spirit wow oh woo...  
Feel it, yeah, feel His spirit...

I... can't say that heaven is 10 zillion light years away  
But if so let all be pure at heart  
Just to walk her righteous streets I pray  
Let God's love shine within to save our evil souls  
For those who don't believe will never see the light  
"Where is my God" - He lives inside of me  
And I say it's taken Him so long  
'Cause we've got so far to come...  
No people, "where is your God?"  
Inside please let Him be  
And I say it's taken Him so long  
'Cause we've got so far to come...

But if you open your heart you can feel it yeah yeah  
Feel His spirit, yeah  
Feel it, feel His spirit, wow oh wow...  
Feel it, you can feel His spirit  
I opened my heart one morning and  
I sho nuff could feel it yeah yeah  
Feel His spirit yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You can feel it, yeah, feel His spirit  
You can feel it, yeah, feel His spirit

**"Boogie On Reggae Woman"**

I like to see you boogie  
Right across the floor  
I like to do it to you  
Till you holla for more

I like to reggae  
But you dance too fast for me  
I'd like to make love to you  
So you can make me scream

Boogie on reggae woman  
What is wrong with me  
Boogie on reggae woman  
Baby can't you see

I'd like to see both of us  
Fall deeply in love  
I'd like to see you na...  
Under the stars above  
Yes I would

I'd like to see both of us  
Fall deeply in love - yeah  
I'd like to see you in the raw  
Under the stars above

So boogie on reggae woman  
What is wrong with you  
Boogie on reggae woman  
What you tryin' to do

Can I play? Can I play?  
No!

Boogie on reggae woman  
What is wrong with me  
Boogie on reggae woman  
What you tryin' to do

Boogie on reggae woman  
Let me do it to you  
Boogie on reggae woman  
What you tryin' to do

**"You Haven't Done Nothing"**

We are amazed but not amused  
By all the things you say that you'll do  
Though much concerned but not involved  
With decisions that are made by you

But we are sick and tired of hearing your song  
Telling how you are gonna change right from wrong  
'Cause if you really want to hear our views  
"You haven't done nothing"!

It's not too cool to be ridiculed  
But you brought this upon yourself  
The world is tired of pacifiers  
We want the truth and nothing else

And we are sick and tired of hearing your song  
Telling how you are gonna change right from wrong  
'Cause if you really want to hear our views  
"You haven't done nothing"!

Jackson 5 join along with me say  
Doo doo wop - hey hey hey  
Doo doo wop - wow wow wow  
Doo doo wop - co co co  
Doo doo wop - naw naw naw  
Doo doo wop - bum bum bum  
Doo doo wop

We would not care to wake up to the nightmare  
That's becoming real life  
But when mislead who knows a person's mind  
Can turn as cold as ice un hum

Why do you keep on making us hear your song  
Telling us how you are changing right from wrong  
'Cause if you really want to hear our views  
"You haven't done nothing"!  
Yeah

Jackson 5 sing along again say  
Doo doo wop  
Doo doo wop - oh  
Doo doo wop - co co co  
Doo doo wop - sing it baby  
Doo doo wop - bum bum bum  
Doo doo wop - um  
Sing it loud for your people say  
Doo doo wop - um um um

Doo doo wop - stand up be counted, say  
Doo doo wop - co co co  
Doo doo wop - ow  
Doo doo wop - bum bum bum  
Doo doo wop - ah hum

**"Bird Of Beauty"**

Uuh uh  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do

Ooh oh  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do

Simon says that now your mind desires a vacation,  
Free to join in fun and plenty recreation.  
There awaits you a ticket  
At Please Have A Good Time Station,  
'Cause what is, is gonna stay,  
Till ole Father Time decides to change.

Simon says that your mind is requesting furlough,  
Let it find the answers to things  
That you've always wanted to know.  
There's a tour of many places  
That you've always wanted to go,  
And to me that sure sounds best  
'Cause it means happiness for you.

There is so much in life for you to feel  
Unfound in white, red, or yellow pills.  
A mind excursion can be such a trill,  
You please satisfy,  
Take a chance and ride  
The bird of beauty of the sky.

Do do do do do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do

Tudo bem voce deve descannar a sua mente,  
Nao faz mal o qu vai acontecer daqui pra fente.  
Vai cantar alegria...  
Voce coracao assim tao feliz ja vai cantar carnaval.

There is so much in life for you to feel  
Unfound in white, red, or yellow pills.  
A mind excursion can be such a trill,  
You please satisfy,  
Take a chance and ride  
The bird of beauty of the sky.

Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do (The bird of beauty of the sky)

Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do (The bird of beauty of the sky)

**"Sir Duke"**

Music is a world within itself  
With a language we all understand  
With an equal opportunity  
For all to sing, dance and clap their hands  
But just because a record has a groove  
Don't make it in the groove  
But you can tell right away at letter A  
When the people start to move

They can feel it all over  
They can feel it all over people  
They can feel it all over  
They can feel it all over people

Music knows it is and always will  
Be one of the things that life just won't quit  
But here are some of music's pioneers  
That time will not allow us to forget  
For there's Basie, Miller, Sachimo  
And the king of all Sir Duke  
And with a voice like Ella's ringing out  
There's no way the band can lose

You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people

You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people

You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people

You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
I can feel it all over-all over now people

Can't you feel it all over  
Come on let's feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
Everybody-all over people

**"Isn't She Lovely"**

Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love

**"Another Star"**

La la la la la la lala la  
La la la la la la lala la

La la la la la la lala la  
La la la la la la lala la

For you  
There might be another star  
But through my eyes the light of you it's all I see

For you  
There might be another song  
But all my heart can hear is your melody

So long ago my heart without demanding  
Informed me that no other love colud do  
But listen did I not though understanding  
Fell in love with one  
Who would break my heart in two

For you  
Love might bring a toast of wine  
But which each sparkle know the best for you I pray

For you  
Love might be for you to find  
But I will celebrate our love of yestarday

So long ago my heart without demanding  
Informed me that no other love colud do  
But listen did I not though understanding  
Fell in love with one  
Who would break my heart in two

For you  
There might be another star  
But through my eyes the light of you it's all I see

For you  
There might be another song  
But in my heart your melody will stay with me

**"Power Flower"**

Pan is my name  
I live outside the door  
I have to keep the score of things around you

Fire and air,  
water I prepare  
I am the piper at the gates of dawning

It's not magic it's not madness  
Just the elements I style  
And I guarantee faithfully I will never go  
Until all is said and done  
In a twinkling I'll be gone  
Well excuse me I have so much more to do

Fancy I fell,  
A childlike tap I'll steal  
Look twice my friend it's not the wind at all

You'll never see,  
What you refuse to be  
The power in the seeing is believing.

It's not magic it's not madness  
Just the elements I style  
And I guarantee faithfully I will never go  
Until all is said and done  
In a twinkling I'll be gone  
Well excuse me I have so much more to do

It's not magic it's not madness  
Just the elements I style  
And I guarantee faithfully I will never go  
Until all is said and done  
In a twinkling I'll be gone  
Well excuse me I have so much more to do

_[Background]_  
Flower Power, Power Flower, Flower Power, Power of Love  
Power Flower, Flower Power, Power Flower, Flower of Love

_[repeat]_  
He's a power flower yeah, oh  
Protecting all the flowers, yeah, oh  
He's a flower's power, yeah  
Through earth, wind, fire, showers, yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh, oh, oh

He's a power flower yeah, oh  
Protecting all the flowers, yeah, oh

**"Outside My Window"**

La-La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La  
_[repeat 2 times]_

Much has been written about  
The world and all its kind of loves  
But the sweetest of them all  
You seldom will find stories of, oh oh oh oh

My love lives outside my window  
Clouds burst to give water  
So her love can grow, oh  
My love smiles to me each morning  
Says she'll never leave me and I know it's so

La-La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La  
_[repeat 1 times]_

You don't have to look around  
Or ask yourself if she is there  
'Cause the fragrance of her love  
Says hi with every breath of air, oh oh oh oh

La-La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La  
_[repeat 1 times]_

You will often hear her name  
Describing another's prettiness  
But if ever there was choice  
My flower would be the prettiest, oh oh oh oh

My love lives outside my window  
Clouds burst to give water  
So her love can grow, oh  
My love smiles to me each morning  
Says she'll never leave me and I know it's so

La-La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La-La  
La-La-La La-La  
_[repeat 6 times]_

**"A Seed's A Star / Tree Medley"**

We're a people black as is your night  
Born to spread Amma's eternal light  
Which since time began  
Has been to bring truth to every man

Our ancestors have since long ago  
Passed their wisdom down so we to know  
For here lies the key  
That will help unfold the mistery

A seed's a star  
A seed's a star's a seed  
A star's a seed  
A star's a seed's a star

In myself I do contain  
The elements of sun and rain  
First a seed with roots that swell  
I gradually burst through my shell  
Pushing down into the ground  
The root of me is homeward bound  
A trunk, a leaf and there I am  
A miracle of least by far

Tree - you are the longest living one we know  
the largest of all plants and still you grow

Tree - within your branches there's such history  
so much of what we're searching for to know

Every fifty years we celebrate  
Po Tolo, our star, as it rotates  
Though infinitely small  
It is still the heaviest of them all

_[Background]_

A seed's a star  
A seed's a star's a seed  
A star's a seed  
A star's a seed's a star  
A seed's a star  
A seed's a star's a seed  
A star's a seed  
A star's a seed's a star

_[Background-simultaneous]_

Ye Lolo De Ye  
Lolo Ye Kesse De Ye  
Kesse ye lolo De Ye  
Lolo Ye Kesse De Ye  
Kesse ye lolo De Ye  
Lolo Ye Kesse De Ye  
Kesse ye lolo De Ye  
Lolo Ye Kesse De Ye

And some believe antennas are their leaves  
That spans beyond our galaxy  
They've been, they are and probably will be  
Who are the mediocrity

**"Did I Hear You Say You Love Me"**

Aaah...  
Did I hear you say you love me  
Well baby I've got to know  
'Cause if you really really love me  
You've got to do things to show  
Don't give me the wrong impression  
By showing me warm expressions  
Put me in the right direction  
With tender love and affection  
I've been standing on the outside  
Trying to get on the inside

Did I hear you say you need me  
Well baby tell me the truth  
'Cause if you really really need me  
My sweetness here's what I'll do  
Cut out all my crazy playing  
'Cause for your love I have been laying  
Just tell me that is what you're saying  
And I'll be yours without delaying  
I've been standing on the outside  
Trying to get on the inside

Well if you love me honey let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you love me honey let me hear you say  
I love you  
Sounds so good  
Well if you love me honey let me hear you say  
I love you

Did I hear you say you want me  
Now please don't give me no mess  
'Cause if you really really want me  
You've got to give me your best  
Put my love life right in the pocket  
And dare someone to try to top it  
And when you think I want to drop it  
Just love me 'til I beg don't stop it  
'Cause I've been standing on the outside  
Trying to get on the inside

Well if you love me honey let me hear you say  
I love you  
Well if you love me honey let me hear you say  
I love you  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
If you love me honey let me hear you say  
I love you  
Baby, if you love me let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you love me let me hear you say  
I love you  
And if you need me let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you want me let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you need me let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you want me let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you need me let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you want me let me hear you say  
I love you  
If you need me let me hear you say  
I love you

**"All I Do"**

You made my soul a burning fire  
You're getting to be my one desire  
You're getting to be all that matters to me  
And let me tell you girl  
I hope and pray each day I live  
A little more love I'll have to give  
A little more love that's devoted and true  
'Cause all I do is think about you

All I do  
Oh baby  
Is think about you  
Think about you baby  
All I do  
m-m-m-m  
Is think about you

Baby just suppose I should happen to cross your mind  
And by some chance a boy like me you're really been trying to find  
Well let me tell you girl  
Think of how exciting it would be  
If you should discover you feel like me  
If you should discover this dream is for two  
We'll I'm gonna tell you girl  
I'd light a candle every day  
And pray that you'll always feel this way  
And pray that our love will forever be new  
'Cause all I do is think about you

All I do  
Oh baby  
Is think about you  
I think about you  
All I do  
Yeah, baby  
Is think about you

Gonna tell you girl  
I'd light a candle every day  
And pray that you'll always feel this way  
And pray that our love will forever be new  
I'm gonna tell you girl  
If I cannot have you for my own  
I'd rather be lonely and all alone  
I'd rather keep thinking the way that I do  
'Cause all I do is think about you

All I do  
- Oh baby  
Is think about you  
- Think about you baby  
All I do  
- Ou Oh baby  
Is think about you  
- I think about you baby  
All I do  
- Yeah baby  
Is think about you  
- Think about you baby,  
All I do  
- baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Is think about you  
- All I do is think about you baby  
All I do  
Is think about you  
- I think about cha baby  
All I do  
- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Is think about you  
- Oh baby, baby, baby

I'm thinking baby  
'bout you baby  
I'm thinking baby  
'bout you baby  
I'm thinking baby  
'give it to me baby  
I'm thinking baby  
- I'm thinking, thinking, yeah, yeah,  
'bout you baby  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah get on down

All I do  
Gotta get on down  
Is think about you  
- Whoa Whoa Whoa get on down  
All I do  
- All I do is think about you baby  
Is think about you  
- I think about you baby  
All I do  
- Oh baby  
Is think about you  
- Can you feel can you feel can feel  
All I do  
- the fire burning can't you feel the birds humming  
Is think about you  
- Think about you baby, oh oh  
All I do  
- Can't you feel my love flowing Can't you see my love growing  
Is think about you  
- Oh  
All I do is think about you

**"As If You Read My Mind"**

Close your eyes 'til the morning  
Close your eyes 'til the early dew  
Get inside what you've been missing  
Are the very first words that I heard coming from you

Take a chance on the secret  
That you hide for beneath your dreams  
Use your wildest imagination  
You just tell me what it is and I will make it be

As if you read my mind  
As if you touched my soul  
As if you knew exactly where I wanted to go

Let's get high on the happy  
With a toast to you and me  
Love is here just for the giving  
And between us we've got all the love we'll ever need

As if you read my mind  
As if you touched my soul  
As if you knew exactly where I wanted to go

As if you read my mind  
As if you touched my soul  
As if you knew exactly where I wanted to go

As if you read my mind  
As if you touched my soul  
As if you knew exactly where I wanted to go

As if you read my mind  
As if you touched my soul  
As if you knew exactly where I wanted to go

**"Do Like You"**

_[Keita]_ Show me how to do like you  
_[Aisha]_ If you say please  
_[Keita]_ Please

Since age one Keita knew he had the answer  
And it was that someday he'd be a dancer  
And with help from his sis  
Surely that boy would not miss  
From being the baddest dancer in the whole neighborhood  
Late at night when he was supposed to be sleeping  
You could hear the pitter patter of feet creeping  
To where music would play  
To his sister he would say  
Before his father said hey boy get right back in that bed

Show me how to do like you  
Show me how to do it  
Show me how to do like you  
Show me how to do it  
- Can you rock can you rock  
Show me how to do like you  
Can you rock around the clock, can you rock  
Show me how to do it  
- Can you rock can you rock  
Show me how to do like you  
Can you rock around the clock, can you rock

Once at school they put on a talent contest  
To find out who could really boogy the best  
But his mama said no  
Keita's much too young to go  
But his sister said please let him go so the world can see  
When they saw him they said he must be crazy  
Look at him he ain't nothing but a baby  
But soon as he began  
You knew the contest he would win  
Because everyone in the audience began to cheer

Show me how to do like you  
Show me how to do it  
Show me how to do like you  
Show me how to do it  
- Can you rock can you rock  
Show me how to do like you  
Can you rock around the clock, can you rock  
Show me how to do it  
- Can you rock can you rock  
Show me how to do like you  
Can you rock around the clock, can you rock  
Show me how to do it  
- Can you rock can you rock  
Show me how to do like you  
Can you rock around the clock, can you rock  
Show me how to do it

_[Aisha]_ Ooh, you done broke Mama's lamp  
_[Keita]_ Uh, uh  
_[Aisha]_ Yes you did  
_[Keita]_ No I didn't

**"Happy Birthday"**

You know it doesn't make much sense  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration  
Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
And I'm sure you would agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a world party on the day you came to be

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

I just never understood  
How a man who died for good  
Could not have a day that would  
Be set aside for his recognition  
Because it should never be  
Just because some cannot see  
The dream as clear as he  
that they should make it become an illusion  
And we all know everything  
That he stood for time will bring  
For in peace our hearts will sing  
Thanks to Martin Luther King

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Why has there never been a holiday  
Where peace is celebrated  
all throughout the world

The time is overdue  
For people like me and you  
Who know the way to truth  
Is love and unity to all God's children  
It should be a great event  
And the whole day should be spent  
In full remembrance  
Of those who lived and died for the oneness of all people  
So let us all begin  
We know that love can win  
Let it out don't hold it in  
Sing it loud as you can

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Ooh yeah  
Happy birthday...

We know the key to unify all people  
Is in the dream that you had so long ago  
That lives in all of the hearts of people  
That believe in unity  
We'll make the dream become a reality  
I know we will  
Because our hearts tell us so

**"Front Line"**

I am a veteran of the war  
I up and joined the army back in 1964  
At sixteen I just had to be a man at any cost  
I volunteered for Vietnam where I got my leg shot off  
I recall a quote from a movie that said "who's more a man  
Than a man with a reason that's worth dyin' for"

They had me standing on the front line  
They had me standing on the front line  
They had me standing on the front line  
But now I stand at the back of the line when it comes to gettin' ahead

They gave me a uniform and a tiny salty pill  
To stop the big urge I might have for the wrong kind of thrill  
They put a gun in my hand and said, "shoot until he's dead"  
But it's hard to kill when 'please your friend' echoes through your head

Brought up in church taught no man should take another's life  
But then put in a jungle where life has no price

They had me standing on the front line  
They had me standing on the front line  
They had me standing on the front line  
But now I stand at the back of the line when it comes to gettin' ahead

Back in the world the paper reads today  
Another war is in the brewing  
But what about the lives of yesterday  
And the many happy families that have been ruined

My niece is a hooker and my nephew's a junkie too  
But they say I have no right to tell them how they should do  
They laugh and say "quit bragging" 'bout the war you should never have been in  
But my mind is so brain-washed I'd prob'bly go back and do it again

I walk the neighborhood parading my purple heart  
With a fear of agent orange that no one will stop

They had me standing on the front line  
They had me standing on the front line  
They had me standing on the front line  
But now I stand at the back of the line when it comes to gettin' ahead

_[Repeat 2 times...fade out]_

**"It's You"**

I look inside my crystal ball of desire  
And know why rapid beats my heart  
I see the spark, I feel the flame of the fire  
Letting me know love wants to start  
No more playing around  
No more waiting around for the special one to come  
No more wearing a frown  
No more tears coming down 'cause I know what I want  
And I want what I know

Is you  
Nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, it's you, you're the angel sent from heaven above  
It's you, nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, you're that angel sent from heaven above for me  
(_[Background]_-Me for you and you for me)  
If only I had not waited I would have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited my life would be undone  
If only I had not waited I woul have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited for you _[Harmonica Solo]_

I look behind and what I sight is the mire  
So very lonely was my heart  
I look ahead I hear the sound of the choir  
Singing that love will never part  
No more hearing the sound of the rain coming down  
No more I can't see the sun  
No more hurting for fun 'cause the moment has come  
When I know what I want  
And I want what I know

Is you  
Nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, you're the angel sent from heaven above  
It's you, nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, you're that angel sent from heaven above for me  
(_[Background]_-Me for you and you for me)  
If only I had not waited I would have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited my life would be undone  
If only I had not waited I would have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited for you  
'Cause Baby

It's you  
Nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, you're the angel sent from heaven above  
It's you, nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, you're that angel sent from heaven above for me  
(_[Background]_-Me for you and you for me)  
If only I had not waited I would have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited my life would be undone  
If only I had not waited I would have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited for you  
'Cause Baby

It's you  
Nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, you're the angel sent from heaven above  
It's you, nobody has to tell me so  
It's you, you're that angel sent from heaven above for me  
(_[Background]_-Me for you and you for me)  
If only I had not waited I would have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited my life would be undone  
If only I had not waited I would have picked the wrong one  
If only I had not waited for you  
'Cause Baby it's you

**"Moments Aren't Moments"**

Tender, warm and serene  
Are the words that might come close to having  
Remnants of the feelings that we can no longer hide  
Mighty, shining and clear  
Are but mere expressions that don't come near  
To the ever glowing eminence of light in our eyes tonight

'Cause moments aren't moments  
Until they are moments like this magic moment of ours  
And magic's not magic  
Until it is magic like magical love in our hearts  
Feeling with tender love-bloom

Gentle, quiet, so soft  
Are the wings of love that can send us off  
To an ever splendor unknown to all in our time  
Trusting in the unknown and giving in to what feelings have shown  
Will take us to altered intimacies in our lives  
Where we'll find

That moments aren't moments  
Until they are moments like this magic moment of ours  
And magic's not magic  
Until it is magic like magical love in our hearts  
Feeling with tender love-bloom

'Cause moments aren't moments  
Until they are moments like this magic moment of ours  
And magic's not magic  
Until it is magic like magical love in our hearts  
Feeling with tender love-bloom  
_[Repeat twice]_

**"I Love You Too Much"**

Honey you make me feel like you care a lot  
But I-I-I-I-I, I love you too much  
Baby you make me feel like you need me a lot  
But I-I-I-I-I, I love you too much

When you say those words of love to me  
It makes me feel so good inside  
But when the sunshine comes and you must leave  
It only leaves me with my own foolish pride

Baby you make me feel like you care a lot  
But I-I-I-I-I, honey, I love you too much  
Baby you make me feel like you care a lot  
But I-I-I-I-I, honey, I love you too much

Oh, when you say those words of love to me  
I know you know you make me feel so good inside  
But if by break of day you never can stay  
There must be something in our love that I don't know about that you  
Feel you've got to hide

Baby, baby, you make me feel like you care a lot  
But I-I-I-I-I, honey, I love you too much  
Baby you make me feel like you care a lot  
But I-I-I-I-I, honey, I love you too much  
Hey I love you, I love you, I love, I love you  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
I love you, I need you, I love, I love you  
Feel me, feel me, feel me, feel me, love me, love me  
I love you baby, don't let nobody tell you that I don't love you baby  
Oh oh I love you  
Baby, have you ever wished that forever nighttime could last  
Don't leave my heart a broken glass baby, oh oh  
Sometimes I feel like I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
Maybe three much  
Yeah, I love you  
You make me feel like you care a lot  
But I-I-I-I-I, I love you too much

**"Stranger On The Shore Of Love"**

The curtain goes up  
The first act begins  
The scene is two people in love  
Lovely is she, lucky feels he

She smiles in his eyes  
He smiles in her eyes  
They both vow love never to part  
One sight for all, lovers to see

A perfect love story begins  
'til insecurity sets in  
What happens then is, one aching heart  
Oh, I don't wanna be  
No stranger on the shore of love with tears  
And a broken heart  
I can tell you that I don't wanna be  
No stranger on the shore of love with tears  
And a broken heart

A table for two  
Love vows of "I do"  
A honeymoon out of a dream  
Who could ask for, anything more

A home on a hill  
With love daffodils  
And cold winter nights by the fire  
What more could be, for she and he

There's more than enough love and yet  
She or he starts feeling regret  
What do you get, one broken heart

Oh, I don't wanna be  
No stranger on the shore of love with tears  
And a broken heart  
I can tell you from experience I don't wanna be  
No stranger on the shore of love with tears  
And a broken heart  
I don't wanna be  
No stranger on the shore of love with tears  
And a-a-a-oh, oh, oh  
Oh, I don't wanna be, please don't let me be  
No stranger on the shore of love with tears  
And a broken heart, na, na, na, na, na  
I don't wanna be no, don't let me be no  
No, no, no with tears  
I don't wanna have an upset stomach from a broken heart, baby  
I don't wanna be  
No stranger on the shore of love with tears  
And a broken heart

**"Go Home"**

Her parents said, girl don't leave home  
But her heart kept cheering her on  
She had a real good man, steady job  
But the two of them just weren't in her heart

She only wanted to be close to me  
To give me the love she knew someday I'd need  
But I kept saying girl you're wrong, go home

Long days, short nights when you're on the road  
For a pretty girl it's a heavy load  
And even so who'll pay your fare  
She said I'll make it on a wing and a prayer

She only wanted to be close to me  
To give me the love she knew someday I'd need  
But I kept saying girl you're wrong, go home

She said I've on right to tell her how life should be  
Especially when the only one she ever cared about in life was me  
But she agreed to go along with my final word

As fate would have life come around  
My world started tumbling down  
I lost my family, my friends and job  
And set free the only one who stuck with me from the start

She only wanted to be close to me  
To give me the love she knew someday I'd need  
But I kept saying girl you're wrong, go home

She said I've on right to tell her how life should be  
Especially when the only one she ever cared about in life was me  
But she agreed to go along with my final word, my final word

As fate would have life come around  
My world started tumbling down  
I lost my family, my friends and job  
And set free the only one who stuck with me from the start

She only wanted to be close to me  
To give me the love she knew someday I'd need  
But I kept saying girl you're wrong, go home  
She only wanted to be close to me  
To give me the love she knew someday I'd need  
But I kept saying girl you're wrong, go home  
Go home baby, you better go home right now  
Go home, little girl you better go home

**"You Will Know"**

Lonely one of young so brokenhearted  
Traveling down the right road of life  
Using pharmaceutical extractions  
To find the paradise

Finds the high but comes down feeling lower  
Gets down on their knees and starts to pray  
Looking up to heaven for the answer  
They hear a voice that says

You will know  
Troubled heart you'll know  
Problems have solutions  
Trust and I will show

You will know  
Troubled heart you'll know  
Every life has reason  
For I made it so

Single parent trying to raise their children  
But they would much rather not alone  
Reaches out to find that special someone  
To make their house a home

Finds someone but no one is the right one  
Gets down on their knees and starts to pray  
Looking up to heaven for the answer  
They hear a voice that says

You will know  
Lonely heart you'll know  
Problems have solutions  
Trust and I will show

You will know  
Lonely heart you'll know  
Every life has reason  
For I made it so

_[repeat 1st and 2nd chorus]_

**"One Of A Kind"**

There we were two lonely souls  
Existing from day to day  
Feeling love would never  
Come our way

Watching lover share their bliss  
Sadly wishing only if  
Believing that we had to live  
Life like this

But Like a bolt of lightning  
As when two stormy clouds collide  
We made a joyful happening  
To our lives

Now we're as happy as can be  
Me loving you and you loving me  
Two hearts intertwined  
Which makes us one of a kind

Feeling the charge of a love evermore  
Knowing that love is enough to live for  
It feels so fine  
Sharing love one of a kind

One of a kind now baby  
Your love and mine, such ecstasy  
One of kind sweet darling  
The only way love is meant to be

United love so fine  
Living in love one of a kind  
It feels nothing but fine  
Sharing our love one of kind  
-Harmonica Solo-

If we had a second chance  
At living a second time  
We'd change everything but our love  
In our lives

'Cause like a big disaster  
Lost in a never-ending night  
We light a light of magic  
Now we're as happy as can be  
Me loving you and you loving me  
Two hearts intertwined  
Which makes us one of a kind

Feeling the charge of a love evermore  
Knowing that love is enough to live for  
It feels so fine  
Sharing love one of a kind

One of a kind, now baby  
Your love and mind, such ecstasy  
One of a kind, sweet darling  
The only way love is meant to be  
_[Repeat]_

**"These Three Words"**

When was the last time  
That they heard you say  
Mother or father, I love you  
And when was the last time  
That they heard you say  
Daughter or son, I love you

Ones you say you cherish everyday  
Can instantly be taken away  
Then you'd say I know this can't be true  
When you never took the time  
To simply tell them "I love you"

When was the last time  
That they heard you say  
Sister or brother, I love you  
And when was the last time  
That they heard you say  
Darling or best friend, I love you

The one for whom you'd give your very life  
Could be taken in the twinkling of an eye  
Through you tears you'd ask why did you go  
Knowing you didn't always show  
Just how much you loved them so


	8. Macklemore

**Hello dirtbags  
**

**"Penis Song"**

Ladies and gentlemen  
Introducing, the penis song.  
(Oh no he didn't)  
(Honk a dick)

This is my penis song  
I wish that I had a bigger shlong  
One that was quite a bit more thick and way more long  
One of those porno king kong dongs

Check it out  
I wish my dick was bigger, I can admit it  
I'm above average on inches but I want a damn double digit  
If I had a big ol' cock what would I do?  
I'd probably go to Florida and show it Katrina and screw  
Get buck naked and start streaking at my school  
And get arrested but at least the girls would be impressed  
With my third leg and, and then I'd go to a keg and  
Do a keg stand, get drunk and do the running man  
With no clothes on just to show off  
My dick's bigger than yours when mine is cold and soft  
Haha, oh yeah I forgot that's not really the cock that I have  
I went out and party-bagged 'em and quickly opened the package  
And it fit me like Kriss Kross's old school starter jackets  
Trying to convince myself like, "Size doesn't matter,"  
Anyways I'd probably just put it on backwards cause I mean  
I know that god made us all different and special  
But shit did he really have to invent lopsided testicles?  
I don't have them I just feel bad for the like you know the guys with like  
Their left one hangs like lower than the right, kinda like a lazy eye like on your balls  
I mean I don't know, I just feel bad

This is my penis song  
I wish that I had a bigger shlong  
One that was quite a bit more thick and way more long  
Fellas if ya'll feel me sing along

Yo ladies  
Yeah?  
Ladies!  
Yeah?  
Do you want a guy with an average dick?  
Hell no  
Then- wait you don't?  
No you honkey dick  
Okay that's cool, no that's fine

I promise, I'm so self conscious  
That's why you never see me skinny dippin' in August  
Always walkin' around with my hands in my pockets trying to pump blood into my guy Alfonso  
I mean, goddamn I don't think you girls understand  
I've had a complex since that song Short Short Man  
And even though girls have told me that I'm big when I watch a porno I feel like a little kid  
I mean, let's take Ron Jeremy  
Now if a girl sees him she'll compare him to me  
And every MC in hip hop has got a huge cock  
Or at least talks about it in every song that they've got  
I mean, shit  
If I was really hung I'd make a whole album called Me and My Dick  
With interludes of all the girls that I'd been with  
And talk about my package and multiple orgasms  
'Cause all that I see is that size does matter  
We got Enzite, penis pumps surgery to Viagra  
But when it all adds up you can't really change it  
I'm not a porno star I just gotta face it  
You know, what can I do  
This song goes out to like all the like little bit above average dudes  
So like all the small dudes, medium dudes but all you big dudes stop

This is my penis song  
I wish that I had a bigger shlong  
One that was quite a bit more thick and way more long  
Fellas if ya'll feel me sing along

**"Hold Your Head Up"**  
(feat. Xperience)

Hold your head up, there's a light in the sky.  
I know you're fed up, but you must try to survive.  
Each moment's precious, don't let life pass you by-  
Keep focused, keep your eyes on the prize.

A friend of mine once told me,  
We have many paths in this journey.  
They act in different directions  
So when you question don't be worried,  
It's not a wrong one-  
Beauty can be found in all of them.

You'll meet people whose paths intersect  
But you don't know how long you'll walk with them,  
Cause' the truth is, and it's so hard, but you'll never know  
How long we'll continue with our loved ones down this rugged road.  
The path veers and it's clear that we must steer alone.  
I've learned if you can't hold on to that moment that exists-  
Let it go.

Cause' freedom is god.  
Freedom is acknowledging the mask you have on  
And possessing the strength to take it off.  
Freedom is accepting every step of the path  
And when it's hard having faith in the ability to embrace that  
That's where you are,  
And this is it.  
The same shit that we work towards,  
But go against in the same sense.

My friend hit me to some game and truth unravelled, she said  
"The brighter the light, the darker the shadow",  
And since I'm on cliche terms, knowing is half the battle.  
But I don't know,  
So I just go with what was destined.  
Life can be a burden or a blessing,  
The choice is yours to be connected.  
It's there if you want it, you got it, now let it.

Hold your head up, there's a light in the sky.  
I know you're fed up, but you must try to survive.  
Each moment's precious, don't let life pass you by-  
Keep focused, keep your eyes on the prize.

I feel like I have nothing to give right now,  
This is my trial, tribulations, and it must go down,  
But where's the up?  
I'm stuck with the broken smile,  
No jokin' now, wantin' to grab a swish and smoke this out.  
The moment of a man choosing what path I will go down  
Do I give in, give up, or get up and live right now?  
With a split gut, pick myself up and spit my style,  
This is the only thing that can holds my ground.  
You're born into this world alone and alone you'll go out  
All I have is myself and everyone else I doubt.  
You can only trust yourself and depend on the help of the pound  
Inside the chest that beats with the breath of the now.  
No sunshine when she's gone, I can only see clouds.  
No homies can hold me down, the spirit's testing me now  
But I can withstand this world, but it seems so foul  
Flood of emotions, it's like I'm being held down to drown.  
Hell's right around the corner, but I can turn it around.  
You always have a choice, no matter the situation, you're not bound,  
To nothing, no one. You're chosen for this job,  
This is your life, you can't escape this bitch when it's hard.  
Just know that it passes, but you'll collect scars-  
They never go away, but they will make you who you are.  
This is a beautiful struggle, I share it in song cause'  
I can't control this, remember: the moment's beyond us.

Hold your head up, there's a light in the sky.  
I know you're fed up, but you must try to survive.  
Each moment's precious, don't let life pass you by-  
Keep focused, keep your eyes on the prize.

**"Ego"**

_[Intro: Speaking]_  
Ladies and gentlemen  
Second Thoughts on the beat  
Big up to Lace Cadence  
Good lookin' out for this one, man

_[Verse 1:]_  
I love hip hop music  
I just hate the ego  
The politics that follow it  
Getting caught in it can be lethal  
See I love the community  
'Cause a community will embrace you  
But you turn it back the community is the people that will hate you  
See everybody's striving for that same shit  
To get paid and make it  
And I'll be honest, I'm trying to become famous  
When someone makes a move  
Watch that person next to you  
Cause I'll warn ya  
I love Hova but jealousy's The Takeover  
Here come the mean mugs  
"I can't do what he does"  
And where does that lead us?  
To the ego that feeds us  
I wish that I could just do what I do  
But when a door opens for him I'm afraid there won't be enough room  
Comparison's a mother fucker  
Like MLK said,  
"We all want that band leader syndrome and it won't stop"  
This concept makes me wonder  
Is it the commodity of the music or the ego that is killing hip hop?

_[Chorus:]_  
It's the ego  
That makes me not give respect in death  
It's the ego  
That makes me talk shit behind people's back  
You know that it's the ego  
That's constantly polluting my consciousness  
So ingrained in my brain that I can barely even acknowledge it  
It's the ego  
That makes the present moment jet lagged  
I said it's the ego  
That has me trippin about the next man  
You know that it's the ego  
That makes me not go to the front  
Of the show 'cause the performers have exactly what I want

_[Verse 2:]_  
I'm so cool  
F'real?  
No dude, I'm serious spit it different and if you just flow too  
I'll listen lookin for glitches and rip 'em to shove improve  
That my rhythm's a little bit more intricate, just to boost  
My ego  
Is so evil  
Threatened by so many different kinds of people  
It seems that if you're goin' through somethin' and life is feelin' uncomfortable  
The immediate place you go is to your ego to comfort you  
When Boom Bap got signed  
I hated on him  
When Grayskul got signed  
I hated on him  
And that's hard to admit  
But since I'm really bein' honest  
I wanted to be one of the first to make it as a Northwest rap artist  
Instead of takin it as a plus for my region  
I took it as a cut to my dreams of makin' it out of this political scene of Northwest haters  
To be next I guess I'm just like them  
Jealous of who's taking that step

_[Chorus]_

_[Outro:]_  
Now everybody got one but people tryin' to front  
Claimin that they on the humble but cocky  
Now it comes up when we judge  
Or are threatened by someone  
But everyone still be like 'man that's not me'  
Now let me break it down son  
It's only a lack of love for ourselves  
Cause we're submerged in 'I gotta be'  
The best or number one  
But it's just that we don't trust  
In our heart and that's what stops me  
It's the ego

**"City Don't Sleep"**

Now everyday that I walk outta my building,  
I see homeless people sleeping and chillin' on the steps to the apartment that I live in.  
I'm not saying everyone is a victim, but the people that I live would treat em more like villains then actual citizens.  
I walk past a man laying in his own vomit, who gets his food and his garments by digging in the garbage.  
I beg your pardon. Mr president but I'm a resident and since you've been in office I haven't seen any evidence of things changin'  
We go into our Iraq and attack  
When got people on the streets without a roof over their backs.  
We've come to accept the homeless as part of our landscape.  
The money the government wastes could provide them with a safe place.  
To eat and sleep, but we cease to see that our own country is based around war, power and greed.  
We got families on the street with no where to go, and the concrete's the only place they have to call home.

Nowhere to call your own,  
Out here in the cold,  
Wishin' you had a home,  
Feelin' you're all alone.  
_[x2]_

Now every face tells a different story, a different message.  
Now how can we judge the book when we don't know the beginning.  
We don't know what turned 'em to the bottle, or started injectin',  
We just see dirty clothes and another bum beggin',  
Whatta bout the kid who was an addict the second that his mom was pregnant,  
Or the young girl who was raped and stripped up, everything sacred.  
Who now stands downtown walkin' on the block pacin' cause the only way she knows how to make it, is gettin' naked.  
We don't want to face it,  
And it being the fact that the government created the ghetto and gave it crack,  
To oppress immigrants and blacks, and give 'em more of a set back.  
Like the last 500 years wasn't enough to accomplish that.  
Now look at the homeless rate, and tell me to my face the race,  
Doesn't play an intricate part in your fate in the United States,  
Now think about your home, and the place that you sleep,  
And the homeless, who only have the concrete.

Nowhere to call your home,  
Out here in the cold,  
Wishin' you had a home,  
Feelin' you're all alone.  
_[x2]_

Now if you wanna see change?  
Then throw your ones in the air,  
You think the system that we're living in is not fair?  
You wanna see change?  
Then put your ones in the air,  
Now point it to the ground, 'cause change starts right there.  
You wanna see change?  
Then put your ones in the air,  
You think the system that we're living in is not fair?  
You wanna see change?  
Then put your ones in the air,  
Now point 'em to yourself, 'cause change starts right there.  
'Cause change starts right there.

**"My Language"**

This is my language

Check it out, ya

The risk of blunderin' to rep in front of a couple a hundred kids knowin' my licks is humblin'  
Spit the struggle of an addict to puff in them swisher split but the light that was lit, I quickly run from it  
I turn away from that source inside, a slicker for happiness, thinkin' I need a store to buy it  
Recordin's priceless but look at how important ice is  
I thought rhymin was forever now it's imported diamonds  
My point is eyein', music that's absorbed my life an'  
You glorify guns, they bust sex and drugs of course they'll try it  
And I can't even front like I didn't, cause I still do and that's why I'm spittin'.  
I'm lookin' for this thing called moderation that I heard some found  
The only problem with drugs is sometimes you gotta come down  
I lived half my life numb and bud drowned and rum, vodka how many bucks 'ave I spent on dubstyle  
I'm 23, look at my lungs now, the amount of THC from the swish of sweet blunt count?  
I can't even conceive, that's why I run wild. In these streets like I was 13, like fuck now  
I make that revolution music. But not for the army, A reminder against the vices that harm me  
'Cause I could... never see how affected my lung is, you only get one shot at life, no ad-libs or punch ins

This is my language

Nah, nah,  
My mom once told me that we're not finished products, homie, authors of a book, and the object is to write it slowly  
This is my last 16, I'll go for it. Four years in college and this is all I have to show for it  
I said, this is my last song, so here's my passion, 18 tracks, each one an attempt to take my mask off  
Woo! The oral tradition's been passed on, while she ride the rhythm to the points that I'm a blast off  
Hah, And as the music absorbs through me to be like don p. to be hearin' beats from my dorm room  
XP! It's been a joy and blessin', my boy till my death and my step-cousin with voice from heaven  
Yes, Budo! It was you who produced through, I am connected and now our friendship is the truth, dude  
My last two, hafranoon _[?]_ to acourse _[?]_, I dedicate it to you, but this album's already yours, c'mon,

This is my language

I'm proud to say this is my language  
I'm out  
That's it  
The language of my world  
It's been a long journey, and a struggle indeed, and I'm so glad that it's over  
Thank you for listening  
Until next time  
Peace and blessings  
This is my language

**"The Town"**

"First memories of Seattle Hip Hop"  
"I remember the Sit 'N Spin"  
"Listening to Rap Attack, listening to Nasty Nes on Rap Attack"  
"Silver Shadow D, B-Mello"  
"That Do the Math, just hit me in my dome"  
"The Poetry Experience, that's where I really started writing"  
"... was RKCNDY"  
"Many ciphers, many battles, many sidewalks"  
"Held underground parties in Langston Hughes Township"

Now when I say 2-0, you say  
Nah, you know the rest,  
This is our scene  
Our music, our movement, the history lives through us  
I write to the beat and let life play the guitar strings  
Despite the drama, there's respect and camaraderie  
Every time one of my friends is mentioned in my philosophy  
It's a rite of passage, I'm not trying to be corny  
I got love for Sportn' Life, Alpha P, Massline, and Onry  
Every time somebody steps out on the road  
They bring a little Northwest soul with them, amen  
Alright then, just so you know  
I try to carry that everytime that I rock a show  
So, turn my sound up  
Ricochet off our mountain  
It's Good Medicine that Chief Sealth would of been proud of  
This is our city, town pride, heart, blood, sweat, tears, I-5, North, South side, vibe, live, ride down these city blocks  
And never will be stopped  
They tryin' to shut down the clubs that my city rocks  
Now Mr. Mayor why would you enforce an ordinance?  
Music it saves lives, these kids out here are supporting it  
And through the art form we've learned the importance of community  
Truth to the youth so they know what's up  
Yup, and as a public school student  
I learned from my teachers, but became through my music  
Take that away, that's a vital  
14 Fathoms Deep, Do the Math, Tribal  
My greatest teachers: Beasope and Bida  
Wordsayer was my mayor and things have changed  
But I carry the torch and what I do with that flame  
Is lit everytime that I step on the stage  
The skyline is etched in my veins  
You can never put that out, no matter how hard it rains

"Northwest, making you feel the vibe"  
"Check how Seattle do"  
"Coming to my side"  
"I mean I like how y'all do (thank you) but we on to new—"  
"Put it down for the town"  
"With music"  
"Making you feel the vibe"  
"Check how Seattle do"  
"Coming to my side"  
"When my peeps know my crew bring the flame"  
"Put it down for the town"  
"Wearing that Seattle blue"

That's right, when you put on a show  
And watch the people seat in between the creases and the doors  
Hitting the melly or sneaking in 'cause they're broke  
Now leaving in between sets because a needing to smoke  
The reason being whatever  
The scene from Beacon to Everett  
Is in need of less ego when we kick it alright  
I get on stage, style, share my whole life  
Try to reach 'em at the bar where they're drinking Miller Lite  
But the kids in the front, they bring out the passion, dude  
Make noise throughout the show and not only when we ask 'em to  
I watch the older cats jaded in the back  
Hands clasped, forgot when they weren't too cool to be a fan, damn  
Hatin' at the concert  
You don't remember RKCNDY, watching Heiro, or vibing out to Alkaholiks  
I know it's not the same, it never will be  
But my, my, my, my city's filthy  
And we've been truly dope since Supreme was up on Broadway in the dookie rope  
Mean muggin' in Sir Mixalot's video  
Back when Scene was rockin' house parties on the floor  
JMG's, Sit N' Spin, and The Paradox  
Back when Market introduced Geo to Sabz  
So much has changed here, so much has not  
I was just a kid hopin' I could earn my spot  
Try to get some props  
Meet a promoter who'll give me a shot  
To let me get up on stage and get the crowd to rock  
Read a page out my notebook  
What I thought would be respected, they would connect with it  
Now looking over the city's the only thing that keeps me calm  
Scattered thoughts jotted down by this pen in my palm  
It's like my city stands still, the world looks on  
If I could only capture it's beauty and put it in a song

"Northwest, making you feel the vibe"  
"Check how Seattle do"  
"Coming to my side"  
"I mean I like how y'all do (thank you) but we on to new—"  
"Put it down for the town"  
"With music"  
"Making you feel the vibe"  
"Check how Seattle do"  
"Coming to my side"  
"When my peeps know my crew bring the flame"  
"Put it down for the town"  
"Wearing that Seattle blue"

**"American"**

How y'all doing there, folks?  
My name is Aberdeen Washington  
And I'm a proud American and a terrorist fighter  
That's right  
Hey get me another beer bitch

Now when the day Bin Laden comes to town  
I'm a drop a deuce wipe it up with his towel  
Mow my lawn, sit on the couch, I'm a watch some football  
I pray to the lord the Cowboys win  
And beat the hell out of those damn Redskins  
Call up the boys, get drunk as shit  
Goddamn right, I'm American  
That's right, I'm American

Got a picture of Reagan above my fire  
Next to the deer I shot with my rifle  
N.R.A.? Hell yeah, I support 'em  
No pro-choice, no abortion  
Mexicans? send 'em back over the border  
Right on home to Samoa, wherever they come from  
Taking our jobs, eating out hamburgers, taking our jobs  
They're taking our jobs, I see 'em in the fields I'm taking their heads off  
I hate my job and I hate my boss  
But I love my country and I pray to God that the cowboys win  
FUCK YEAH ROMO  
That the Cowboys win

That's right, that's right, that's right, come on  
Everybody just clap your hands  
If you love our country, if you love our land  
That's right  
And if you're not clapping your hands  
You're a terrorist and you eat sand, sandwiches

The day Bin Laden comes to town  
I'm a drop a deuce wipe my poop with his towel  
Mow my lawn, sit on the couch, and I'm a watch some football  
And I pray to the lord the Cowboys win  
And beat the hell out of those damn Redskins  
Call up the boys, get drunk as shit  
Goddamn right, I'm American  
I'm Ameri-fuckin'-can

Now John McCain and Sarah Palin I know you lost out there and it was a tough one  
But you're still two mavericks in my book, don't worry about it  
Now listen Palin, I heard you like beer  
Me too and I don't have a six pack, but I got a beer bong in my pants  
What do you say we go get shitfaced in a helicopter and kill a moose  
America, the chosen  
Guns, explosions  
McDonalds, bowling  
You don't like it, we exploit ya  
Pop a pill, get a boner  
Hell Yeah Tony Romo  
Man that guy's so damn cute I want to sack his boner and ride him brokeback all the way to Wyoming  
... No homo... syke

Hey I said no homo  
Hey... fuck terrorists  
I don't mean like f-, I don't want to fuck a terrorist  
Guys I'm kidding  
I like Romo, I don't like Bromo  
I said fuck terrorists not I want to fuck a terrorist  
You wouldn't, if you caught Bin Laden you wouldn't give him one in the butt?  
For America?  
If ya said "no homo" right after ya did it?  
It doesn't count if it's terrorists  
Hey little Aberdeen, come in here

Yeah

Hey come sing the family national anthem, come on  
USA, USA, USA, USA, USA, USA, USA, Hey, Hey  
USA, USA, USA, USA, USA, USA, USA, Hey, Hey

That's right, I'm an American citizen  
Aberdeen Washington, this is my country  
And just because Barack Obama won the presidential election  
Does not mean that half the country doesn't feel the same way I do

And I came to America  
And I live in America  
Come on  
And I live in America

I do too, dad  
Let me get 'em

And I live in America  
And I live in Ameri...

Shut up, little Aberdeen shut the fuck up

My bad

Let me tell 'em  
That's right  
I'm American

**"Church"**  
(feat. Geo)

_[Jim Valvano speech at the 1993 ESPY Awards:]_  
Time, time is very precious to me. I don't know how much I have left and I have some things I would like to say.  
Hopefully at the end I'll have something that will be important to other people too.

_[Geologic:]_  
Stand up, sit down, stand up again  
Morse Code sent to God, are you listening?  
He must have been too busy fixing other shit  
No call, no response shows the opposite  
We confess to the man who was faceless  
I still do the same but to thousands of strangers  
Went through some changes, some said I'm faithless  
'Cause I replaced the altar with a basement  
I often fought the explanation of where people go when their bodies let go of the soul  
Does it just turn cold?  
Or do we get judged and told where to go?  
And if so, how the fuck would you know if nobody came back and said I'm telling you, bro?  
I could never get past the shit that was spit out the pastor's lips  
And the rapper's started making more sense  
I guess that's the reason that some people cringe when they kids get a hold of my shit  
If the grip of a God is insistent on not questioning if he truly exists  
No wonder that I got caught up in the music it filled my spirit to the brim, amen  
Motha fucker

_[Macklemore:]_  
This is my offering card  
The only thing I have to offer is bars  
The only time I felt like I was talking to God  
Was in my Walkman walking with Nas  
Alright see I be going to Sunday school every week  
In the back trying to read, but see that something was off  
Maybe it was 'cause I was trying to huddle in the yard  
Preacher didn't connect when he would mumble the Psalms  
I was in my head and I was bustin' with Pac  
Takin' off my wifebeater and getting drunk in the park  
After that part, I found God, it wasn't Jesus  
Some psilocybin and the ink released him  
I began to hold communion every time my music came out the speakers I used it  
And it fuled my movement I believed in, voice of reason, just me and my Adidas  
And I could achieve it, I put my hand over my heart, pledge allegiance  
I solemnly swear by the faith that raised my since Kool Herc dropped the needle  
The South Bronx, that's hip-hop's Egypt  
The word of our God is manipulated and twisted by the same system  
That is infiltrated and falsely interpreted Jesus  
One life, one love, one God, It's us, treated your neighbor how you would want to be treated  
The universal laws of God, don't look too far it's right here, us human beings  
The spirits right here and I don't have to see it  
Now every time I want to connect with God I put my headphones on  
Then I nod, grab my pen, my pad, let it seep in, in  
And that's my process  
And God's always watching  
Got God in my Walkman  
Go ahead and top that

**"Vipassana"**

Yesterday, forget it  
Tomorrow is, nada  
The present is, right here, through the breath, watch it  
Atheist Jesus piece, hangin' on a cross  
We sit and discuss God on lawn chairs  
About how we got here,  
What it is, what it isn't, shit  
Fate versus faith, scrimmagin' with coincidence  
Leave out the market and hold up on the business end  
Focus on the genuine, with everything else, you can shed the skin  
I was a couple moves away from being dead  
In that ER overdosin', eyes bleedin' red  
I fell in love, made an album, got a buzz  
Lost it all, sobered up and guess what?  
Now we meet again  
And I'm back, finally just laughin'  
Expectations are resentments waiting to happen  
Studying the Dharma, Karma of a pastor and his practice  
Bahá'u'lláh Buddha, God, to the mountaintop and I'm traveling  
Learnin', yes, reflectin' on what matters  
People, permanence, lack of attachments  
It's space and time, a couple man-made distractions  
The measure of a spirit that no human can ever capture  
Church, this booth is my Vatican  
I don't control life, but I can control how I react to it  
Student of the breath, brick beats and balancin'  
Desire versus truth until I finally find happiness

I was put here to do something before I'm lyin' in that casket  
I'd be lyin' on the beat if I said I didn't know what that is  
The world's a stage and we play a character, I found him  
It took me 20 something years and a bunch of shitty sound checks  
I'm not gonna be content, until I find gratitude  
Regardless of my sales or the record deals they're handin' you  
If the next generation takes our legacy and samples you  
We'll have a bunch of mp3's and misled kids to pass 'em to  
I use my veins to create the color I paint from  
Delve into something 'til my heart becomes my paint brush  
I told my mama I'm not stoppin' 'til my name's up  
Thinkin' those comments on that blog is gonna save us  
Searchin' for everything but Gods and validation  
Get insecure and then we start blamin' the haters  
Used to look to women to fill a part of me that was vacant  
Truth, the only thing that I ever used in moderation  
So I stare into this paper instead of sitting at a cubicle  
Take all ugly shit inside and try to make it beautiful  
Use the cement from rock bottom and make it musical  
So the people can relate to where I've been,  
Where I'm going, what I've seen, what I've heard  
From the guts, fuck the glory  
Just a person on a porch putting it all into recording  
Many in my past and many that came before me  
I just keep walkin' my path and blessed to share my story

**"Kings"**

_[Hook:]_  
In the darkest of days  
Men become kings and still die of old age  
While the children become gods  
At last the whole world begins to play

_[Verse 1: Pearl Dragon]_  
My body is adorned with thorns  
King with a crown of thorns  
I wash my feet and kiss the ground I'm on  
I wash my feet kiss the ground I'm on, I'm on  
Jump niggas cause they thought I was a pawn  
But knowin' I'm a king I'm about to get on  
This the sirens for the quiet of the storm  
Ring that alarm, R-r-ring that alarm  
Yo her body was adorn adorned,  
And I adored her, so much that I had to ignore her  
Her body I explored it, like an explor-her  
Her first name was Dora, her first name was Dora  
I opened up the door and saw  
My queen getting raw, getting raw  
So like me beatin Resevoir Dog  
Had to hit it raw, no not raw dog  
I was a, hog, but I don't eat the pork  
She was a swine, crippling' my time  
On the cast of my pearl, yo she wasn't my girl  
This wasn't reality, this wasn't my world  
Like Jimi or Kurt before  
King with a crown I shall be adored  
Even if I have, always been ignored  
I was not the norm I will not be ignored

_[Hook]_

_[Verse 2: Thomas Gray]_  
Young world this the story of the kings  
A nigga couldn't decide should I rap or should I sing  
And since God blessed me with my wings  
I'm like a lil' nappy-head Bill Russell with the rings, feel me?  
Lately globetrottin' through a lotta traps  
Friends become rats, I'm talkin Judas in expensive slacks  
Fuck em, to tell the truth now I'm over that  
Sucker 'I'll be suckers, it don't matter that you roll with pack  
I steady grab my nuts and you can roll with that  
Pardon my back, and the weight on my shoulders black  
History's on my side, these niggas hard in they cars  
But in the streets they can't look me in the eye  
(Look me in the eye, look me in the eye)  
(Champagne Champagne)

_[Verse 3: Macklemore]_  
(Can I get em?)  
Stand like a man, move like a legend  
Talk but with action, that's how you'll be remembered  
The greats learned that humility is a weapon  
Sever ties with the part of you too big to learn a lesson  
Sit in silence, to fight the mind and try to find the present  
Cause we only get a couple chances to be epic  
And I'm connected, like God plugged my headphones  
Directly into heaven and told me to go and get em with this  
Mic cord, I am, nothing you can tell me  
They bark when they talk but they walk like the legless  
The purpose of my art, is for people to respect me  
I'm not a king I'm a servant to the desires that tempt me  
Only way to escape the cage in a valley of roots  
Be a mirror to the people when they're searchin for truth  
Only way to escape the cage in a valley of roots  
Claim the mirror, my people, keep searchin for you

_[Hook]_

**"Irish Celebration"**

I'm an Irishman  
Leather weathered Irish skin  
Beard orange as the sunset over the flag  
In the night sky we fly it in  
Pride for the life we fight to live  
History, I write with it  
Spit it with the dialect  
And this is a celebration of course  
The green, white, orange  
And when they pulled up on that shore  
First generation born  
Toast to those that made it on a boat to New York  
And when the English came the colonizer came  
They filled up bottles of gasoline, turned 'em into balls of flame  
And hurled 'em to protect what's ours  
Don't touch these lucky charms  
Whole bunch of Irish screaming "Fuck the London Guard"  
I'm kidding not dissin' London, this bloody war  
But go against the Irish and get a bloody jaw  
Preaching nonviolence but reminds of the scars  
And the bias, put a pint up everybody sing a song

We put our glass to the sky and lift up  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya  
So raise a pint for the people that aren't with us  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya

We put our glass to the sky and lift up  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya  
So raise a pint for the people that aren't with us  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya

From New England to New Brunswick  
Galway to Dublin  
A rebellious nation of freckled face hustlers  
Heart, blue collared workers and family  
My heritage, proud to be a Haggerty  
Now with whiskey in our veins  
Claiming were the bravest men  
I drank Old Crow, but pretended it was Jameson  
Dad sipped Guiness, I sipped Old English  
'Til he sat me down at 16 and said "boy, this is what a beer is"  
I put down the drink, couldn't drink like a gentleman  
That doesn't mean I can't make a drinking song for the rest of 'em  
Challenge us in football, yeah we might lose  
But don't put us next to a bar stool  
We take the history, script it in song  
Light the torch then you pass it on  
That's right I said, lineage through the rhythm we script it from the palm  
And we give til' Ireland is on  
Bottoms Up

We put our glass to the sky and lift up  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya  
So raise a pint for the people that aren't with us  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya

We put our glass to the sky and lift up  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya  
So raise a pint for the people that aren't with us  
And live tonight 'cause you can't take it with ya

**"Can't Hold Us"**

_[Intro:]_  
Ay, ay, ay  
Good to see you, come on in, let's go  
Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up

Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh  
Let's go!

Na na na na na na na na (aha)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
Ma-ckle-more

_[Album version ending:]_  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us.

_[Music video ending 2x:]_  
Let the night come, before the fight's won  
Some might run against the test  
But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause  
Their fears then prove that courage exists

Hope _[echo]_

**"Thrift Shop"**  
(feat. Wanz)

Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping?

What, what, what, what... _[many times]_

Bada, badada, badada, bada... _[x9]_

_[Hook:]_  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

_[Verse 1:]_  
Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."  
Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
(Piiisssssss)  
But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
Bummy and grungy, fuck it, man  
I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch  
I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

_[Hook x2]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)  
I'm not, I'm not stuck, I'm searchin' in that section (Uptons)  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker  
The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker  
I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker  
They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)  
I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls from a brand and you hella won't  
Man you hella won't

(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your granddad's clothes (damn right)  
I look incredible (now come on man)  
I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat)  
From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)

_[Hook]_

Is that your grandma's coat?

**"Same Love"**  
(with Ryan Lewis)  
(feat. Mary Lambert)

When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,  
'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "  
Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.  
I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that liked the same sex  
Had the characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing God, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
I don't know

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it

(I don't know)

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
Till the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever God you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up... sex

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love is patient  
Love is kind  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
Love is kind


	9. Zendaya

**"Fashion Is My Kryptonite"**  
(with Bella Thorne)

Here we go now!  
Here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now!

Yo, yo look at me  
Walkin' down the runway, like a V.I.P.  
Just doin' my thing, with my girl Z  
Yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me

Hey B, I'm doin' my thing  
And when I say "What?", lemme hear you sing  
We got the moves, we talk the talk  
And now we're gonna show 'em we can walk the walk!

When we up in the club  
It's easy to see  
That we got style in our veins  
'Cause fashion's what we breathe

When we up on the runway  
We doing it right, right  
R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right!

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite...

Yo, yo we got them moves  
Walkin' down the street, in our dancin' shoes  
High-top's on, and I'm ready to roll  
My super style, out of control

Hold up, I got somethin' to say  
Our fashion sense's a-okay  
Walkin' your way, so you better look grace  
We're double dose of sugar and spice

When we walkin' like this  
Everybody knows  
That we got fashion in our blood  
From our head to our toes

Nobody will argue  
We lookin' so right, right  
R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go now!)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go now!)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now!)  
Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
Fashion is my kryptonite...

**"Same Heart"**  
(with Bella Thorne)

Aaah Yeah Yeah  
I see the spotlight in my dreams  
I just wanna reach out  
Find out what it's all about  
I'll have to turn it in with  
All leards of a different feather  
Where they were together

No matter what may happen in our lives  
You are you and I am I  
I wanna rule the world  
You wanna wake it up  
But we're here for each other no matter what what what what _[echo]_

Like fire to the flame  
Like water to the rain  
Like blue to the sky  
You and I  
Will stick up for each other  
It's our time

Nothing's gonna break us apart  
We're always gonna shine in the dark  
Wherever we go, wherever we are  
We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!  
Same heart!

Standing on the top of the world  
Everything is magic  
You know that we have it  
Even though we're two different girls  
You know it's okay, time to celebrate, yeah

It's the greatest moment of our lives  
You are you, and I am I  
I wanna rule the world  
You wanna wake it up  
But we're here for each other  
No matter what what what what _[echo]_

Like fire to the flame  
Like water to the rain  
Like blue to the sky  
You and I  
Will stick up for each other  
It's our time (our time)

Nothing's gonna break us apart  
We're always gonna shine in the dark  
Wherever we go, wherever we are  
We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!  
Same heart!  
Shine in the dark...  
AH! Whoa!

Let's go girl!  
Let's go girl!  
Hey Hey Hey

Like fire to the flame  
Like water to the rain  
Like blue to the sky  
You and I  
Will stick up for each other  
It's our time

Nothing's gonna break us apart  
We're always gonna shine in the dark  
Wherever we go, wherever we are  
We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!  
Same heart!  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Same heart!

**"Contagious Love"**  
(with Bella Thorne)

Contagious love

_[Bella (Verse 1):]_  
It might rain just a little but  
Yeah we dance in it  
Rock to the rhythm  
And we put our hands with it  
One life to live  
So we live it to the fullest  
Young and free yeah  
You know how we do it

_[Zendaya:]_  
Head in the clouds  
And the sun shines bright  
Hope in your eyes  
And it shines that light  
Gravity itself couldn't hold you down  
Joy inside in the merry go-round

_[Bella:]_  
And we bring it right back  
Positive energy magnetic attraction  
Ha ha so we spread that love  
Now everybody show it now  
Do it all together now

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

_[Bella:]_  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Let me get that contagious love like

_[Zendaya:]_  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

_[Bella:]_  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Give me, give me that contagious love like

_[Bella (Verse 2):]_  
We put smiles over frowns  
And we laugh without reason  
Live out loud  
Cause our hearts still beating  
Sing on the elevator  
Watch how people stare  
Capture reaction the moment's still there

_[Zendaya:]_  
These are the times  
That we live for  
So do it big make it count  
Reel it in slow  
Cause the clock don't stop  
Time won't stand still  
You steal every moment that you can feel

_[Bella:]_  
Ha ha so we spread that love  
Now everybody show it now  
Do it all together now _[2x]_  
(And it'll all work out)

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

_[Bella:]_  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Let me get that contagious love like

_[Zendaya:]_  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

_[Bella:]_  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Give me give me that contagious love

_[Zendaya (Verse 3):]_  
You ain't gotta worry about a thing  
It'll be alright

_[Bella:]_  
And it'll be alright

_[Zendaya:]_  
You You ain't gotta worry

_[Bella:]_  
It might rain just a little but  
Yeah we dance in it  
Rock to the rhythm  
And we put our hands with it  
One life to live  
So we live it to the fullest  
Young and free yeah  
You know how we do it

_[Zendaya:]_  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

_[Bella:]_  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Let me get that contagious love like

_[Zendaya:]_  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love

_[Bella:]_  
And I'll be happy with just enough love  
Give me give me that contagious love

**"Beat Of My Drum"**

Looking for a bit of trouble  
I wanna have a little fun tonight  
Watch me while I speed it up  
Count down, get it, get it, turn it up

Ha! Gon' work it just like that  
Follow me until the game's over  
Move closer, bring it back  
Marching like a comeback soldier

I can't help myself  
I could be your drummer girl  
Move it like this  
Loving how you put it down with me  
Move to the beat of my drum

Got it like aye boom da da  
Ah oh aye boom da da  
Got it like aye boom da da  
Ah oh move to the beat of my drum

Got it like aye  
Hey!  
Got, got it like aye  
Hey  
Move, move to the beat of my drum  
Got it like

Show me if you got it ah  
Lemme see your game face on for me  
Work it, don't you make it stop  
Partying with my shades on baby  
I could be a ringleader yeah  
Calling all the shots tonight  
Giving you a little fever  
So keep it going 'til the sun rise

Ha! Gon' work that just like that  
Follow me until the game's over  
Move closer, bring it back  
Marching like a comeback soldier

I can't help myself  
I could be your drummer girl  
Move it like this  
Loving how you put it down with me  
Move to the beat of my drum

Got it like aye boom da da  
Ah oh aye boom da da  
Got it like aye boom da da  
Ah oh move to the beat of my drum  
Got it like aye

So if you wanna break it down  
Gotta keep up with the rhythm now

Hey  
Hey  
Got it like aye  
Hey  
Got it  
Hey  
Got it like aye

I can't help myself  
I could be your drummer girl  
Move it like this  
Loving how you put it down with me  
Move to the beat of my drum

Got it like aye

I can't help myself  
I could be your drummer girl  
Move it like this  
Loving how you put it down with me  
Move to the beat of my drum

Got it like aye boom da da  
Ah oh aye boom da da  
Got it like aye boom da da  
Ah oh move to the beat of my drum

Got it like aye  
Hey!  
Got it like aye  
Hey!  
Move, move to the beat of my drum  
Got it like aye  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Beat of my drum

**"Replay"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Make it stop  
Sound so good I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up  
I don't know, I don't know (know)  
But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there (right there)  
Keep it right there, keep it right there

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay

_[Verse 2]_  
Don't stop,  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
I don't wanna miss a single thing,  
I wanna hear every melody, yeah.  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating,  
Beating so loud, you'd can feel it  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating  
Beating for you

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down (down, down)  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay  
Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day!

_[Chorus]_

Yeah _[2x]_

**"Butterflies"**

Wait a minute  
Every time you're near  
My body's getting reckless  
Hope I don't regret this  
Wait a minute  
The way you make me feel  
I can't keep my focus  
It's too much to resist

I'm over being under your spell  
It keeps blinding me  
Was too blind to see, yeah  
I'm not the only one that you tell  
That I'm the only one

_[Chorus:]_  
But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie  
You rip me up with every last goodbye  
I don't wanna say forever  
It's just another now or never  
So heart don't let me trust these butterflies  
I don't trust these butterflies-flies  
'Cause they fool me every time

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Wait a minute  
You want another try  
Like the time befo-ore  
Then a million mo-ore  
Wait a minute  
I'm ready to fly  
No need to read your mind  
I can read the signs

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
I'm over being under your spell  
It keeps blinding me  
Was too blind to see, yeah  
I'm not the only one that you tell  
That I'm the only one

_[Chorus:]_  
But my heart keeps telling me the perfect lie  
You rip me up with every last goodbye  
I don't wanna say forever  
It's just another now or never  
So heart don't let me trust these butterflies  
I don't trust these butterflies-flies  
'Cause they fool me every time

You wanna catch me before I'm gone  
But I'm already there  
Yeah, I'm already there  
You wanna stop me from moving on  
But I'm already there  
Yeah, I'm already there

_[Chorus:]_  
My heart keeps telling me the perfect lie  
You rip me up with every last goodbye  
I don't wanna say forever  
It's just another now or never  
So heart don't let me trust these butterflies  
I don't trust these butterflies  
I don't trust these butterflies  
I don't trust these butterflies-flies  
'Cause they fool me every time

**"Cry For Love"**

I can't say I'm an expert on it  
In fact, it's a first time  
Anybody's made me feel the way you do, boy

It seems like it should be real easy  
With two people so right  
And yet, I find myself just waiting here  
Like I'm just your toy

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
You take me in, I take you back  
Baby, what's the problem?  
How we gonna solve it?  
But when I call, you don't call back  
Being with your boys is always more important

_[Chorus:]_  
I cry for love  
I don't think I'm supposed to  
Cry for love  
It's something wrong with me, maybe I'm not  
Cry for love  
Sometimes I wonder why I even  
Try for us  
I shouldn't have to cry for love

Oh, no, oh, no  
I really wanna ask my girls  
But they'll think I'm a fool  
So much for watching all those fairytales  
With happy endings

I wish I could've been prepared  
For all your stupid games  
I need to give it up  
'Cause I don't have a chance at winning

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
You take me in, I take you back  
Baby, what's the problem?  
How we gonna solve it?  
But when I call, you don't call back  
Being with your boys is always more important

_[Chorus:]_  
I cry for love  
I don't think I'm supposed to  
Cry for love  
It's something wrong with me, maybe I'm not  
Cry for love  
Sometimes I wonder why I even  
Try for us  
I shouldn't have to cry for love

What am I doing? What am I doing?  
This doesn't happen to girls like me  
Look in the mirror, look in the mirror  
Seeing your eyes red is not a cute thing

I don't wanna cry no more  
I don't wanna cry no more  
I got too much pride to be in my room asking why

_[Chorus:]_  
I cry for love  
I don't think I'm supposed to  
Cry for love  
It's something wrong with me, maybe I'm not  
Cry for love  
Sometimes I wonder why I even  
Try for us  
I shouldn't have to cry for love _[x2]_

**"Something To Dance For"**

A dream like this  
Not something you wish for  
A dream like this  
Not something you ask for  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for

Hey yeah, yeah,  
Ohhhh, this is something you dance for

There's a moment when you look to the side  
Who will fall, who will survive  
That's the moment when you find it inside  
On the line, this is your time

And it's all I want  
And it's all I do

A dream like this  
Not something you wish for  
A dream like this  
Not something you ask for  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for

Can you believe it are you feeling alive?  
Hit your mark, ready to rise  
Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind  
Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize

And it's all I want  
And it's all I do

A dream like this  
Not something you wish for  
A dream like this  
Not something you ask for  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this  
Not something you wish for  
A dream like this  
Not something you ask for  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for

For the love  
For the fame  
To bring down the rain  
By the way that you feel  
When they're calling your name  
For the days  
Nothing more  
It's just you on the floor

Oh this is something you dance for

A dream like this  
Not something you wish for  
A dream like this  
Not something you ask for  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this  
Not something you wish for  
A dream like this  
Not something you ask for  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for

**"Shake Santa Shake"**

Who's that dude in the cherry red suit  
Tearing up the floor tonight?  
He's shaking his hips, got a sack full of gifts  
And a beard that's crazy white

He's got the party rockin'  
Candy canes and stockings  
Dancing like he's Michael  
Spinning like the vinyls

Sleigh bells in the air  
Favorite time of year  
Where wishes come true,  
That's how we do, yeah, that's how we do

Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna take it  
To the house tonight!  
Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna make it  
Naughty never looked so nice!

_[2x]_  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho, yeah!

Let's keep it coming,  
And Prancer sipping eggnog V.I.P. (oh, yeah)  
Rudolph's checking the list  
He ain't never even gonna see

He's got the party rockin'  
Candy canes and stockings,  
Dancing like he's Michael  
Spinning like the vinyls

Sleigh bells in the air  
Favourite time of year  
Where wishes come true,  
That's how we do, yeah, that's how we do

Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna take it  
To the house tonight.  
Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna make it  
Naughty never looked so nice!

_[2x]_  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
We want that merry, merry!  
Ho-ho-ho, yeah!

_[2x]_  
Calling all my boys and girls  
Shaking up around the world  
Everybody celebrate  
Drop the beat and hit the brake!

Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna take it  
To the house tonight.  
Shake, Santa, shake it!  
We know you're gonna make,  
Best night of our lives!

_[2x]_  
We want that merry merry  
We want that merry merry  
We want that merry merry  
Ho ho ho ho yeah

**"Watch Me"**  
(with Bella Thorne)

_[Verse 1:]_  
_[Bella:]_  
I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat  
And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Just go and do what you do 'cause there's nothin' to prove  
_[Bella:]_  
I'm just bein' me watch me do me  
I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be  
And I don't need to pose for p-paparazzi  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Just keep the cameras flashin', to try to catch this action  
_[Bella:]_  
I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Light up the floor, play me one more  
_[Bella:]_  
Let me hear that  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Click clack on the high hat feel the bass vibrate feel the room rock  
Light up the floor, just like before  
_[Bella:]_  
Let me hear that  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Bass drop on the boombox, make your heart stop, feel the room rock!  
_[Zendaya:]_  
I'm doin' all I want to do, and I won't stop until I can't move  
I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me

_[Verse 2:]_  
_[Bella:]_  
I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song  
I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong  
_[Zendaya:]_  
I'm busy burning the track, not holdin' anything back  
_[Bella:]_  
I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Light up the floor, play me one more  
_[Bella:]_  
Let me hear that  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Click clack on the high hat feel the bass vibrate feel the room rock  
Light up the floor, just like before  
_[Bella:]_  
Let me hear that  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Bass drop on the boombox make your heart stop  
_[Together:]_  
Feel the room rock!  
_[Zendaya:]_  
I'm doin' all I want to do and I won't stop until I can't move  
_[Bella:]_  
I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me

_[Bridge:]_  
_[Bella:]_  
I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go  
_[Zendaya:]_  
L-let, l-let it, l-l-let it explode  
I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, to go!  
_[Bella:]_  
Go, go, go, go, go, go!

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Light up the floor, play me one more  
_[Bella:]_  
Let me hear that  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Click clack on the high hat feel the bass vibrate feel the room rock  
Light up the floor, just like before  
_[Bella:]_  
Let me hear that  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Bass drop on the boombox make your heart stop  
_[Zendaya:]_  
I'm doin' all I want to do and I won't stop until I can't move  
_[Bella:]_  
I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me  
_[Bella:]_  
Watch me; do me, me, me  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Watch me, watch me!


	10. BassHunter

**"Vi Sitter I Ventrilo Och Spelar DotA (Radio Edit)"**

Det är det enda ni gör på dagarna, ni sitter där i Ventrilo och spelar DotA.

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA (I hear you, man)  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA (I feel you, man)

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och pushar på och smeker, med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och springer runt och creepar, och motståndet vi sleepar

Have one on the house!

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA (I hear you, man)  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA (I feel you, man)

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA (That's more like it)  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA (Excellent choice)

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och pushar på och smeker, med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och springer runt och creepar, och motståndet vi sleepar

Let's get it on

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och pushar på och smeker, med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och springer runt och creepar, och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och pushar på och smeker, med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och springer runt och creepar, och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och pushar på och smeker, med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i Venten och spelar lite DotA, och springer runt och creepar, och motståndet vi sleepar

Don't worry, be happy!

**"Boten Anna (Radio Edit)"**

Jag känner en bot, hon heter Anna, Anna heter hon  
Och hon kan banna, banna dig så hårt  
Hon röjer upp i våran kanal  
Jag vill berätta för dig, att jag känner en bot

Jag känner en bot, hon heter Anna, Anna heter hon  
Och hon kan banna, banna dig så hårt  
Hon röjer upp i våran kanal  
Jag vill berätta för dig, att jag känner en bot

Som alltid vaktar alla som är här  
Och som ser till att vi blir utan besvär  
Det finns ingen take-over som lyckas  
Kom ihåg att det är jag som känner en bot

En bott som ingen, ingen annan slår  
Och hon kan kicka utan att du får  
Hon gör sig av med alla som spammar  
Ja, inget kan slå våran bott

(Ready for take off)  
(Are you ready?)

Jag känner en bot, hon heter Anna, Anna heter hon  
Och hon kan banna, banna dig så hårt  
Hon röjer upp i våran kanal  
Jag vill berätta för dig att jag känner en bot

Då kom den dagen, jag inte trodde fanns,  
det satte verkligen kanalen ur balans  
Jag trodde aldrig att jag hade så fel  
Men när Anna skrev och sa:  
"Jag är ingen bot  
Jag är en väldigt, väldigt vacker tjej"  
Som nu tyvärr är väldigt främmande för mig  
Men det finns inget som behöver förklaras  
För i mina ögon är hon alltid en bot

Jag känner en bot, hon heter Anna, Anna heter hon  
Och hon kan banna, banna dig så hårt  
Hon röjer upp i våran kanal  
Jag vill berätta för dig att jag känner en bot

Som alltid vaktar alla som är här  
Och som ser till att vi blir utan besvär  
Det finns ingen take-over som lyckas  
Kom ihåg att det är jag som känner en bot

En bott som ingen, ingen annan slår  
Och hon kan kicka utan att du får  
Hon gör sig av med alla som spammar  
Ja, inget kan slå våran bot

(Ready for take off)  
(Are you ready?)

**"Now You're Gone"**  
(feat. DJ Mental Theo's Bazzheadz)

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here,  
Now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here,  
Now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy,

Now you're gone  
There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Anna it will break apart  
It won't heal it never fades away  
I will think about you everyday

_[Instrumental]_

(Ready for takeoff)

Now your gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here,  
Now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy  
Now you're gone

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here  
Now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With the pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy  
Now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Anna it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I will think about you everyday

**"All I Ever Wanted"**

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see?

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do

And every day  
You're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

**"DotA"**

Rulti, Rulti, amen vafan.  
Amen för fan killar, var är ni nånstans?  
Varför kom ni inte och hjälpte mig?  
Jag va helt själv mot 3 hous ju.  
Men lol, hur fan skulle det gå till?  
Du springer fan 1000 gånger snabbare än oss,  
vi har inte en chans att komma dit innan du är död, fatta nu.  
Men ni får ju hänga med lite.  
Ni såg ju hur jag sprang på nayts ju.  
Men hallå, vi kan inte titta på dig hela tiden.  
Snacka med oss i vent istället.  
Jaja,men jag blinka ju på kartan  
Äh, skit samma, det går ju fan inte o spela med det här lagget.  
Äh men kom igen nu för fan, sluta whina.  
Vi drar hem nu och så helar och sen så pushar vi mitt okej?  
Jag har min Rulti redo  
Ja min kuk är ute också.  
Åh, palla detta.

(Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker)

Jonas, det är mat nu.  
Avisst,jag kommer.  
Jag ska bara spela klart matchen.  
Det är det enda ni gör på dagarna,  
ni sitter vid det där Ventrilo och spelar DotA.  
ÅH HAHAHAHAHA.

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar

**"I Know U Know"**

I think it's time that you let go  
At the end of the day I know you know  
But where is my DJ?

I know you know  
Our love had faded a long time ago  
Now it's time to move on  
Now go insane

I know you know  
The time we had felt like sunshine in our lives  
But now it's time for me to go  
Like this, hit it

Are you ready for this?  
But where is my DJ?

I think it's time that you let go  
At the end of the day I know you know

I know you know  
Our love had faded a long time ago  
Now it's time to move on  
Now go insane

I know you know  
The time we had felt like sunshine in our lives  
But now it's time for me to go  
Hit it 

**"Don't Walk Away"**

I remember the days, you are my life  
I remember the days, I'm sorry for everything

I remember the days when I had no hope  
I remember the mornings when I didn't get up  
There are so many things that I'd like to do  
You are my life, it should have been you

I'm trying to do what I've been told  
But I think too much of what I can hold  
Baby, let me explain, I want you to stay  
I'm sorry for everything, please don't walk away

Pump up the volume

I want to hold you, I want to touch your skin  
Hearing you breathe  
Those simple things are carrying me on

And now I know why you're leaving  
Open my door tonight  
Give me some time to set things right  
Don't leave me tonight

I remember the days when I had no hope  
I remember the mornings when I didn't get up  
There are so many things that I'd like to do  
You are my life, it should have been you

I'm trying to do what I've been told  
But I think too much of what I can hold  
Baby, let me explain, I want you to stay  
I'm sorry for everything, please don't walk away

Pump up the volume

Don't walk away  
Don't walk away


	11. Ol'Dirty Bastard

**"Intro"**

Ahh ahh, I never saw so many people tonight  
I mean y'all all got it crowded up in here and that's good  
I'm glad that y'all givin it up for him, y'all givin it up for him  
That's good - y'all make me want to cry or somethin  
Alright ladies and gentleman, tonight is a special night  
For one thing let me introduce myself my name is Mr. Russell Jones  
Excuse me for that one I had to let that one low ahh-hahhh  
And tonight, you're going to see that you never seen before  
Somethin that, that nobody in the history of rap ever set theyself to do  
This fuckin guy, that I speak to you about, is somethin crazy  
He's somethin insane, he's the greatest performer every-since  
Uhh, what's the guys name? (Ol Dirty!)  
Ahh, da, ahh, James Brown, he's bad, and he's a cool guy  
And you'll really need him, I mean need to really get to know him  
Ladies and gentleman, from all houses, to all towns  
From the moons of Pluto, back down to earth  
Ladies and gentleman, one more time, give it up for  
The Old Dirty Doggy, I mean, the Ol Dirty Bastard  
I love that guy!  
(Ol Dirty!)

Yes, how y'all doin out there?  
I wanted y'all to know that tonight is a special night  
Cause I'm happy to be living, you know  
A nigga tried to shoot me down and shit  
You know and, I don't know man it just feel good to be here man  
YouknowhatI'msayin?  
And I wanna let all y'all know I love you man, I love all y'all  
You know, but _[sniff]_  
But I really came here tonight _[sniff]_  
For one reason _[sniff]_,  
Just cause _[sniff]_ I don't need to cry  
I don't need to cry, dub you can play that shit man, play it man  
I'm tired of this shit, remember the time I told y'all  
When I got burnt, gonorrhea  
Well this bitch, there's a new bitch goddamnit  
Ohh, bitch burnt me again with gonorrhea  
So I didn't get burnt one time I got burnt actually two times  
When you really look at it  
Yeah, I love the girl but I had to cut the bitch off  
Yeah the bitch died, I killed the bitch  
She suffered a long pain bitchy ass go bitch had to go  
I I knew the bitch for ten minutes of her life  
But the pussy was good! Yes the pussy was good!  
I just want you to know girl!  
That I dedicated, this song, well this song really was written  
By Blowfly, and I want all y'all to hear this shit  
It's just a poem that I writ for you girl  
_[paper crinkles]_  
_[singing]_  
The first time, ever you sucked my dick  
Thank you thank you!  
I felt, the earth tremble, under my balls  
Somethin shot out of me real fast  
First time

Nah I'm just kidding witch'all  
How y'all feelin, listen to the album cuz it's BANGIN

We have only thirty-five chambers, there is no thirty-six  
I know that, but, I want to create a new chamber  
Oh? And what would that be?

**"Shimmy Shimmy Ya"**

_[Intro:]_  
(Oh, fuck, you can't even sing.)

Hey, baby, I like it raw...  
Yeah baby, I like it RAW!  
Ooh, baby, I like it raw...  
Yeah baby, I like it RAW!  
Sh...

_[Verse:]_  
Shimmy shimmy ya, shimmy yam, shimmy yay,  
Gimme the mic so I can take it away.  
Off on a natural charge, bon voyage  
Yeah, from the home of the Dodgers, Brooklyn squad  
Wu-Tang Killer Bees on a swarm!  
Rain on ya college ass, disco dorm!  
For you to even touch my skill,  
You gotta have the one Killer Bee and he ain't gonna kill. Now  
My producer slam, my flow is like bam!  
Chop that down, pass it all around!  
Lyrics get hard, quick cement to the ground!  
For any MC in any 52 states,  
I gets psycho killer Norman Bates!  
My producer slam, sharp like bam!  
Jump on stage, and then I dun-daaaah!

(I like the way you come)

Hey, baby, I like it rawww...  
Yeah baby, I like it RAWWW!  
Ooh, baby, I like it raww...  
Yeah baby, I like it RAWWW!

_[Reverse Verse]_

_[First Verse repeats]_

**"Baby C'mon"**

Yo, are you taping baby?  
Baby are you taping?  
Ohh yeahhahhahheeyahhhyahhhhohhhyahhhh  
Baby baby c'mon, baby c'mon, baby c'mon  
What the fuck anybody wanna do?  
Right motherfucking now!  
Ahhahhahhhah

_[Verse One:]_

I'm the dog who's ahead of the Lords  
Dirty Bastard from the Wu-Tang squad  
Can I get raw, yes I get Dirty to the floor  
Rhymes, hittin on your mind, you could never ignore  
Hip-hop to me is like a place to be  
My specialTY from me to you is emCEE  
Say what you wanna sayyyahhh, baby sayahh  
I flip the microphone-ah, any dayahh  
I'm mad swift because I got that gift of gab  
Niggaz get mad, your ass stink never had  
This talent that I got will resound the spot  
MC's, you got paid a lot  
You ever notice a black man damn mostly slams  
When it come to the money yo it ain't funny  
It's what you gotta do what you got to do  
C'mon, can I get a Wu-Tang  
Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang  
Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, it's on your brain  
I get riggy diggy raw when it's time to get  
On the dancefloor shotgun kill the shit  
BLAOW, then you won't step to me  
Thinking is he really raw as he said he'd be  
If I wasn't really raw, standing here on the floor  
You'd be like BOOOOO HE AIN'T NO HARDCORE  
Niggaz play like they live but won't survive  
Jumpin up and down ticklin that jive when you ticklin gab  
I'm an average man, G-O-D fan  
Let it be known who's the champ, Wu-Tang Clan!  
It's coming through and WU, boy it's bad too!  
Throw your hands in the air, if you don't care  
WHO, the Ol Dirty Bastard be  
Oh me on my, you be hoppin on my shit just like a fly  
BZZZZZT, all around  
The dirtiest stinkin sound down to the ground  
What what, what you wanna do?  
What you wanna do when I'm coming for you?  
I'm gonna give it to ya, bayyybah, bayybah,  
Bayybahhhahahahahahahahahahah...

**"Drunk Game (Sweet Sugar Pie)"**

Yo imagine, imagine the shit  
Drunk as hell and shit  
And you going into a fuckin bar and shit  
You stumbling over bitches and everything  
Falling over everywhere, throwing up and shit

Yeahhayyyeahhahhh  
C'mon c'mon  
Ahhahahiahhhhhhh  
I want ALL y'all people to feel what I feel  
See my momma taught me this SHEEEIIIT  
And my daddy learned from my momma  
Which is good! Which is goodahhhhhhhhh

Sweet sugar pie, oh I wish you were mine  
Lookin so good, like you know you should, yeah  
And I-ayyeah, love you down, down baby  
Oh my girlie, sweet my honey  
You look so good to me  
Love you down, all night long  
Yeahhheahhhahhhh  
Yeah, all night long  
Yeahhahhhhhh, all night long girl  
Sugar pie  
Sweet oh-my-oh-my there's no lie  
I love you girl, love you girl  
Love you sweet pie  
Yeaheahhhahhhhh

Do you love me? Do you love me like this?  
(Do you love this girl) I know you love me.  
I love you TOO!  
Ahhahhahhhah  
(I'll let you know) I'm serious  
I need to know that  
I needs you to let me really know that  
I said I'm serious, very, very serious  
Aight, let's go

_[sounds like Ol Dirty having the orgasm from hell on the microphone]_

Yeahhhh, all night long  
Yeahhaeahhahhhh  
Ahhhhhhhahahyeahh  
It's other groups that's better than me like the Temptations  
And you other, groups  
From the Motown, Philadelphia, Atlanta  
(this is dedicated to you)  
And you others, better than me  
Mrs. Jones, don't feel disgraced baby  
Because I love your soul your got it together type thing  
Diana Ross  
(see I don't say these things for myself)  
Michael JAZZY-Jackson  
(please understand or something)  
NO! I'm the baddest, hip-hop man, across the world!  
I don't care, what you care, I just give, what you receive!

**"Dirty Dancin'"**  
(feat. Method Man)

(Ol Dirty Bastard is doing a Martin Lawrence comedy skit from Raw)  
(this is going on in the background during the Intro and part  
Of the first verse)

You know God damn well I don't smoke this shit Meth  
_[coughing]_ Know damn well I don't smoke this sheyit  
Know damn well!  
I remember when we used to go down to the creek  
Member when we used to go down to the creek?  
And used to dip your head in the water?  
Everybody thought you had it in you, you know  
You used to jump out the water  
The water used to glisten alllllll over your bohhhhhhdy  
What? I said the water used to glisten alllllll over your bohhhhhhdy

_[Intro: Ol Dirty Bastard]_

Clean out my vocals  
Yeah, I said YEAH  
I said zuckazuhzuhzuh, zuckazuhzuh  
_[more nonsense noises]_  
Chkccha ckchcka Brooklyn, zucka Zoo  
C'mon baby baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, c'mon!

_[Verse One:]_

Superlogical this, superlogical that  
I detect a nigga dialect by the way he rap  
I elect myself President MC  
My career so intelligent, unique physique  
Then with mathematics, not democratic  
Static, topic, Asiatic  
Zssshuh, them unique, never leak, brlaharl...  
Bring it on back

Superlogical this, superlogical that  
I detect your dialect by the way you rappp!  
I elect myself President MC  
My career so intelligent, unique physique  
Doin mathematics and I'm not democratci  
No static, topic, I'm Asiatic  
See, I'm Unique, never... blarhalal...

_[Verse Two: Method Man, Ol Dirty Bastard]_

Crazy, lurkin in the shadows, I'm shady, sheisty  
Get your weight up, don't take me lightly  
Blasted, dirty to the grain I be stained with the madness  
It's the Meth-Tical with the Bastard

MZA MZA my name is the Ol Dirty Bas  
My gammmmme, to kick your ass  
Dnnah duh dnnh dnnh duh duh!  
Dnnah dnh duh duh duh dahhhhhh!

Flip and relax, take an Ex-Lax, I'm shittin  
On the industry that was frontin now they missin  
What everybody else is gettin  
Cuz they wasn't representin the real...

...appeal, like me and, old time  
When it comes to the microphone who killed the swine?  
Be the original G  
Do the rhymin on time and in the place to be

_[Interlude: Old Dirty Bastard, Method Man]_

You are now in my trance  
You are getting sleeeeeepyyyyyy  
You are now getting sleeeepyyyyy  
And sleeeeppieeerrrrr  
And sleepy, and sleepy

_[Verse Three: Method Man]_

This one here's for my people, my people  
Enter the 36 chambers, the sequel  
Part two, for me and the cipher troop  
With the Teflon lyrics that you can't get through  
With the twenty-two automatic rap you pack, what?  
You ain't hittin with that wack shit you kickin  
Straight from the beginning, of the game  
All the way to the ninth inning, I bring the pain  
Dark like the midnight train on the track by the RZA  
Diesel like Arnold Schwarzanegger

_[Outro: Ol Dirty Bastard]_

The hardware, choose the hardware  
Ask you a question, test the Ason  
Extra extra, read the drama and thennn another one  
Which you intrigue, do your rap fatigue in the...  
Ohhhh...  
Here I go, aauhhh  
Yeahhh...  
(shit that makes me high)

**"Harlem World"**

_[Intro: Ol Dirty Bastard, Shorty Shit Stain, and others]_

_[the first line originally ended "Dirty Dancin" on Jerky Boys sountrack]_

Shit that makes me high  
(one two, one two)  
Yo, we gonna bring it down, to Harlem World  
Bust your fuckin chops  
Yo I remember when niggaz was lookin at themselves  
On Farmers, motherfuckers was wearin double goose  
Motherfuckers actin all rowdy  
I'm sayin though  
(one two, one two)  
The whole trip that was never shown  
I'm sayin though  
See cause the knife, is the knife, of all knives  
Most people gather around  
To hear the show, that is comin through your town  
(I was playin)  
See my name (what what?)  
Is somethin, that you won't know  
Unless you're dowwwwwwwwn, with the Brooklyn Zoo  
Other brothers come  
But never... come back  
(Introducing)

So basically, what the Ol motherfuckin Dirty Bastard is sayin  
Is that if you fuck around (one two, one two)  
You're gonna get yo' ass fucked up  
So don't fuck around just lay down

_[Verse One: Ol Dirty Bastard]_

I remember (dnnah-dah) (dnh, duh, dnh, dnnah-dah)  
Not too long ago " "  
I went to a city " "  
And I saw a Wu-Tang show " "  
Now I always wanted " "  
To get, with, the band " "

But niggaz was singin they own songs  
Bein in they own worlds  
So I guess I, I guess I, RARAARRRRAAHHH!  
The terminology, the psychology  
You still expect me to accept  
Do what I say off of TV, kay  
With the button on record and the other on  
Thus I press pause for a serious cause  
To respect an intellect with this gratifying  
Now that I'm ready let the music begin  
As I detect what I wrote with my  
Through the time that I spent, money that I lent  
Rap records went up just to bounce  
Then became a new way to get paid  
They said "Rhymin on the mic is the number one"  
Then a brother get the feeling that he want to play cool  
You discombumberated diabolical fool  
Hog-flesh MC, go play in the mud  
Another 20th century, modern day  
Cannibal, humanoid, underground  
Chud broke loose from the god damn  
Dope-fiend addict why you walk with  
Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome  
When the MC's came, to live out their name  
Roast rockin rhymes that was always  
When I elevated, and mastered the time  
You was stimulated from the high post  
You got shot cause you knew you were rot

_[Verse Two:]_

You're not the king of the diss  
Youse a queen of a bitch  
And like a homosexual  
Your ass always switch  
Niggaz wake up in the morning  
You're ugly-ass Gods  
Got slob around your mouth  
Blue code in your eye  
You can't smile your teeth too gritty  
Can't even move, drawers too shitty  
(you know what else) You're shaped like a thistle  
The holes in your drawers when you fuck been there since  
YOU DUCKIN SUCKIN MOTHERFUCKIN COLD-HEARTED FAGGOT  
Sperm germs on your worm DISINTEGRATED MAGGOTS  
Repeat your rhymes all the time like a FUCKIN parrot  
Phony gold chains only rated two carats  
You tell your friends that your home is like heaven  
Livin in the gutter sewer seven pipe eleven  
You wear your socks twelve days in a row  
Turn them on the other side so the dirt won't show  
Go to school, take a shit, don't wipe your ass  
Claimin on another sucka nigga in your class  
YOU WANNA BATTLE?  
Is it the pork on your fork, or the swine on your mind  
Make you rap against a brother with a weak-ass rhyme  
Swine on your mind, pork on your fork  
Make you imitate the brother in the state of New York  
Chain on your BRAIN, that drove you inSANE  
When you tried to CLAIM, for the talent and the FAME  
Not in the GAME, yet and still you CAME  
Suffer the PAIN, as I demolish your NAME  
Not like Betty Crocker, baking cake in the OV  
Sayin this is dedicated to the one I love  
Not a swine or dove, from the heaven's up above  
When I rap, people CLAP, so the pushers they shove  
When I rhyme I get LOOSE, better than Mother Goose  
Rock the mic day and NIGHT, so you see I'm the JUICE  
Like the two-six-EIGHT, politicians demonstrate

_[Outro:]_

Now hold up hold up hold up hold up  
What y'all niggaz don't seem to hear  
Is y'all can not FUCK with me  
I saiiiiiiiiiid  
ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
Can't FUCK with me

I wanna give a shout out to my nigga Door, Door, Door  
Buddah Monk, Buddah Monk, Buddah Monk  
Yo, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack  
For the niggaz who's here  
And the girls who's out there  
Throw your hands in the air  
Cause this one is more fly  
Fly, fly  
Flyyyyy, flyyyy  
Flyyyyyyyyahhahayhahhhha  
BZZZZT  
Wooo!

Get your ass in the house boy, I told you  
Get your ass in the house! Get, get, in the god damn house boy!  
Last fuckin time I'm gonna talk to you you hard-headed motherfucker

C'mon daddy?  
I didn't mean nothin by it  
But when it come to... FUCKIN with you MC's

**"Cold Blooded"**

Y'all no nothing about the pimp game,  
I wanna thank Rick James for letting me do this song  
Thank you very much

Who are you? (who are you?)  
Girl who do you belong to?  
My point of view is  
Girl I think you're hot!

If we halt  
What words will I describe  
There's no dictionary book  
To explain how you look  
Because I think you're hot!

_[Chorus]_  
Sexy, sexy, sexy  
Cold Blooded!  
Girl I think you're hot!  
Sexy, sexy, sexy  
Cold Blooded!

Who are you?  
Girl what's your name and number?  
Is it true?  
Girl you think I'm hot!  
If we tried  
To get to know each other  
You might find  
You couldn't trade me for another!  
Cause I think you're so!

_[Chorus]_

Sweetheart baby,  
Touch me girl where I want to me touched  
Don't ever complain, gotcha in a cobra clutch  
Love me tender, love me sweet  
I wanna bust this nut in a superfreak  
Oh you're a superfreak, fuck me anywhere  
Great skin never do a do or dare  
I wanna undress you, hold your loosie tight  
And i won't cum all night!

_[Chorus til fade]_

**"Rollin' Wit You"**

You can't imitate me on this fuckin tape  
You ain't ringing the bell I'm ready when you are

(You ain't ringing the bell  
You ain't busting the grape  
You ain't imitating me on this fuckin tape) _[x10]_

I'm tellin you bitch ass niggas  
If y'all don't fuckin  
If y'all coloured bitch ass faggot punk ass motherfuckers  
Don't see that these white people are trying to take over your shit  
Don't worry, your baby's happy the Ol' Dirty Bastard is here  
Your baby happy I'm here  
To beat the shit out of all you faggot punk ass motherfuckers  
Bitch ass niggas!

I shut whole fuckin' world down  
You white motherfuckers could never, ever take over  
You can't ever take over! _[x2]_  
You shut the fuck up and you shut the fuck up  
That's what the fuck you do!  
(Could I get a beer, yo I need some beer)

You ain't using your phone, you ain't callin the cops  
Cause nigga I'm the only king of the block  
I'm the only black god, motherfucker!  
And I came to rock the spot  
When I throw at football pass at a bitch she miss  
Ain't trying to be funny gonna use my fist  
You can't use the family feud  
You can't run it on a cuckoooo!  
You bring shame, I'll keep Ol' Dirty safe  
Not locked up, cause I'll have your fuckin ass locked up!  
I'll stash you, lickin you down, light that blunt!  
You ain't gettin one,two I do what I want!  
If I got a problem, a problems got a problem til it's gone  
I'm the only Unique Ason  
You reap what you sew  
Fuckin with the O  
I got the precinct locked down  
You ain't using the po-po  
Fuck you Soso  
I got the keys to your hoe  
I'll stop your whole flow, all you bitches roll  
Would be from the ghetto  
You want me to control  
This fuckin' show  
Give Ol' Dirty what he want and mo!  
Time stops you'll go  
Mafia slow!  
Time'll stop you'll go  
Mafia! Pay me all my motherfucking money  
Or I'ma slow down your dough!

_[Chorus]_  
Jesus I'm rollin with you _[x4]_

You'll all be in danger  
You'll have a sex changer  
I'm gettin more anger call me Dr. Stranger  
I master the demon demonic toys  
Sting you with the venom kill your joy!  
Bitches throw hands in the air like to be sodomized  
That's what I'm here for!  
That's what I'm all about!  
I get girls and I'll they want to give is a good fuck from me  
Oh BABY!  
Hippa to the hoppa and you just don't stoppa  
I control Michael Jackson's Thriller  
Catch him and ruuhhahaha  
Fuck with the guys that'll make you shrug  
I'm the only original  
Fuck you chump!  
Shut the fuck up!

Yo did you understand that?

_[Chorus]_

**Gettin' High"**  
(feat. Brooklyn Zu, La the Darkman, Rayson)

_[Intro: Rayson, Zu Keeper]_  
Aiyyo, what's up nigga?  
Roll up that shit.  
Yo, where you comin' from, nigga?  
The fuck you talkin' 'bout?  
I'm comin' from Franklin.  
Nigga, Brooklyn Zu.  
Yo, I got a badge.  
You got a badge?  
Nigga, just give me $5.  
A'ight. You know I'm sayin', du'?  
Word up.  
Now which one of you niggaz really got dough?  
None o' us.  
Yo, yo, yo.

_[Chorus: Rayson]_  
We some GQ, get fresh, lamp a lot niggaz  
Lettin' all the world know, we be gettin' high  
_[repeat 3x]_

_[12 O'Clock]_  
What's up, nigga? Look how you strong, workin' 'em off  
Got that hoe-ass bitch tellin' you you ain't worth it no more  
She fuckin' while you on tour, the nigga next door  
Y'all even played basketball, should've punched ya in ya jaw  
Now nigga need to stay on tour, 10 g's is worth more  
She's a chickenhead whore, tryin' to score  
I knew a bitch like that before, named Mo'  
What a mink in the snow, a rink on the toe  
12 O'Clock know, a bitch never want a bitch  
Bitch!

_[La the Darkman]_  
Yo 12, this bitch Sky livin' in Bed-stuy  
Used to be a hon' until she started gettin' high  
The high school prom queen, now she prom fiend  
Her man was 85, so he sold her a dream  
Told her he was rich, so she sucked his dick  
Swallowed all his cum and she didn't even spit  
Suckin' him off in the whip, he loved that bitch  
He loved that bitch.. he loved that bitch

_[Chorus: repeat 3x]_

_[Shorty Shit Stain]_  
I know this nigga on the Hill who got mad mils  
Some masses, got credit cards, I mean this nigga got big bills  
Well, anyway, I'ma sick him  
Cuz his girl Dawn put me on to the whole ?  
She say he don't be home to caress her  
So I undressed her and made her feel better  
He got the safe in the basement under the cemented floor  
So what more, could you ask for?

_[Outro: Zu Keeper]_  
Producer. Representer. RZA. 12 O'Clock.  
Rayson. Zu Keeper. Shorty Shit Stain.  
Yo... yeah. One time.

**"You Don't Want To Fuck With Me"**

Yo, when I say you don't want to fuck with me  
I'm not talking to you girl (and woman)  
Yo, 'cause y'all want to fuck... y'all want to fuck me

_[Verse:]_  
I stay away from danger, danger stay away from me  
I kind of react on y'all niggas and then I flee  
Whatever you say is a mirage  
And on top of that, huh, nigga fuck y'all  
I'm the law of the land, got girls Uncle Nuggah  
I gagagaga got girls on the command  
I got the government lost on Gilligan Island (Nigga Please!)  
By December, CIA gettin' paid taxes back  
From the Candy Cane, Santa came, back in the big hurricane  
You ain't shaggy anymore D8, I ain't in your ballgame  
I became, ain't your doggy bag ho same  
You gotta make Ol' Dirty a better man  
In the world if you wanna live  
Fuck y'all, God don't forgive  
I don't answer phones  
I'll never reveal the Wu-Tang secret, and if you don't believe  
I'll kill your shit

_[Chorus: 2x]_  
You don't want  
You don't want fuck with me ('Cause my name is Ol' Dirty)

_[Verse:]_  
Please Nigga!  
You couldn't jump jump jump  
You couldn't punk, you couldn't funk funk funk the shit up  
My name is Dirt Dog the 18  
Millimeter, shoot you up, bust you up (Fuck fuck, What?)  
I drop an ambulance on a nigga  
Mad trucks, runnin' over niggas  
I love bitches, when they front on they pussycat  
You ain't gettin' over like a fat rat  
Hate is the method, killin' all you savages  
You won't be sendin' me messages  
I put your nigga on pause, I keep that shit on  
Destroy you through your whores  
'Cause you ain't never had clout  
You niggas on a rat drought  
I never get tired, I ain't in your drama quote  
Suck my dick!

_[Chorus: 6x]_  
(To the ugly girls, throw your hands in the fuckin' air!)  
(To the ugly bitches, wave 'em like you just don't care!)

_[Verse:]_  
Yo, I'm the cunt breath asshole eater  
And if you let me physically eat it, it only get (burps)  
Yo, the race we'll lose  
I'm ? the booze  
Don't eat the food!  
AAAAHH! If you really want to cum  
This dope game get your pussy numb  
YO! FUCK Y'ALL! EVERYBODY!

_[Chorus: 3x]_  
Don't ever look at my name as bad

**"Nigga Please"**

_[ODB]_  
I ain't no nigga

My words can't be held against me  
I'm not caught up in your law

All music must obey me  
All pain must obey me  
I cripple my enemies  
Got that careful vocabulary  
I can talk my way up out of anything  
Nobody's words can go against me  
I'm stingy, I want all that energy  
Osirus, the best nigga in the place to be  
I two hundred hot degree  
Burning ya til you faint y'all  
Y'all niggas shooting blanks y'all  
I'm fucking my vest, drive an armored tank y'all  
I dead niggas like a dog buries a bone  
You could never set me up I raise the pain volume  
Nominate me, as presidential MC  
My career so intelligent unique physique  
A nigga please!

_[ODB and RZA]_  
_[Chorus]_  
You could never fuck with the dog,  
A nigga please!  
Nigga I will bury ya bone  
A nigga please!  
I'm the one who burned ya home  
A nigga please!

Watch your shit fall like Rome  
I'm immune to all viruses  
I get the cocaine it cleans out my sinuses  
Just for slinging *nuh* I get a quarter a mil  
I'll have it raining ice drops the size of automobiles  
Kill all the government microchips in my body  
I'm the paranoid nigga at your party  
I kill all my enemies at birth!  
Shut the fuck up!  
Bitch and let my slide my hands up your skirt  
Nigga please!

_[Chorus]_

Nigga please! (You could never fuck with the dog) _[x5]_

_[RZA]_  
Straight up! ODB type shit  
Y'all watch out for the Abbott and Crazy Monk  
Coming soon  
Splashed y'all with the organic hip-hop spazola type  
Naw mean  
Straight up!  
For born in on

**"Dirt Dog"**

_[Ol' Dirty Bastard]_  
C'mon, fuck that shit  
_[panting hard seven times]_  
Yo bitches out there, a-throw your hands in the air  
To my niggaz out there (out there)  
Throw your guns in the air (one two three)  
Let me hear you go - Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Let me hear you go - Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
(Ahhhhh) Let me hear you go..  
NO!

Never been branded, no dough shorthanded  
This is why the Dirt Dog landed  
And I expanded - from the help of the RZA  
Shit that NUH commanded  
I'm a project hoe, LOVE project hoe  
Nigguh get BUST, at the front door  
(I do) I don't don't don't, I don't don't  
I don't got no love for the pro, the prostitute pro  
The Brooklyn Zoo know, I be like Old Joe  
_[pbbbbbbbbbbt]_  
See me at the cocaine sto'  
Coppin a.. eh ehh ehh.. and coppin mo'  
See I'm a real nigga, give a bitch a car  
Bitch want a Jeep, give a bitch a star  
Bitch wanna sleep, number one..  
.. umm, number one, I live in my momma house  
Number one, I live in my momma house  
This a Ol' Dirty Bastard production, let off SHOTS!  
Be hot like I thought from a bitch's twat  
I'm just a small boy, well known like Elroy  
Well employed  
Chest built up like steroids, electra master  
Pumpin ten motherfuckers  
You can't control the black man's God!  
Bluh bluh bluh bluh bluh, bluh, better stop  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-Dirtiest place to be  
You white Flintstone, bitch  
You stickin your dick in my gravel pit  
Gonna drill the center of the Earth  
You white women tryin to swine a bit  
I'm the Granddaddy Man from the Senegal clan  
Got the bite of a pit, keep your afro simmerin  
Nigga GUARD YOUR GROUND!  
(GUARD YOUR GROUND!)

Ah-throw your hands in the air  
To my niggaz out there, throw ya guns in the air  
Let me hear you go Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Let me hear you go Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Let me hear you go Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Let me hear you go Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Let me hear you go Dirt, Dirt Doooooooog!  
(I feel you penetrating through my body)  
Dirt, Dirt Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Let me hear you go Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Dirt, Doooooooog!  
Let me hear you go..

_[some woman humming la lahhh lahh..]_

(Oh baby I like it raw..  
Yeah baby I like it RAW..)

**"I Want Pussy"**

Stink hos _[repeat 6X]_

I want pussy for free, I want pussy for free  
You can not have my money  
I want pussy for free, look, I want pussy for free  
I want pussy for free, I want pussy for free (for freeeeeeeee)

I ain't givin none of y'all girls money shit fuck y'all  
Love ya but fuck ya let bounce this ball  
Screwface ya bitches put food on y'all  
He won't slip, won't trip, won't ever fall  
Bitch you better obey me, better not betray me  
Callin the cops sayin this is his baby

Pussy for free, baby, I don't want none of yall havin my money  
I want pussy

Yeah my momma can not protect y'all  
Yeah my momma can not protect y'all  
Yeah my momma can not protect y'all  
Right, Right  
Yeah my momma can not protect y'all  
Yeah my momma can not protect y'all  
Right Right  
Yeah my momma can not protect y'all  
My momma can not protect y'all  
My momma can not protect y'all  
My momma can not protect y'all  
Bitch and I ain't gonna protect y'all bitch  
Alright? Yeah

**"Dirty & Stinkin'"**  
(feat. 62nd Assassin)

_[ODB:]_

Yo, this ain't a Wu-Tang type slang, know what I'm sayin?  
I wanna just represent the whole Clan  
you know what I'm sayin?  
The GZA, Prince Rakeem, you know what I'm sayin?, Ghostface Killah  
Shallah Raekwon, Inspectah Deck, Baby-U, Method Man, 12 O'Clock  
Dirty O', 62nd Assassinater, know what I'm sayin?, style is coming  
Boom

This recorded and it's dirty and it's stinkin', funkier than regular  
Abuse, so I was thinkin' - about, droppin' this single on the charts  
lettin ya know, hey! - the kid has heart, I never deny myself as being  
Dope, but in my last jam, didn't slep on my notes  
You thought that I was weak, huh?, let me speak  
My rhymes come funkier than ya grandfathers feet, so listen mister  
Don't you ever forget the rhyme is dirty, you couldn't even clean it  
With Comet, for even more axe, some try Ajax  
Only mix with the best, 48-tract-ya  
I get down with the 8 sole sounds  
Lyrics that be flowin' from miless around, so let the music  
Shut ya ass up, then feel the uppercut, now I make ya fall to ya rutt

_[62nd Assassin:]_

Cabush!, can I get up? - Oof! - Crazy Stouf!  
Mad chamerz comin' at ya!, a 62nd Assassiner, strap into ya staminer  
A hardcore freakin' avenor, tearin' up the vibe for set  
Wit the mystery of Chess, -Boxin' at your mutherfuckin' text  
Then ya slip, when I flip, only on that combatic shit  
Rhymes comin straight from the fuckin' pits, so toggle up  
Don't puddle up, better yet just duck, I'm callin all earth-forms  
Huh!, I don't play games, I make pain, or migraines  
Stick it to ya ass like pain's, who in the hell did, ever drop shit  
Rammin' the mic, with 5 fingers of death, then bombed shit  
Like big momma, ya long gone, along with desert storm  
But have ya not heard, Word is bond

_[ODB:]_

62nd Assassinator, comin' at a theatre near you  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin', Yeah  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin', Yo  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin', Yes  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin'  
(I wanna tell ya somthin')

Yo!, Let me continue, verse number 2, style is wild, dirty stinkin  
Like (? - doodoo), If ya hangin' around, ya change ya mind  
It is a bad influence, but yo!, it's my rhyme  
I sit down and I say to myself (self), yo  
are you ready to top ya self?  
I drop the single for you to get a dose of, As I lay back  
Like a pillow on a sofa, gettin' paid?, yehhh!, right, would it?  
Why asking me, G? what, what, what, what, you know me  
My mouth is sugar, sweet as a honey bee, taste like a forty  
Stinkin' like Old-E'!, but I drink Ol' English so I speak Ol' English  
You gotta be Dirty and Stinkish, and if it's not, well I guess I'm not

The A-S-O-N my friends  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin'  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin', Baby  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin', Yes  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin', I said  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin'  
It's Dirty and it's Stinkin'

Over and over  
Wu-Tang comin through ya town

**"Dogged Out"**  
(feat. Big Syke, Too $hort)

_[Intro: Too $hort (Ol' Dirty Bastard)]_  
Bitch you knew I was a dog when you met me  
How you gonna get mad at me now?  
Cuz I got bitches.. everywhere  
Bitch I'm a player, y'know  
(Y'know, killa, y'know'I'msayin'  
I said shit, I said, that's dat monster +Dog Shit+, y'know'I'msayin'  
This is all dedicated to all you hoes)  
And bitches

_[Ol' Dirty Bastard (Too $hort)]_  
Shame on a nuh, who tried to step TUH  
the Ol' Dirty Bas, put my foot up your UHH  
Bitch, you walk around with your bra too tight (beitch)  
It's alright, you still gon' get fucked tonight  
Hoeeeeee! (bitch fucky) Stinkin ass hoe!  
You're the type of bitch don't appreciate shit  
Never had shit, so you won't be shit  
That pussy there, couldn't satisfy a hair  
on my body, treat me like a lolli and slob me doooooown (beitch)  
I'm Doo Doo Brown! (beitch) Hehahahaha  
Tossed salad, oh you in some shit now  
Callin me a dog, well leave a dog alone  
Cuz nothin can stop me from buryin my bones  
in the backyard, of someone else's house  
Ol' Dirt Dog, but I'm not +Dogged Out+  
Here comes Rover, sniffin at your ass  
Pardon me bitch, as I shit on your grass  
That means hoe, you been shit-ted on!  
I'm not the first dog that's shitted on your lawn

_[Chorus x2: Ol' Dirty Bastard]_  
Callin me a dog, well leave a dog alone  
Cuz nothin can stop me from buryin my bones  
in the backyard, of someone else's house  
Ol' Dirt Dog, but I'm not dog out

_[Big Syke]_  
Right behind my pitbull, all wrong  
That wanna make the cat moan all night long  
Puppy don't take me wrong, but it's gon'  
Be monkeys up, so call me gettin' toned  
Get gone thong, crew comin' through  
Big Syke daddy wid the Brooklyn Zu  
You know what to do, freaky sucky sucky  
Won't you show the crew how you play wit' the monkey  
Let him see you don't fake it, and you can take it  
It's only the bigger bone, gotta make it  
Baby shake it in the worst way, OK  
Up in you in the parle  
My forte is a freakyness, look at this  
I don't kiss anythin' that I don't miss, runnin' sense  
to get licked from the nuts to the crack of my butt  
I'm a dog, so what, but you still give it up, Wu/woof

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Too $hort]_  
Beitch, this is what I tell these hoes  
Don't sweat it baby, you'll never be my lady  
Take this bone, straight to the dome  
And get on (get on), cuz I don't wanna talk  
Shut the fuck up if you done wanna walk  
We on the same page? I thought so  
You know them +Big Dogs+ hit you wit' their paw hoe  
Big pimp (pimpin') jump the fence  
Hoppin' all night it don't make no sense (na na)  
From New York to Cali', whylin' (wild)  
I got the bitch in the alley howlin' (beitch)  
And she don't wanna go nowhere  
She got love for a player she don't know no better  
That's why I tell her (tell her)  
I'd be wid you forever if I could find time to put you  
in my schedule (beitch)  
Beitch, $hort Dog in the house

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Ol' Dirty Bastard]_  
She flew in like calm breeze  
Tall brown skin, her weave like palm trees  
I went coconuts  
Dipped my Dunkin' between your Donut  
Don't want it if it ain't no slut, bitch!  
Fathership touch ground, like fly on soup  
Don't invite me I tear the fuck down  
White boys cut my toupee!  
Seventh day rester, or scream play  
I slump MC slay, it ain't nuttin to bust ass  
Bullet him, get him fast  
Bitch I don't break out, blast to the next rash  
The dog piss on MC's like trees  
Got meals but still grill that old good welfare cheese

_[Chorus x2]_

**I Wanna Fuck"**  
(feat. Royal Flush)

_[Intro: Ol' Dirty Bastard]_  
Yo, I got love for you girls  
All my Sweet Suger Pies  
This is dedicated to youuuu

_[Royal Flush]_  
Hey baby what's your name? Look at your whole frame  
Compliment me on my chain, she bling it so I did the same  
Where we goin' from here? Lets smoke and drink in Belverdere  
Askin' me about my peers, where I been for all these years  
Starin' at my car yeah, notice money round here  
Please baby show your speed, nuff talk about me  
Where you work? What's your hobby?  
Married, or got kids to some bonnie  
Famous for karate  
What's your number, call you probably  
Waited for a week ot two, didn't see what we gon' do  
Came through, new car XL on them 22's  
Knock and marry, straight to her I wanna hit it badly  
Then she startin' barkin', said "first we gotta get married"  
I hate this bitch, all I wanna do is hit the nappy  
Gassed her head up, tell her anything tha make her happy  
Straight to the hotel, she suck dick and fuck well  
Asked me for my house number, I gave her Ol' Dirty's cell

_[Chorus: singer]_  
When I'm sippin' on the henny, make me wanna fuck,  
wanna fuck, wanna fuck  
When I'm thinkin' of them bitches I don't fall in  
love, fall in love, fall in love  
All I ever do is get high and fuck, bust a nut, bust a nut  
ODB and Royal Flush don't give a fuck, bitches what?

_[Ol' Dirty Bastard]_  
If a girl is a slut, with a hole in her butt  
Who used to be a meaty-bone puppy cow little mutt  
Came to my house smellin like trout  
I said, "Doggie doggie get the fuck out!"  
Let me tell you about the rash from the neck  
it's enough to put the ring around the collar in check  
She's nothin but a bitch other known as a witch  
with an irritating ITCH from trying to switch  
Strung out ass, foggin up glass  
Tellin all the niggas that the bitch first class  
Smoke a bag of hash with the money she stash  
Tear up the whiff, that appear in her Tabernacle Prayer  
But the only thing holy was her shitty underwear

_[Chorus]_

_[Royal Flush]_  
Head anytime I wannit, C-O 600  
World my state stuttin', girls come in diamond dozen  
Fuck hard, niece and cousins, doin' what your niggas wouldn't  
Fattin' like the white guttin', 85 I put my foot in  
Buck Scotties still pimpin', stay puttin' long dick in  
White pussy our commission, hit it while you when out fishin'  
Dog I be fuckin' bitches, while you be duckin' stitches  
And don't think cuz I'm a mack I won't buck at bitches  
Mad cuz my chain is bigger, rims look a little thicker  
Lifetsyle's alot richer, you actin' like low hitchin'  
Get a heater on my strippers, maybe y'all gon' hit it  
No rhymin', dance in a minute  
cuz everybody that I popped tonight at least had 3 E's in it..  
3 E's in it

_[Chorus x2]_

**"C'mon"**

_[Intro:]_  
Yo, are you taping baby?  
Baby are you taping?  
Ohh yeahhahhahheeyahhhyahhhhohhhyahhhh  
Baby baby c'mon, baby c'mon, baby c'mon  
What the fuck anybody wanna do?  
Right motherfucking now!  
Ahhahhahhhah

_[Ol' Dirty Bastard]_  
I'm the God who's ahead of the Lords  
Dirty Bastard from the Wu-Tang squad  
Can I get raw, yes I get Dirty to the floor  
Rhymes, hittin on your mind, you could never ignore  
Hip-hop to me is like a place to be  
My specialTY from me to you is emCEE  
Say what you wanna sayyyahhh, baby sayahh  
I flip the microphone-ah, any dayahh  
I'm mad swift because I got that gift of gab  
Niggaz get mad, your ass stink never had  
this talent that I got will resound the spot  
MC's, you got paid a lot  
You ever notice a black man damn mostly slams  
When it come to the money yo it ain't funny  
It's what you gotta do what you got to do  
C'mon, can I get a Wu-Tang  
Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang  
Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, Wu, Tang, it's on your brain  
I get riggy diggy raw when it's time to get  
on the dancefloor shotgun kill the shit  
BLAOW, then you won't step to me  
Thinking is he really raw as he said he'd be  
If I wasn't really raw, standing here on the floor  
You'd be like BOOOOO HE AIN'T NO HARDCORE  
Niggaz play like they live but won't survive  
Jumpin up and down ticklin that jive when you ticklin gab  
I'm an average man, G-O-D fan  
Let it be known who's the champ, Wu-Tang Clan!  
It's coming through and WU, boy it's bad too!  
Throw your hands in the air, if you don't care  
WHO, the Ol Dirty Bastard be  
oh me on my, you be hoppin on my shit just like a fly  
BZZZZZT, all around  
The dirtiest stinkin sound down to the ground  
What what, what you wanna do?  
What you wanna do when I'm coming for you?  
I'm gonna give it to ya, bayyybah, bayybah,  
bayybahhhahahahahahahahahahah...

**Ol Dirty's Back"**  
(feat. 12 O'Clock)

_[Intro: Ol Dirty Bastard]_

Sup? Let's go.  
(Yo Snoop Dogg! Yo Dre! Yo Too $hort! E-40, and the motherfucking Click!)  
Nuff respect to the West coast.  
(Duhhn duhhn duhhn)  
Yo, Ol Dirty Bastard coming through  
Know what I'm saying? I got the East coast locked the FUCK down  
Hear my SHIT, nigga! (Dirty dirty dirty, Brooklyn!)

_[Verse One: 12 O'Clock]_

Shit is crazy real in the field  
I watched niggaz blood get spilled over five dollar bills  
And major drug deals on the real  
See a nigga get meals and his bitch get him killed  
In this American dream to get some cream  
You're ownin a Beem, and your face in magazines  
12 O'Clock maintains in the game  
Bring the Pain to smokin Method, main  
It's not all about the fame, silly ass dames  
Get a gold record and you change  
And for the niggaz sellin cocaine, you're too blame  
Black people lives ain't the same  
And that's the Tale in my Hood  
Niggaz is up to no good, you better watch em in them hoods

_[Verse Two: Ol Dirty Bastard]_

I always thought livin life was easy  
Go to school, get a job, yo it couldn't be me  
So instead, I played my bed  
My momma got fed, and now a nigga livin with a dread  
My best fuckin friend, knew him since ten  
Nigga feed me CREAM, let me whip the Benz  
Houses all over Texas, lightning gold Lexus  
He had enough respect to dress this  
Expensive Tim suits, girl wearin fly Gucci boots  
Put me on like POOK!  
Every morning that I awake  
Ten G's in my fuckin face, combination to the safe!  
Son run the state, carrying coke by the weight  
Nigga put pounds in the weed gate  
And it's ran by Ol Dirty  
12 O'Clock, my little brother, he keeps it dirty  
Dirty

(Fuck all that motherfucking drug selling shit  
I wanna see some motherfucking lyrics  
I wanna hear some motherfucking lyrics  
What up nigga, what?)

Hahahahahahahahahahaha  
I got you nigga

_[Verse Three: 12 O'Clock, Ol Dirty Bastard]_

I'll rip mics on site you know the type  
New Jack, this is my City like Wesley Snipes  
Go fly a kite or somethin, make some muffins  
I come up bad in the town like Charles Bronson  
Now set your speaker and I'll do you for that reason  
12 is no joke I bring wreck through the seasons  
Solomon, contend, many more but just when  
That Joker act you can save for Jack Nicholson

One two and three, through your rap fatigue  
In the MC world, is a minor league  
What you speak, you swear it's unique  
It's just a peek, physique, of an old antique  
Don't expect a project, then it's bound to freeze  
Your whole head is stuck and stiff  
Next Siamese, I never liked rhymes  
That's incomplete, then again obsolete  
I shall repeat, there's an Easy Street  
For niggaz who earned, then learn your sojourn  
Then you return, as an intelligent, positive, messanger  
Not an experiment negative Lucifer  
With a tittling gloss of crafted skin  
Nothing like spring sauce, of the true origin  
Who would score, the wizard of war  
Came in best man was a god damn dinosaur  
No more jungle-like living, from the Blue Lagoon  
It's not an Animal House, National loon Lampoon  
If you understand the what when  
Why how, are you fellas who exempt  
or to disallow, a fresh MC, that will knock you down  
I gets dizzy spellbound like a merry-go-round  
While I'm freaking, shall I expose  
You take a subject, and then you decompose...


	12. Chapter 12

Hello

**"Vampires Will Never Hurt You"**

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

(Come on!)

_[Chorus]_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

_[Chorus]_  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

(Let's go! Come on!)

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
_[x2]_

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)

**"Drowning Lessons"**

Without a sound I took her down  
and dressed in red and blue I squeezed  
Imaginary wedding gown  
That you can't wear in front of me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Lets say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again  
Tomorrow we'll do it again

I dragged her down I put her out  
And back there I left her where no one could see  
And lifeless cold into this well  
I stared as this moment was held for me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet  
Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again

I never thought it'd be this way  
Just me and you, we're here alone  
And if you stay, all I'm asking for is  
A thousand bodies piled up  
I never thought would be enough  
To show you just what I've been thinking

And I'll keep on making more  
Just to prove that I adore  
Every inch of sanity  
All I'm asking for is, all I'm asking for is

C'mon

These hands stained red  
From the times that I've killed you and then  
We can wash down this engagement ring  
With poison and kerosene  
We'll laugh as we die  
And we'll celebrate the end of things  
With cheap champagne

Without, without a sound _[x2]_  
And I wish you away  
Without a sound  
And I wish you away

Without a sound, without a sound  
And I wish you away  
_[x3]_

**"Headfirst For Halos"**

Yeah!

Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all  
I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling  
And now the red ones make me fly  
And the blue ones help me fall  
And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling  
And as the fragments of my skull begin to fall  
Fall on your tongue like pixie dust just think happy thoughts

_[Chorus]_  
And we'll fly home  
We'll fly home  
You and I  
We'll fly home

Come on!

Well now I'm back in the middle of the day that starts it all.  
I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling.  
And now these red ones make me fly,  
And the blue ones help me fall.  
And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling.

_[Chorus]_  
And we'll fly home,  
You and I,  
We'll fly home.

Now honestly that's what I said to her, what I said to her

Think happy thoughts _[x8]_  
Think ha... wooo!

**"Demolition Lovers"**

Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running

But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold

Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of...

I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold

But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every...

All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this  
_[x4]_

As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun

And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever

**"Give 'Em Hell, Kid"**

Oh baby here comes the sound!  
I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine.  
This is how we like to do it in the murder scene.  
Can we settle up the score?

_[Chorus]_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.

You're beautiful!

Well I'm a total wreck and almost every day.  
Like the firing squad or the mess you made.  
Well don't I look pretty walking down the street.  
In the best damn dress I own?

_[Chorus]_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say.

Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say  
We are young and we don't care. (oh whoa ow)  
Your dreams and your hopeless hair. (oh whoa ow)  
We never wanted it to be this way.  
For all our lives.  
Do you care {at all}?

_[Chorus]_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say.

(What'd you call me?)  
(Well, there's no way I'm kissing that guy)

**"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison"**

In the middle of a gun fight...  
In the center of a restaurant...  
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life...will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer!

_[Chorus]_  
Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again.

They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost,  
My cellmate's a killer, they make me do push-ups (in drag)  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself...am I losing myself?!  
Well, I miss my mom,  
Will they give me the chair,  
Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare;  
Ah, nobody knows...all the trouble I've seen!

_[Chorus]_

To your room...  
What they ask of you  
Will make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember,  
Why remember...YOU?!

Do you have the keys to the hotel?!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!)

Life is but a dream for the dead,  
And well I, I won't go down by myself,  
But I'll go down with my friends.  
Now now now now... (I can't explain)  
Now now now... (I can't complain)  
Now now, yeah!

**"The Ghost Of You"**

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

**"Thank You For The Venom"**

Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

_[Chorus]_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you run,  
and run,  
and run,  
and run.

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

_[Chorus]_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe

_[Chorus]_  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

_[Chorus]_  
So give me all your poison (Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something (Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want (Fire at will)  
Then fire at will

**"It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish"**

For what you did to me,  
and what I'll do to you,  
you get, what everyone else gets,  
you get a lifetime

Let's go!

Do you remember that day when we met  
you told me this gets harder  
well it did  
been holding on forever,  
promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies,  
the damage you've inflicted, temporary wounds  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole

We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night  
bright lights that won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain.

Hip Hip Hooray for me, you talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep  
lay still like the dead  
from the razor to the rosary  
we could lose ourselves  
and paint these walls in pitchfork red

I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole

This hole you put me in  
wasn't deep enough  
and I'm climbing out right now  
you're running out of places to hide from me  
when you go  
just know that I will remember you  
if living was the hardest part  
we'll then one day be together  
and in the end we'll fall apart  
just like the leaves change in colors  
and then I will be with you  
I will be there one last time now

when you go  
just know that I will remember you

I lost my fear of falling  
I will be with you  
I will be with you

**"Cemetery Drive"**

This night, walk the dead  
In a solitary style  
And crash the cemetery gates.  
In the dress your husband hates  
Way down, mark the grave  
Where the search lights find us  
Drinking by the mausoleum door  
And they found you on the bathroom floor

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

Back home, off the run  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying (are you there at all?)  
If you want I'll keep on crying (do you care at all?)  
Did you get what you deserve? (are you there at all?)  
Is this what you always want me for?

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

When will I miss you, when will I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
Made it so hard

Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down...

**"Bury Me In Black"**

I said, we'll drown ourselves in misery tonight  
White lies, you've worn out all your dancing shoes this time

Just give us war-worn lipstick by the door if I inflame

These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight  
Black skies, we'll douse ourselves in high explosive light

Just give us war-worn, I've been calling you all week  
for my shotgun

Pick up the phone  
Pick up the phone, fucker

I wanna see what your insides look like (I wanna see what your insides look like)  
I bet you're not fucking pretty on the inside (Not so pretty)  
I wanna see what your insides look like (Not so pretty baby)  
I wanna see 'em (Not so)

Well you don't say  
And well I can explain what happened to my faith  
Late last night  
I sleep in empty pools and vacant alleyways  
And what I'm going through, shot lipgloss through my veins  
And when I can't complain  
With the falling rain

C'mon

I wanna save your heart  
I wanna see what your insides may be

**"The End."**

Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not

If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry

Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag  
You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!

I said yeah, yeah!  
I said yeah, yeah!

C'mon C'mon C'mon I said  
(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here  
(Save me!) Too young to die and my dear  
(You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and  
(Take me!)

**"Dead!"**

Yeah!

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead.

Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you* get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?

One, two, one two three four!

LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfucker,

If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
DEAD!

**"Welcome To The Black Parade"**

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

**"Disenchanted"**

Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen,  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.  
I hate the ending myself,  
But it started with an alright scene.

It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean.

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

So go, go away, just go, run away.  
But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay

Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya, come on

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

At all, at all, at all, at all

**"Famous Last Words"**

Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

**"Blood"**

Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.

So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!

**"Kill All Your Friends"**

Well you can hide a lot about yourself,  
But honey, what're you gonna do?  
And you can sleep in a coffin,  
But the past ain't through with you.

'Cause we are all a bunch of liars.  
Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?  
And we are all about to sell it,  
'Cause it's tragic with a capital T.  
Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.

Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,  
I'm shocked at what you're capable of.  
And if this is a coronation,  
I ain't feeling the love.

'Cause we are all a bunch of animals  
That never paid attention in school.  
So tell me all about your problems;  
I was killing before killing was cool.  
You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.

You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
You'll never get me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never get me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never get me.  
(Get me!)  
You'll never take me.  
(Take me!)  
You'll never get me alive.

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
It's been ten fucking years since I've been seeing  
Your face 'round here.  
And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear.


	13. HONEY COCAINE

Hello

**Fuck Yo Feelings"**

_[Hook:]_  
Ok, what the fuck you think this is?  
I'm a smoke me and my weed  
And bitch, I'm a drink that ish  
Alcohol 'till I fuckin' sleep!  
First Queen, Last Kings, ho  
Where da fuck you been bitch?  
Finna do my thing, bro  
When the fuck I feel tho, kid  
Fuck yo feelings tho _[x6]_  
Fuck 'em _[x4]_

_[Verse 1:]_  
Hello bitch. It's the Yellow Bitch  
I'm Honey Cocaine. Just tell yo bitch  
I'm a steal yo bitch, feel yo bitch  
And kill yo bitch and I mail her bits  
We live for the game, shit gone change  
LK bitch and we do this thang  
You ain't know the name well now you know  
When I grow my fame I'll move my name  
Well it's alota bitches hate  
But the rest of them niggas love me  
They say I'm fuckin with the devil  
It hasn't been that ugly, yea bitch  
It's no time for some privacy  
But it's time for the studio  
And yo niggas ain't even bother me

_[Hook:]_  
Ok, what the fuck you think this is?  
I'm a smoke me and my weed  
And bitch, I'm a drink that ish  
Alcohol 'till I fuckin' sleep!  
First Queen, Last Kings, ho  
Where da fuck you been bitch?  
Finna do my thing, bro  
When the fuck I feel tho, kid  
Fuck yo feelings tho _[x6]_  
Fuck 'em _[x4]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
Introduce to the fuckin team bro  
And I do dirty work for some clean gear  
Ok some say I been ghost  
Success is far but I been near  
Throw you in the ash and it's been clear  
Fake friends they get all the blur  
Gettin to the dough has been real  
Now I feel like it's my fuckin turn  
Tyga told me get em  
And I told him that I got em  
The view from the top is awesome  
But I made it from the bottom  
So fuck them, I'm doin it  
I'm a kid but I ain't new to this  
Sell tree wrap like she my bitch  
And I ain't fuckin through with it

_[Hook:]_  
Ok, what the fuck you think this is?  
I'm a smoke me and my weed  
And bitch, I'm a drink that ish  
Alcohol 'till I fuckin' sleep!  
First Queen, Last Kings, ho  
Where da fuck you been bitch?  
Finna do my thing, bro  
When the fuck I feel tho, kid  
Fuck yo feelings tho _[x6]_  
Fuck 'em _[x4]_  
Fuck your feelings. Bitch

**"Yo Own Thang"**

_[Chorus:]_  
Can't tell me shit, cause I don't care bitch  
All them things mine, I won't share bitch  
Cocaine crew, we the gold gang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Augh, augh  
Do ya own thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Schwag, schwag  
Do ya thang thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang bitch.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Yea I'm Honey bitch, and I'm LK  
If the money evil fuck it, I guess hell pays  
My bitches sell weight, said the money got height  
Bitch I got jewels like the yellow homies got rice  
But all my clothes right, so them bitches acting wrong  
What is seems like, I'm living through my songs  
A group of niggas acting groupie tryna fuck me tho  
But I'm bout the lyrics so I just can't do it, fuck it bro  
F-f-fuck you let's go  
Bitch I'm a queen what I look like  
Homie you feen what it brook right  
Tell yo bitch clean and cook rice  
You shooting dirty but it yo schwag  
I tell em fuck yo feelings cause I'm feeling good I don't feel bad

_[Chorus:]_  
Can't tell me shit, cause I don't care bitch  
All them things mine, I won't share bitch  
Cocaine crew, we the gold gang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Augh, augh  
Do ya own thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Schwag, schwag  
Do ya thang thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang bitch.

_[Verse 2:]_  
Fuck the cops, tell em fuck off with they fuck shit  
Don't try to test your luck kid, can be mean and cut kid  
Suck dick, it's going down for the t dot  
Rappers acting cold with a team, but bitch we hot  
They be malicious but it's the first queen, last kings  
Ya'll won't reply to a request cause bitches asking  
Shh... they say I'm ghost than a motherfucker  
Tell these broads to ketchup, cause my bitches all mustard  
Yo bitch we all fucked her, now she feel like Jesus do  
And these bitches fucking with me, just like a penis do  
Look bitch I been a boss, fuck what you pussies heard  
Shit all these bitches on my clit, making my pussy hurt.  
Schawg.

_[Chorus:]_  
Can't tell me shit, cause I don't care bitch  
All them things mine, I won't share bitch  
Cocaine crew, we the gold gang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Augh, augh  
Do ya own thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Schwag, schwag  
Do ya thang thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang bitch.

_[Verse 3:]_  
Fuck a broke bitch, broke bitch. Do ya own thang bitch _[x4]_  
Cause you broke bitch, broke bitch  
Do ya own thang bitch  
Yeah you broke bitch, broke bitch  
Do ya own thang bitch  
Now you broke bitch, broke bitch  
Fuck a broke bitch, broke bitch  
Haa!

_[Chorus:]_  
Can't tell me shit, cause I don't care bitch  
All them things mine, I won't share bitch  
Cocaine crew, we the gold gang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Augh, augh  
Do ya own thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang  
Schwag, schwag  
Do ya thang thang  
Homie you ain't got money, do ya own thang bitch.

Bitch _[fades out]_

**"Bitch Please"**

Man this bitch is hot as fuck  
Holy shit  
Ahh _[x4]_

_[Chorus:]_  
Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

_[Verse 1:]_  
I'm at the club, all yellow like a taxi  
Bitches all love the shit, catch you when you catch me  
Fuck it, then where the cash be, money like a mad pussy  
If you acting like star then get the bitch a cab please

Like, like bitch please  
You ain't all that, your shit's weak  
Cut a cheque or bitch just breathe  
We ain't friends, let a bitch free

Uh, we got the partying down like what  
Money up the ass, I'm a boss, what's up?  
Cars so foreign, and cars like huh?  
Pour one sixth, I'm in the dark like fuck

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
I comes through while frozen, fire all potent  
All my bitches blonde and the jewels all golden  
They're playing my song, got the bottle and the potion  
Tell them bitches go home and fuck your emotions

_[Chorus:]_  
Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

_[Verse 2:]_  
Game shook, it's all over the _[?]_  
Ya went broke just buying where I been at  
Fuck these groupie ass niggas, woulda been past  
And rap bitches saying shit but you've been ass

You get the message bitch, you is not important  
If we give a damn about the fame but we touring  
All these rappers ain't shit and it's boring  
So we at the club, get it lit and gets to pouring

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
I comes through while frozen, fire all potent  
All my bitches blonde and the jewels all golden  
They're playing my song, got the bottle and the potion  
Tell them bitches go home and fuck your emotions

_[Chorus:]_  
Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

Fuck a pussy ass slut, I'm a star, bro  
I'm a queen and I ain't got a heart, bro  
So if you ain't gon' end it, don't start yo  
Now I'll get the money and you play your part, ho

Fuck a pussy ass slut, I'm a star, bro  
I'm a queen and I ain't got a heart, bro  
So if you ain't gon' end it, don't start yo  
Now I'll get the money and you play your part, ho

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
I comes through while frozen, fire all potent  
All my bitches blonde and the jewels all golden  
They're playing my song, got the bottle and the potion  
Tell them bitches go home and fuck your emotions

_[Chorus:]_  
Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

Like bitch please  
Like, like, like, like bitch please  
Schwag

**"Heisman"**  
(feat. Honey Cocaine)

_[Honey Cocaine]_  
Bitch I'm Honey Cocaine bout to bring in some pain  
All my haters like a choir they all singing my name  
Ain't got a heart for a broad that's the rule of the game  
Now you a fool if you aim, I'll put a tool to ya brain  
I'm bout to get it, then spend it if I said it I meant it  
Fuck your feelings, taste my weapons act like a bitch I'll erase yo blessings yo  
You are not familiar with me if you comic in a move bitch your visitor is me

_[Tyga]_  
Ahh, its that drop top Phantom chop all gold Rolly tock  
Fuck yo fans, fuck a cop all my bitches betty bops  
Betty boop tittys out gangsta shit punch you in yo mouth  
Nigga I don't know what you talkin bout  
Flossin now you need denist now auugh  
Fuck around and Rodney King the beat 'bout that war like Vietnemese  
Feeling froggy nigga leap, I'm that nigga, you obselete  
I'm in the game you know P-T, R-E-C my swa-a-g  
Only way you copying me nigga

_[Honey Cocaine]_  
Asian bitch on another degree  
Give me some space move off my place bitch I'm just trynna breathe  
Now if you see me around your ways don't holla at me  
I just cant waste all my time cause I be eating these beats  
Listen you rats here just a count for me you ain't me homie you just act like me  
Well you should watch your actions please cause there might be some casualties (auugh)  
They about to witness it, last kings but I'm still on my queen shit (schwag)

_[Tyga]_  
Aim at yo man brain just for saying I'm insane and yo girl give me neck  
Hang man I ain't playing I never did lie lay around and open yo thighs  
Nigga gone pop like fish gone fry, niggas talking greasy like the shit gone slide  
Wow high 5 slap yo face, change yo disguise  
I work hard for the money, money don't ever come in yo life  
A bastard right when you lie everybody wanna be just like  
Middle finger to the middle of yo eyes, young young ty T-Raww need a heisman

**"Too Pussy To"**

Fuck yo feelings bitch. Hahaha

_[Hook:]_  
I do the shit these bitches is too pussy to  
I do the shit these bitches is too pussy to  
I do the shit these bitches is too pussy to  
You too pussy to, you too pussy to  
I do the shit these bitches is too pussy to  
I do the shit these bitches is too pussy to  
I do the shit these bitches is too pussy to  
You too pussy to, you too pussy to

I ain't never been a pussy, I tell ya just what the deal is  
These bitches always been some idiots and they still is  
If you ain't feel this, then homie it's a sign then  
You ain't fuckin' with me bitch, I ain't got the time then  
I'm gettin' mine, frown, what yo ass waitin' fo'  
I tell these haters hatin' Honey ain't the way to go  
And fuck up a real bitch, I'm from Gold Gang  
You ain't get it od, I'm the cocaine

_[Hook]_

I ain't never been fake, yo it's always been a hundred kid  
These bitches call me mama, and it's cause I'm not a son of bitch  
So get the fuck up, or bitch make your way down  
I'm 19 the game lookin' like my playground  
Me and the homies got the money to the ceiling  
All the schwag with' a feelin', cause a bitch try stealin', I came here to make a killin'  
What the fuck ya ass know?  
Been ghost, wait there my ass go, ass go  
Bitches waitin' for me, been waitin' for me  
Them bitches waitin' for me, been waitin' for me  
Bitches waitin' for me, been waitin' for me  
Them bitches waitin' for me, been waitin' for me

_[Hook]_

Honey Cocaine bitch, 416

Schwag, Schwag, Schwag!

**"All My Bitches"**

_[Chorus:]_  
All my bitches eating, they get money  
All my, all my, all my bitches eating, while you hungry  
All my bitches bad and it's all good  
All my, all my bitches bad and it's all good _[x2]_

_[Verse 1:]_  
My bad bitches eat good, well fuck you, eat 'em bro  
My bad bitches bread good, where yo ass sleeping bro  
Meet a ho gonna take a slut to my fucking crib, gona get me cut  
Then I fuck you bitch, she on my butt, then I fuck 'em off then I do my  
Stuff  
Honey Cocaine, I'm bout to drug a bitch and I never love a bitch  
I told this bitch to suck a dick, now fuck 'em with the bitches who cooler  
Then the coolest  
Shit my bitch better yo, his jeweler got the (coolish _[?]_)

_[Chorus:]_  
All my bitches eating, they get money  
All my, all my, all my bitches eating, while you hungry  
All my bitches bad and it's all good  
All my, all my bitches bad and it's all good _[x2]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
Yo bitch unattractive, my bitch where the math is and the mattres  
Bout to get to so fucked when he practice  
I'mma bring him to the mall and I might just give him schwag bro  
My bitches get it all, that's why I got the dauffle bag for  
I'm getting paper, these bitches plastic now  
Fuck it, I just got a check, I'mma got to the bank and cash it now  
Money bitch, you can't ask me how, you know what the cost is boo  
So why the fuck you chilling bitch, don't you got a job to do

_[Chorus:]_  
All my bitches eating, they get money  
All my, all my, all my bitches eating, while you hungry  
All my bitches bad and it's all good  
All my, all my bitches bad and it's all good _[x2]_

_[Bridge:]_  
Money, money, money  
All my bitches, all my bitches  
Money, money, money  
All my, all my, all my bitches _[x4]_

_[Chorus:]_  
All my bitches eating, they get money  
All my, all my, all my bitches eating, while you hungry  
All my bitches bad and it's all good  
All my, all my bitches bad and it's all good _[x2]_

Honey Cocaine bitch  
First Queen of Last Kings, haha  
416

**"Asshole"**

Honey Cocaine Bitch  
One Love, T.O  
4 1 6 Bitch!

_[Chorus:]_  
I-Im-Imma Gold-on Feeling like a boss  
Young Honey getting money bitch fuck a Cop  
I said bitch fuck a cop  
Young Honey getting money  
Bitch, fuck a cop  
I'm and asshole, yellow bitch baby  
I'm an asshole, I'm an asshole  
I'm and asshole, yellow bitch baby  
I'm an asshole, I'm an asshole

_[Verse 1:]_  
I'm from the capital, u'll tell you this much  
You tryna diss huh, I make that whole fist blood  
She goin' here bra, her nigga gone miss her  
1 2 3 bodies bitch you get the picture  
All these sluts actin' like we fuckin' homies huh?  
N-no all you broads actin like they fuckin know me huh?  
But I do my damn thing and I gets it done  
Where my bitches at the strip club, bangin' ones

_[Chorus:]_  
I-Im-Imma Gold-on Feeling like a boss  
Young Honey gettin' money bitch fuck a Cop  
I said bitch fuck a cop  
Young Honey getting money  
Bitch, fuck a cop  
I'm and asshole, yellow bitch baby  
I'm an asshole, I'm an asshole  
I'm and asshole, yellow bitch baby  
I'm an asshole, I'm an asshole

_[Verse 2:]_  
I'm in Toronto at the Sunny Diamond Studio  
Rappin' out the ass while my bitches smoking coolio  
At the ristal crib where we make a fuckin' movie bro  
Niggas who in it before, actin' like some groupie yo  
Chill nill-myo  
That's my gwop, my paper, my loot  
And I don't share wit you bitch, I don't like you  
Yes yellow bitch, getting rich  
Fuck You!

_[Hook:]_  
I'm an asshole, bitch I said it and I meant it  
Heisman a bitch till she dead it _[x4]_

_[Chorus:]_  
I-Im-Imma Gold-on Feeling like a boss  
Young Honey gettin money bitch fuck a Cop  
I said bitch fuck a cop  
Young Honey getting money  
Bitch, fuck a cop  
I'm and asshole, yellow bitch baby  
I'm an asshole, I'm an asshole  
I'm and asshole, yellow bitch baby  
I'm an asshole (Schawg, Schawg!)  
I'm an asshole

**"Feel Shit"**

_[Hook:]_  
Feel shit, feel shit. Coola than the coolest bitch  
Ion' feel shit  
Feel shit, feel shit. Coola than the coolest bitch  
Ion' feel shit

_[Verse 1:]_  
Who the fuck is I? Who the fuck I be? Like who the fuck I are?  
Bitch, I'm fuckin' elite. I'm the queen of ya dreams ion' fuckin' compete  
I got to sleep then I eat a rap, bitch! And repeat. Uh  
Ya get deleted, if ya conceited. Bitch, I mean it, cause I'm a genius  
I ain't got time fo a muhfuckin' penis  
Gettin' dirty money pockets I could not dream bitch  
My PR callin', ma lawyer next line. The boss just left, guess I'll catch em' next time  
It's my game shawty, you get to the next side  
Test mine, I'm a make sure it's a complex time  
What I get, you will get through ya fantasy. I'm nothin' but everything you bitches makin' plans ta be  
Idol. Prettier than models in they vanity, shoppin', cause it is the meaning of insanity  
Fuck my enemies and my hatin' army, powerful around the world look just try to harm me  
Right? Lemme clean the mirror a bit  
I'm cooler than the coolest bitch Ion' feel shit!

_[Hook:]_  
Feel shit, feel shit. Coola than the coolest bitch  
Ion' feel shit  
Feel shit, feel shit. Coola than the coolest bitch  
Ion' feel shit

_[Verse 2:]_  
I don, like the laws. I don like em' at all  
You see the swagg and attitude is too fuckin' raw  
All citizens they don't who ta call  
Cause if the feds ain't on they team then we be ready to brawl  
It's the MOB shit, yeah it's the mafia. So try to cuff us, and we'll coffin' ya  
Ion' understand why ya schemin' wes palm bruh, hesitate to chad and I'm a just get ta boxin' ya'll  
Uh, warfare, I keep a circle can't afford squares. Don't come between us tell a hater it's sword dare  
Get it in and get it out and if a whore care, give em' discipline or leave the game cause it's 4 players  
I'm a gold member, but it's a cold tender. You ain't know I'm a boss? I control weather!  
Ya got weapons? Aim at me! I'm a go getter so better better call it quits cause it's fo better  
Uh, soft bitches get hurt, soft niggas get it worse come harder ya better work  
The industry corrupt, and if you ain't connected you ain't gettin' selected but you better expect it

_[Hook:]_  
Feel shit, feel shit. Coola than the coolest bitch  
Ion' feel shit  
Feel shit, feel shit. Coola than the coolest bitch  
Ion' feel shit

**"Yellow Bitch"**

_[Chorus:]_  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schawg, yellow)  
(Yo yo yo yo)  
Now now now tell yo bitch

Yellow jewelry gold my turn yellow spin  
Check the yellow swag, group of yellow friends  
H-H-Honey Cocaine I'm they on  
And your favorite rappers at it, do a bitch, tell a friend  
Tell em again organ asian, ain't like these broads wit some boring flavors  
Now I'mma send this horn in hater  
Yellow bitch, that's me, love all the paper

_[Chorus:]_  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schawg, yellow)  
Now now now tell yo bitch

Fuck the media, fuck the system  
I never gave a fuck, so fuck bitchin'  
Shit I always been the bitch broads dissin'  
I take a bitch like now a group of broads missin'  
Uh oh! Who would think about it?  
Pretty yellow bitch  
I rap now sing about it  
The game ugly, homie I done been about it  
T dot killa is a me, I done been around it

_[Chorus:]_  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schawg, yellow)  
Now now now tell yo bitch

All about the fame now, the bitch know me  
She try to sleep and I beat her like she on me  
Homie, always been real real lonely  
Never wit a fake bitch, I rather be lonely  
Couple fake broads all try to debt me  
Yo pay, my pleasure, don't tempt me, ha!  
Yo bitches fuel and I'm empty  
So I'mma get it till I get fucked, you get me

_[Chorus:]_  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
Yellow bitch (yellow, schwag, yellow)  
Yellow bitch (schwag, schwag)  
I'm the yellow bitch (yellow, schawg, yellow)  
Now now now tell yo bitch

(Schwag, Schwag, Schwag, Schwag) _[fades out]_

**"Middle Finger"**

_[Intro:]_  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere...

_[Verse 1:]_  
Give a fuck about nothing, only need my money and fam  
Ain't the type to get violent but I will fucking go HAM  
Fuck around with my plans, I turn your brain into jam  
My homies hit yo man, the tooly all in my hand  
You fronting, I'm leaving, shut the fuck up  
I'm a hustler, believe it, you nothing but dust  
Don't get taken, get broken, all for them bucks  
No witness, no pictures, them asians be clutched  
Pockets on casino, my paper on jalapeño  
You a fucking dumb square, no mercy you getting repo  
20 gold chains, just got out from the jet  
Just got the word from Japan, bitches 30 a set

_[Bridge:]_  
Throw them dollars in the air, cause me and the homies  
We on the grind  
Throw them dollars in the air, cause me and the homies  
We on the grind

_[Hook:]_  
Middle fingers in the air, middle fingers in the air  
You can catch it anywhere  
Middle fingers in the air, middle fingers in the air  
You can catch it anywhere

_[Verse 2:]_  
Riding round with 4 packs, I'm trippin over my store stack  
Your style wild, where yo whores at?  
Fuck rap money, get more racks  
Dumb bitches only came for the deal  
You think it's game over cause you made you a mill  
Bitch, you ain't making no bank  
Checking my accounts and it's whole tank  
Smoking on some loud, and it's all dank  
You the bitch in the club who got no drank  
Ah, I got my feet in some J's, bitch I stay hard  
My entire life is worthy of a trademark  
Getting rich it don't matter what the season is  
Spending on rodeo with my puerto rican bitch

_[Bridge:]_  
Throw them dollars in the air, cause me and the homies  
We on the grind  
Throw them dollars in the air, cause me and the homies  
We on the grind

_[Hook:]_  
Middle fingers in the air, middle fingers in the air  
You can catch it anywhere  
Middle fingers in the air, middle fingers in the air  
You can catch it anywhere

_[Outro:]_  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere... anywhere...  
Anywhere...

**Bullet 4 U"**

What the fucking you're thinking my nigga  
Fucking with my team, what is you drinking my nigga?  
Rapping turano, 'cause we've been winning my nigga  
Coca is the shit, hey DJ spint it my nigga,  
If you ain't really bout it, save a G time,  
Pussy ass hoes, get the piece on,  
Where the fuck your money keep wine,  
'Cause I'll be fom the roads where they keep dying,  
Honey is the laser to breathe  
Put up my glasser the streets until the last of the queens,  
Nowadays it ain't a choice, homie you're trapped or you drink,  
So I'd stay with the murky in the back of my jeans.

_[Hook:]_  
Uh, I heard the haters whilling and trying to fake me  
Somebody tell me Coca Cola crazy.  
I heard the haters whilling and trying to fake me  
Somebody tell me Coca Cola crazy.  
Uh, I got a bullet 4 u hoes, I got a bullet 4 u hoes, bitch,  
I got a bullet 4 u hoes, I got a bullet 4 u hoes, uh.  
Who tryin to leave a fucking hoe, you're tryin to leave the fucking hoes, bitch,  
I got a bullet 4 u hoe, I got a bullet 4 u hoes  
Ta ta ta ta.

Do it for music bitch I salute to the game,  
Always bout rapping but I ain't used to the fame,  
Rather layin long, get to moving to green,  
Buy me a studio when I honey go chains,  
Motherfuck them hoes, they ain't build for the shit  
You got a couple fans now you're milking that shit,  
Spending all your money bitch _[?]_ for a bitch,  
You realize a thousand hoes are kill for my shit,  
So I'm fucking go to work like I should my dog,  
A hell of a performer bitch you would applaud,  
Talking shit bitch you might get the hood and boat,  
Cruising with my Asians that ain't good for you,

_[Hook]_

**"Asians On The Map"**

Tryina get me pressed, I don't think you should  
Fucking with my family, I wish you would  
A couple dumb bitches got smacked for that  
That's why I got the motherfucking mac for that  
You lay flat for that, think it's a joke my good  
Rip to homie he done left so soon  
24 karats when I enter the room  
My style so original, click clack boom  
Hoes gonn be hoes for sure  
That's fine by me, bitch know your role  
My bitches so gangsta but still got class  
My niggas getting money, they ain't worried bout ass

_[Hook:]_  
It's God damn town, bitch I parked in  
Coming like 100g's in a compartment  
My homies got the keys to my apartment  
I remember the days when I was starving  
All my same homies in the back, wassup  
Got all the same homies in the back, wassup  
All my same homies in the back, wassup  
Putting all the asians on the map

Honey fin to make hits this year  
Holler at me hater only God I fear  
Survived all the pain, I'm just starting my 20's  
Who the fuck oughta a star when I'm 20  
Gold gang, motherfuckers know who we are  
Set a few goals to bring my company far  
Young cocoa, report to I  
Wearing things you prolly can't aford to buy  
But it's cool, all the shit don't come over night  
Fuck what they think, we gonn show up and fight  
Bitches wailing out, I'm a don you runs  
Fuck tryina argue, I'm about my funds

_[Hook:]_  
It's God damn town, bitch I parked in  
Coming like 100g's in a compartment  
My homies got the keys to my apartment  
I remember the days when I was starving  
All my same homies in the back, wassup  
Got all the same homies in the back, wassup  
All my same homies in the back, wassup  
Putting all the asians on the map.

**"No Grind No Pain"**

2013, it's my year now,  
All of my supporters is what I hear now  
God and only God is what I fear now  
Money getting long, who's real now  
When you do it big all these people gonn switch  
Low motherfuckers don't appreciate shit  
Niggas tryina holler like I let em hit  
Fuck chasing love, give a fuck bout no dick  
Don't holler at me like we're friends and shit  
Ignoring what the hustle, don't pretend you rich  
Black card shoppin, you spending some chips  
Watch me wearing something, it be trending bitch

_[Hook:]_  
Heard you wasn't feeling my success  
Bitch you must've forgot, coca blessed  
Should have hit my stomach or chest  
But the shit only hit my flesh  
So I'm a hold it down like it's the last time  
No grind, no shine, no pain, no gain  
Hold it down like it's the last time  
No grind, no shine, no pain, no gain, nigga

So fucking G I'm nice  
You hoes not original, you love to bite  
Yeah I love money but I don't love the life  
Fuck all the fame, I just love me the mike  
So I throw it up, I throw it up  
Been through it growing up, bitch growing up  
Now that I'm old enough, I'm old enough  
I show off when I'm showing up  
Bitch throw it up  
Been spinnin but you suckers all sleep on me  
Married to the grind she won't cheat on me  
Rap star but still got a key on me  
Couple g's on me, try to beep on me, hoe

_[Hook:]_  
Heard you wasn't feeling my success  
Bitch you must've forgot, coca blessed  
Should have hit my stomach or chest  
But the shit only hit my flesh  
So I'm a hold it down like it's the last time  
No grind, no shine, no pain, no gain  
Hold it down like it's the last time  
No grind, no shine, no pain, no gain, nigga.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Dreams '07"**

As I sit back, relax, crack jokes for minute.  
I think about the up and comers that could prolly get it.

I might go to jail for fucking with Hell Rell.  
If he get I'll and pull on my ponytails.  
I heard Maino life was like a movie  
Set up the cameras, fuck him in the jacuzzi.  
Freaky Zeeky that should be easy.  
He just came home, I know he wanna bone. (I know he wanna bone)  
(But what about J.R Writer) I'm a skill 'em  
And when I wr-wr-write 'em, I'm a grill em.  
The nigga Pap he might could fuck me. (Fuck me)  
But I ain't tryna be dr-drippin' in Gino Green. (No Gino Green)  
Tell Stack to bring the black card up.  
But if I fuck him, would he, would he yell SQUAD UP!  
Tell Rich Boy to send me a pink toy.  
Throw sum d's on it and I might breath on it.  
And when I'm in Philly, I gotta fuck Gilly.  
Snatch his big mac and slap a bitch silly.

Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude. (I'm just playin'. But I'm sayin'.)  
Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude. (I'm just playin'. But I'm sayin'.)  
Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude. (I'm just playin'. But I'm sayin'.)  
Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude.

Put it in half way, Red Cafe.  
Put the pussy on his record. (mhm, that tickles)  
Uncle Murda can bring the handcuffs. (Why is that?)  
I gotta watch out. Gotta get a rough neck. (Oh, I get it)  
As for Gravy, he might could be. (He might could be)  
You know them fat niggas love to eat. (He love to eat)  
And when I wanna Nicki Minaj, who could it be?  
It's them Yung Gunnaz, Chris and Lil' Nefee.  
(Well Nicki, what about Fendi. He made you pop)  
Tell 'em to kick rocks or give me some top.  
I'm on my way to Jerz break ransom off.  
(Slurp) Quench his thirst when my pants come off.  
Murda Mook and Milz gon' have to battle.  
Scoop who ever win and tell 'em to ski-daddle.  
Run up on Mims, he could give me back shots.  
(Come here) Dis is why  
(mhm) Dis is why  
(mhm) Dis is why I'm hot, nigga.

Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude. (I'm just playin'. But I'm sayin'.)  
Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude. (I'm just playin'. But I'm sayin'.)  
Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude. (I'm just playin'. But I'm sayin'.)  
Dreams of fuckin' a rap rap dude.

**"Wuchoo Know"**

Chin checker I'm da chin checker

_[Verse 1:]_  
It was a quarter passed 3 when I ran into rell  
Didn't forget my keys cause my name ring bells  
A lil white tee some addidas with the shells  
Tun in the coup oh! shoot broke a nail  
Let me let me think what I gotta gotta do  
Should I get the black or the chrome 22  
And if a bird try to get out of the cage  
I bitch down new york times front page  
I went to starbucks I wanted to get a frapo  
Then had a snapple apple with the capo  
That's fendi but that's irrelivent  
Threw him a couple benjies now I'm da president  
And I'm nicki and nicki so picky  
Slick like ricky flow be so icky  
Class is finished you'll be home bout 3  
So all ya rap bitches what ya'll know bout me

_[Chorus:]_  
What ya know bout me  
Whatchu whatchu know bout me  
What ya know bout me  
Watchau watchu know  
They say the girl is a fool the girl get it boppin'  
The girl get them crills and the girl get it poppin'  
What ya know bout me  
Whatchu whatchu know bout me  
The girl gettin money alot of dirty money  
I'll show you how to do it if you gettin somethin from me

_[Verse 2:]_  
Got some nice titties yes they are pretty  
That's how I got the s the 550  
That's cause I gets I gets I gets busy  
That's why I don't need you to come get me  
I'm badder than the dude at the neverland  
In a money green coup with a leprechaun  
Holla at'em get a four leaf clover  
Go go against me guaranteed ya over  
Now all the kids sweat nick like a mexican  
Cause I got more kicks than a temper tan-trum trum trum  
Ya slow poke betta run run run my lil coke  
And s-m-I-the l-e and ain't one thing they could tell me  
Cause I write write write my own shit  
I'm the one like I'm the culprit

_[Chorus]_

**"Jump Off '07"**

Queens, Queens  
Ayo Fendi this the jump off right here man

Ms. Minaj little mama get a taste of the hot sauce  
Itty bitty real pretty but I'm not soft  
I beat bitches with the heat like I'm Scott Storch  
In the ocean is where they gettin' dropped off  
All I wanna do is party, rock some Ed Hardy and 40/40  
You arrive when it just get started  
I come through at 2 and I don't get carded  
Excuse me I had to beg ya pardon  
Mami ya flow sick, my flows retarded  
Cause you can say something and you won't be sick  
But um, I can't help my retarded chick  
Cause my flow stupid, wheelchair bound  
Take the small bus all year round  
That bitch pop out with a helmet on her head  
Bottle of new meds, a good pair of Keds

_[Chorus:]_  
Where my chicks  
All my girls that'll transport bricks  
Got some MAC lip gloss on ya lips  
Keep a real good jean on ya hips  
You can get it  
And to my dudes  
If you keep a good bitch in ya crew  
And you rock a good hood, fuck a suit  
And you got a little tree on ya boot  
You can get it

Nicki and Dirty Money nigga, shit ya draws  
When I count to three, hit the floor  
Dang little mama, pick up ya jaw  
That there's the Chevy, 64  
You that bitch, I'm the boss  
I'm a have my bodyguard, dust me off  
Cause I think I might have some dirt on my shoulder  
Call my nigga Light with the money green Rover  
I'm the boss bitch pink links and the brinks  
Rockin the corset, sip drinks in my minks  
Call my nigga Gravy, that's the big baby  
Tell him I said maybe he should bring the trey p  
Already know these lames is gonna hate me  
But um lately, it only motivate me  
Want it with the squad, gotta come through me  
I hit the dance floor, nigga 1-2-3

_[Chorus]_

**"Dilly Dally"**

_[Talking:]_  
Nicki minaj, dirty money, I don't think ya'll understand what I'm about to do, I'm about to master these bitches man

_[Verse:]_  
I used to dilly dally, now I dilly to calli  
Used to push a pink dinali, now it's chevi impalis  
I used to be broker than them niggas in alleys, now I get my work it out like biggidy bally  
I sed to go hard, used cop the brim  
Used to take the dolla car, used to shop at vim  
Now I take it real easy, the hood believe me  
I don't mean cover girl wen I say "easy breezy"  
Jimeny cricket, let the master in, when it come to bad bitches I'm the last at kin  
I'm bringin S.E.X.Y. B.A.C.K. if nicki ain't the best suck a D.I.C.K.  
I'm young nicolas, my style rediculous  
I herd your money funny, well mommy I'm ticklish  
I gotta laugh. I gotta laugh at it  
I always got crack I guess I'm a crack addict

_[Talking:]_  
I don't know man, I think these bitches is real scared right now, like dam I got these bitches shaking in they boots man,  
Dirty money, ayo pri, bring the next verse in my nigga

_[Verse:]_  
I used to make a dollar stretch like a pilati, now I gotta play the potty n it's up in ginadi  
Gotta push the masserati, candy paint on the body  
Making money off the hobby, taking flicks in the lobby  
I'm in the future, I'm ahead of my time  
And you can't duplicate me I'm like one of a kind  
They think I'm making fun of them when I b like nahh nahh nah nah  
Thas the track lil mama look nahh nahh nah nah  
Do wat I do it, like I do it for the tv  
Bitches must be blind cause these bitches can see me  
Do it all for gp, tell em to suck a pee pee  
Monday LA tuesday I'm in DC  
Get a ticket or u only get a snippet  
If you write your lyrics lil mama I can dig it  
I show u how I do it  
What do s really magic  
Abra cadab tricks are for kids silly rabbit

_[Verse 1:]_  
Okaye okaye okaye okaye (I'm cominnnnn)  
Now whose hot, whose not? Shorty du whoop, it's  
Cool you blood clot, (COOL), you come to the spot see if you  
Don't get got, see if you don't get got when the semi go cop,  
I'm like ayee what the fuck a bitch think? (uh huh) Nick, you know ain't nuttin changed but  
My wink (okaye), pink on pink everything insync, I write pretty lyrics every pen pink ink,  
I'm representin all my girls, niggas double up, I don't play around I'm a have to  
Shut 'er down, run up into town I'm a have to get the crown, I'm the Youngs Queens  
Bitch with the platinum sound, None of ya girls can steal my shine, Fendi brought me to  
The game, Now I'm in my prime (yup), stay humble, stay low, stay on the grind  
I don't needa a light but I stay in the lime,

_[Hook:]_  
When I tell em that I'm cumin I'm cumin  
Rap bitches in the game always huffin and puffin  
(Damn) why these bitches always frontin for nuthin  
Fuck around I'm a have these bitches runnin from suttin _[x2]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
Guess what Nicki spit crack like yayo, yup matter fact when I rap  
It okayo, Come through the hood all the boys say ayo, lettuce and tomato  
Don't forget the mayo, Words in the street that Nicki don't play doe,  
Bitches pop shit but they soft like play dough, gotta lotta banks so she wanna be  
Me, I gotta full tank little momma on E, I fly first class overseas on this BB, snapple  
In my hand and it's strawberry kiwi, I ain't even make it, and these girls wanna be me  
You Mrs. Me too like you always say me me, I'm who they believe in, mami  
Don't even, Soon as I put the keys in I switch like seasons, get a couple beats from my  
Nigga dough bezy, why would I go hard when this shit is so easy,

_[Hook x2]_

**"Encore '07"**

_[Speaking: Nicki Minaj]_  
Thank you  
Thank you for coming out tonight  
Ladies and gentlemen  
I am the president of Dirty Money Records  
(What the hell are you waiting for)  
New York City (chea)

_[Verse 1:]_  
Who you know fresher than Nick  
Riddle me that  
Mammi you itty bitty  
Can't mirror me back  
Everybody gon see where I'm lyrically at  
Used to hate Nicki now they giving me dat  
I live and I learn but I wait my turn  
I'm always on the run got weight to burn  
Ease off the gas then I make the turn  
Three off the pass they don't play like her  
Why I can't just be ill  
Why when they see me bitches gotta go ew  
Why my lil nigga still gotta sell krills  
Why I'm this hot and still didn't get a deal (chea)  
The rain and the pain  
I done paid my dues  
I'm ready for the game  
I done laced my shoes  
Everything I say believe I'm gon do  
Came out the coup petite with tall boots

_[Chorus:]_  
Can I get a encore I know you want more  
I know you sick of all them girls  
They're such a bore  
But it's my time I need ya'll to roar  
It's my time I need ya'll to roar  
(What the hell are you waiting for)  
After me there shall be no more  
It's my time I need ya'll to roar  
(What the hell are you waiting for)

_[Verse 2:]_  
Look what you made me do  
Look what I made for you  
Knew when I paid my dues  
That I would aim for you  
Straight from the streets of Queens and yet it seems  
The only thing they know is that I push a beam  
All they sees a pretty face  
How I ride the base  
So I put my hoodie down just to hide my face  
They don't see the tears I cry, the fears I hide  
Told me keep my cares inside, it's merely pride  
Like my grandmother, I wonder if she next to pop  
Said the next time I seen her she would be in a box (damn)  
She was right, she was dead right  
How was I to know that would be her last night (last night)  
If I could turn back the time  
Dear God, somehow could you press rewind  
Won't come when I call, but he just in time  
So I come when he call, like I'm next in line  
When you got something good why the devil gotta ruin it  
Guess she never know I be the best bitch doin it

_[Sample: Linkin Park]_  
(Tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
As be more like me and be less like you  
I've become so numb)

_[Nicki Minaj:]_  
Can I get a encore I know you want more  
(I've become so numb)  
But it's my time I need ya'll to roar  
It's my time I need ya'll to roar

**"Set It Off"**

_[Talkin: Nicki Minaj]_  
Chea, NICKI MINAJ, DIRTY MONEY, YOUNG MONEY  
Yo y da fuk dese lil bitches always _[laughs]_ talkin shit about _[laughs]_ what dey did and  
I dnt give a fuk bitch! NICKI LEWINSKI luk

_[Verse:]_  
When u was on stage with ya brain on drugs, nick nack carry crack what my nickname was  
And when u was in da hood with bottles of OE, I was OT lukin real low key  
I do a striptease if da cops stop me, a pair of guess jeans and some beef and broccoli  
I was at da rucker I was sippin on a smuckers, I was rockin hats dat was made for da truckers  
Dats when I hopped out da pink on pink, hate it when a bitch act like her shit dnt stink  
C u was drippin wet u was jumpin n da crowd, I was in a jet I was swervin thru a cloud

_[Talkin: Nicki Minaj]_  
U kno, I'm a put dem bitches in a time machine and and and and send em back 2 da past and shit  
Bitches always talkin bout shit dey did and all dat bitch get in a time machine

_[Verse:]_  
Time machine bitches always talkin bout da old days  
When dey was hot when dey was tourin with da oj's  
I tell a bitch this I'm not impressed bitch  
I'm nicki m trick I'm always on da guest list  
I'm on my way 2 rickers island with a couple hard  
I'm on a bike 954 double r  
And dey dnt write shit dey mite write a couple bars  
Dats y dey gettin drop drop like a couple cars (you should'nthave said that)  
NY 2 NO late nite shows like letterman and lenno  
End where u cut it homeslice your gar-bage  
White bois tell me dat I rock like guitars

_[Talkin: Nicki Minaj]_  
C c ya c anna mae, I'm bout 2 slap ya'll bitches round and call ya'll anna mae  
Like dat dats what ya'll go get in a minute, real real talk like cause ya kno dis is 08 now like so  
Anything u talk about like it gotta b it gotta b at least within a 2 year radius type shit like  
I I dnt care what happened 50 years ago like u kno u no u no call all bets all bets r off bitches  
Ya no game just begun

**"Grindin"**

_[Talking:]_  
Ok, ok, ok... chea, come on, come on, uhuh, listen

_[Verse 1:]_  
Ye' ain't sayin nothin lil mama I got those and I'm bout to bl- blow like snot nose,  
(wha) oh no, no homo this is for my niggas, my niggas that don't kno please tell these rap  
Bitches to get ready don't get gased unless your gettin getty, don't get jerk. your jerk  
Don't get nutty fix up your paper work your sumbody. but you ain't better than the president  
I'm just to eliquent. bitch I'm tha president. I be sittin on a elephant coutin all my money  
Where stella went... and I don't need my groove back unless tha nigga lookin like 2-pac  
Unless he got colors like tu-can... sam, sam I am. diffrent color lambs green eggs and ham  
Bet I can bake a gram like the bakers man. stop runnin up on me like who? what? when  
I stay around the white ike the klu klux klan. I stay around the sand butter peacan tan  
(look) butter peacan tan. I stay around the sand butter peacan tan nigga,

_[Talkin':]_  
Damn, look I'm a bad bitch, I'm a give ya'll a couple more bars. it's nothin listen

I was shotgun when the bentley cruised up. I'm a bad bitch I jus throw my shoes up  
I don't say hi I jus throw my 2's I'm in texas I chuck my deuce up. bitches is snake  
Sorta like meduca. fly kid on the beats like a new producer (I hate Nicki Minaj) just excuse  
Her I'm in a GT she in a PT cruiser. I'm in the PT Bruiser, dang lil mama you is such a loser,  
Ok you is such a loser, dang lil mama you is such a loser

_[Talkin':]_  
I mean if I'm not the the badest bitch then who the fuck is I mean... you kno wen I  
Do it's done get who you want like I'm a bodie every last bitch in the game, I'm a sit on tha throne  
And these bitches gunna have 2 be pickin my fruit out like. I want sum I'll like sum fresh strawberries  
And shit tell dem bitches to get ready 2 pick my fruit out... I'm a be sittin on tha throne like Micheal  
Jackson and Eddie Murphy it's nothin... ye yeh digg _[laughs]_

**"Curious George"**

Yo why dese bitches in the game gettin serious for I was just playin wen I said you  
Looked like curious george I mean I was in da SL ice on da bez-el I ain't mad at you  
Lil mama you a sketel I'm a winna you dat think dat start with a es L rhyme with a cruzer  
End with a r-ra yup your a loser I am a super star-a f.a.b.o I do it like tacara (f.a.b.o) cause  
Ya sum dylon hoes try to fuck up ma band I fucks with nylon hoes I got da pumps an  
Da bumps da pumps in da trunks incase I gotta spaz an blast you mudda cunts (blaaa)  
I had 2 laugh at dat 1 bitch get outta line I'm a slap da fat one (ooh) I'm such a maniac  
Where wayne at I'm tryna get sum brianiac (ooh) I gets down like wen niggs is shootin  
Mami I style wild like wen niggas is lootin hoes is mad cause hoes is loosin dey do alot  
Of walkin I do alot of cruzin put da top in da back of da trunk take off ma shoe slap  
A bitch with da back of da pump I ain't neva had a problem givin bitches da business  
Pop bitches in da eye like a finish ma spinach all ma newyork broads spend chips in  
Da village hopped out da yellow cab oops da yellow jaguar girls don't like me guess  
It's da swagger don't talk 2 me bout chicks got skills shes alrite but shes not real listen  
Big homey I'm dat deal I say I body bitches means dat bitch got killed ridin da base  
Line like I'm quil o'neal now how many bitches do it take 2 knock me down you no  
Bitches gone hate but I don't giva fuck who you bodied on tape I'm in to movin weight  
Mami in an out of state let's get it now how many bitches do it take 2 knock me down you no  
Bitches gone hate but I don't giva fuck who you bodied on tape I'm in to movin weight  
Mami in an out of state let's get it now

**"Baddest Bitch"**

Uh-huh...

_[Verse 1:]_  
Now every club promoter wanna bid like auction  
Cause we pack show Cel-tics like Boston  
You see me in the lobby taking pics I'm flossin  
After every pic gotta fix my corset  
I am running this shit I am so exhausted  
Batter up bitches but approach with caution  
You be talking slick and honestly I can see why  
You don't know me and I ain't talking bout TI  
Just when they thought I was done for the winter I  
Came out stunting I'm such a big spender I  
Two of everything but no I'm not a Gemini  
My life's a movie, take me to the cinema  
Take me out to the ball game, cause you know I only fuck with ballers (yep!)  
Them is my type of niggas, shot-callers  
I been around the world I'm such a bad, bad girl  
I got the Austin Power flow I'm groovy bitches  
And no you're no match for my oozie bitches  
I dumb my raps down so I don't lose these bitches  
Say some sex shit like wetter than jacuzzi bitches

_[Chorus:]_  
Been around the world, I still can't find  
Another girl that can steal my shine.  
I've had my highs, I've had my lows  
But you can't tell me that I am not the baddest bitch.

I'm the baddest bitch  
The mistress I'm the baddest bitch.  
I'm the baddest bitch  
Trick-trick-trick please I'm the baddest bitch.

_[Verse 2:]_  
_[laughing]_  
Half a bar just to laugh at em  
High school if he ball throw my math at em  
And if he want some pussy that's a no-no  
I only fuck with bad bitches no homo  
Flow sicker than LL  
Chinese and them things go pow-pow  
Word to me all them girls better bow down  
Nicki Minaj I'm the talk of the town now.

_[Chorus]_

Baddest, the baddest, my pussy's the phattest I'm bad.  
Bad.  
Bad, bad.

**Doin It Well"**  
(feat. Jadakiss)

_[Talkin: Jadakiss]_  
Ay yo yo yo Ay yo WHAT!  
Muthafucka you know who it is, ya mean, you boi the muthafuckin everything  
I'm everything, (HaHaHaaa) But we neither here nor there this is for ma muthafuckin beotchh  
Nicki Minaj, Sucka Free, I love you baby, You know I'm lookin for you, you be dodging  
Me, ya mean, you be in miami layin songs and all dat, But umm it's all good, ya'll  
Niggas make sure ya'll ch-check this shit out right here, Sucka Free, Nicki Minaj, Spittin that  
Shit for ya'll niggas and bitches, Ya dig, stop hidding from me to,  
Sucka Free MuthaFucka WHAT!

_[Talkin: Nicki Minaj]_  
Remixxxx  
Ay yo Kiss look I mean you know m-my aka sit on ya favorite rapper face and shit you know like I mean you know  
The question today is Who's my favorite rapper like everybody wanna know, ya mean  
(Hahaha) Guess What? Your My Favorite Rapper.

_[Verse:]_  
I'm a spit on it then I'm gonna sit on it You can fuck my girls to Daddy I'm a kindone it,  
I'm a put my lips on ya lips, who's better, nigga you can ask Micheal Jack. who's badder,  
You can lick it from the front you can lick it from the back, when I jiggle my ass you can do your lil' laugh,  
(hahaha) You so funny Kiss, I wanted to fuck you since, you worked with that yummie bitch,  
Anyway I got a tight lil' honey dip, that's why these niggas git tight when honey dip,  
Niggas know my pussy taste like mango-tango, so they put a couple karats in my ankle bangle,  
When my legs go back you can hear them jangle, wish ya pocket can't stop like a can of pringles,  
Let me, grab the mic while I spit ya song (slurp slurp) uh six seconds Jadakiss your on,  
Uh Uh On Uh Uh On Uh Uh Uh Uh Onnnnnnn!

_[Chorus:]_  
Doin it and doin it and doin it well  
I represent Queens, he was raised down in Yonkers  
Doin it and doin it and doin it well _[x3]_  
I represent Queens, he was raised down in Yonkers

**"Cuchi Shop"**

_[Talking:]_  
Welcome to Star Box  
Yeah shawty I'm tryna get me some thick thighs and some chinky eyes.  
I need a real good box  
Oh ok  
A real good box.  
Okay, aye yo Nick!  
Yo?  
Yeah shawty out here want umm a #3  
Oh, alright tell him to come around to my window, I got him it's nuffin.  
Oh alright.  
And yo you know the slogan right?  
Yeah, I know how it go  
Pussy by any means.

_[Chorus:]_  
First I take they order at the Cuchi Shop  
Then I send 'em a girl that can make her coochie pop  
And then I smuggle all my money through the ? spot  
(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)

And there ain't no returns at the Cuchi Shop  
We don't wanna hear it burns at the Cuchi Shop  
Just listen and you'll learn at the Cuchi Shop.  
(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)

_[Verse 1:]_  
What you need thick thighs and some chinky eyes?  
Super size all your sides like your biggie fries.  
For a better prize you can get some better pie  
Strawberry, apple, cherry even lemon lime.  
What you want them B cups or them C cups?  
For your ice cream, chocolate or butter P cups?  
French vanilla threesomes that come in D cups  
They eat each other but otherwise they don't eat much.  
I'm bout that fast money, money ain't got no patience.  
But if them boys come run like you on probation  
Listen up, I'm a send ya to the location  
Write it down, take a picture, make a notation.

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
Relax lil nigga cut the bull (cut it out)  
We tax niggas no deductible (get it out)  
So what it is? What it ain't? Nigga state ya name.  
You know we got them umbrellas if ya make it rain.  
So what you want them good girls or them bad ones?  
I got them girls make ya wish ya never had none.  
Cause you'll be spending beaucoup in my spot shawty.  
This nigga acting brand new like he just bout it.  
Up and away like Mighty Mouse  
You can say I am the rap game Heidi Fleiss  
Cause my flow crazy, Hussein like Sadam  
You getting it? I got 'em, I'm the rap bitch madam,  
I'm the madam!

_[Chorus]_

**"Dead Wrong"**

You be yellin boom boom  
when yah really pum pum  
See my flow hotter then noon in june june  
If Biggie was alive he sign me  
Im the New Edition like Bobby & Ronnie  
Just give me the beat & a bottle of Dasani  
& I dont need Clyde  
Im a boss Fuck a Bonnie  
Yah digg?  
Religious like the preachers  
Came here to warn yah  
Listen bitches I'm the teacher  
Go sit in the corner  
How many Times I gotta spit  
Till they noe that I'm the bitch  
Im flyer Den a maget  
Im on sum shit  
1st they love you then they switch  
Yea they switch like fagets  
Thats why I keep the lama  
In Gabana Fabric  
Im the shit  
Should be in pampers  
Like Markie Bizz  
Give anybody the business  
Like hers or his's  
Cuz my flow tighter then them virgin bitches  
you noe them asalamlakum dem Persian bitches  
& if you miss me I'm swervin 6's  
Got damn aint even pregnant but I'm birthin bitches  
Cuz I got Flavor like that girl  
Delicious  
Stop actin Like you a killa with them girly disses bitches  
I aint johnny but my my my  
she want it with me tell her fi bloodclot try  
you aint through I'm the truth you a lie  
My whole borough yellin out boom bye bye  
cuz when I seen her she was shakin in her boots  
When Nicki came thru she was throwin up her duce  
Slap her then I asked her wats my name  
She said N.I.C  
The president of the NYC  
Yah dead wrong

These bitches is buns  
You got it going on  
Aye Yung Nic yah dead wrong

Okay.  
Chea!  
Dirty money nigga wha?

When I do it it's done & goddid it I won nigga - I'm dead wrong  
My nigga patty to the dupe, nigga catty to the coupe nigga chea ya dead wrong  
My nigga diggs on the board, Oh lordy on the board nigga ya dead wrong..

**"Womp Womp"**

How you gon tel me I'm not the best that came out the west um I mean the east I'm the president  
but I don't live in dc I rep the ny fyi I said I rep the ny fyi I get them pies to the guys that say ayyyaya  
I'm the head honcho get work from papi and dead poncho put in the roncho  
I mean the range ro where we let them things go I onli fucc with dudes that could let they chain show  
I'm such a 80s bay thing you could beat me then you azycra?  
bitches having pushing out abybay won't you be my dj like lazy k  
I'm such a psycho niggas call me micko nicki been hot since you was on your tricycle  
bitches romans country men used to salute the president with your country friend bitch  
you ain't writing shyt you get 10% and you softer than dem dudes witthey wristes bent it's nickelodeon  
I am the president where my podium why these girls salty why they sodium is it  
because my flow slicker than petroleum see I'm the yellow bus girl say nicki you the best  
and I tell em urr duhh you tell me wat I know  
I guess I must concur I'm the reason why these bitches yellin fucc her  
cause everybody hate when your great and your caking and wen I say caking  
I ain't talkin bout bacon but they gon get it all wring fuccing with dem fake thugs  
and dem fake don juans say he got workers lik the kids in hong kong  
but he ain't getting chips unless you count them bon tons tell that nigga womp womp  
cause he ain't getting chips unless you count them bon tons

**"Autobiography"**

_[Chorus:]_  
May the lord protect me as the world gets hectic  
My voice projected my life reflected

Daddy was a crack fiend 2 in the morning had us running down the block like a track team

_[Verse 1:]_  
When he burnt the house down and my mother was in it  
How could I forget it? The pain is infinite  
She's my queen and I ain't even British  
She's the only reason that I went to school and I finished  
She told me that I had talent  
Got on her knees and prayed for me when I started being violent  
She saw something in me that, 'til this day I don't know if I could be that  
But I'm a die trying and when I'm done crying  
Grab the iron  
And black out like I'm retiring  
Nightmares of you killing my mother  
The reason that I sleep with my head under the covers  
and should've thrown a book at you 'cause I hate you so much that it burn when I look at you

_[Chorus: x2]_  
May the lord protect me as the world gets hectic my voice projected my life reflected

_[Verse 2:]_  
Damn I wanna run to you  
Hold you and kiss you tell you how I miss you  
Thought I would have a son for you  
But now it's officially over and I can't let you go  
But I gotta let you know all the shit I did make it feel like I'm dying real slow,  
'cause no one understands me they don't know what to do when I'm hurt when I'm angry  
You was my friend and my man and my daddy,  
You was there when that bitch tried to stab me anything I ever needed knew you had me  
'Cause of you all them chicks couldn't stand me  
So why I hurt you that's the question  
It took this long for me to learn my lesson  
'Cause now all I want is peace and get drama  
I finally understand the true meaning of karma

_[Chorus: x2]_  
May the lord protect me as the world gets hectic my voice projected my life reflected

Please baby forgive me, mommy was young, mommy was to busy tryna have fun  
and now I don't pat myself on the back for sending you back  
'cause god knows I was better than that to conceive then leave you the concept alone seems evil I'm trapped in my conscience  
I adhere to the nonsense listened to people who told me I wasn't ready for you  
But how the fuck would they know what I was ready to do  
And of course it wasn't your fault  
It's like I feel it in the air, I hear you saying mommy don't cry  
can't you see I'm right here I gotta let you know what you mean to me  
when I'm sleeping I see you in my dreams with me wish I could touch your little face  
or just hold your little hand if it's part of gods plan, maybe we can meet again

_[Chorus: x2]_  
May the lord protect me as the world gets hectic my voice projected my life reflected

**"Itty Bitty Piggy"**

Yep _[x24]_

Yo a yo I was on the plane wit Dewayne  
You can call me Whitley I go to hill mane.  
Listen, I'm the baddest in the school, the baddest in the game.  
Excuse me honey but nobody's in my lane.

When you was in New York, you was fuckin' the Yankee.  
I was fuckin' wit base, I was pitchin' to Franky.  
These bitches so cranky, give them a hanky.  
My mommy I'm cold gimme my blanky

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Okay Okay Whoa Whoa Holiday Wait Hold on Hold on  
Holiday You can't give it to them dry like that you got to get that shit  
Wet first nigga like come on now you got to prep them for shit like that  
They cant just get that shit right of the top Like you got to bring that  
Shit back, Bring that shit the fuck back

Yep _[x24]_

Yo a yo I was on the plane wit Dewayne  
You can call me Whitley I go to hill mane.  
Listen, I'm the baddest in the school, the baddest in the game.  
Excuse me honey but nobody's in my lane.

When you was in New York, you was fuckin' the Yankee.  
I was fuckin' wit base, I was pitchin' to Franky.  
These bitches so cranky, give them a hanky.  
My mommy I'm cold gimme my blanky

Flyer then a kite I get higher than Rapunzel.  
Keep the snow white I could buy it by the bundle  
Stack your cookies up for they crumble.  
Don't be actin' like the cardinals and gone fumble (fumble).

'Cause I'm a steeler fresh up out the dealer.  
All the dope boys gone feel her. Flow so sick I need a healer.  
Fuck, where is my mac concealer.

I be out in queens on the back of fort weep weep the weep the wheelers I'm a big deal.  
That's why I get more head than a pig tail.  
Put some ranch on I'm gettin' the munchies.  
I think I have a rap bitch from a entree'

'Cause they be thinkin' niggas spit, spit shine my shoes.  
You know I keep a bad bitch let me sign your boobs.  
I'm the only thing hoppin' like a kangaroo.  
I mean the only thing poppin' like a can of brew.

Listen you should buy a sixteen 'cause I ride it good.  
That eight o eight woof woof 'cause I ride it good.  
And bitches can't find their man 'cause I ride it good.  
I'm the wolf where is little red ridin' hood.

If you see an itty bitty piggy in a market.  
Give that bitch a quarter and car tell her park it.  
I don't fuck wit pigs like As-Salamu Alaykum, I put em in a field  
I let Oscar Myer bake em.

And if you see an itty bitty piggy in a market.  
Give that bitch a quarter and car tell her park it.  
I don't fuck wit pigs like As-Salamu Alaykum,  
I put em in a field and I let Oscar Myer bake em.

_[Nicki talking]_  
It's like I'm just single handedly annihilated.  
You know every rap bitch in the building.  
Like like I'm Nicki minaj, Nicki Lewinsky, Nicki the ninja, Nicki the boss, Nicki the harajuku barbie.  
Like I mean I don't even know why you girls bother at this point.

Like give up, it's me, I win, you lose.  
Hahahahahahaha o shit hahaha yo.  
I'm a bad bitch, I'm a I'm a bad bitch _[x4]_  
Hahahahahaha

I told you, I told you before, I told you yall was gonna have to pick my fruit out.  
Now listen, in addition to pickin' my fruit out I want yall to start going to the boutiques.  
Know what I'm saying.  
Get some get some get some crazy shit for me.  
I want  
I want you know leopard skin and you know  
I want  
I want all that crazy lizard skin shit like you know make sure.  
You can be my personal shopper.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
A yo

Yep _[x4]_

**"Slumber Party"**  
(feat. Gucci Mane)

_[Verse 1: Gucci Mane]_  
Banana boat full of blow  
Banana clip to cut ya throat  
Banana dro come pack a smoke  
Banana diamonds yellow gold  
Heavy snow that berry blow  
That cherry coke got stupid dough  
Plenty mo you think I booked a  
Hundred, shows I'm selling dope  
I'm into wishin rolling cushion  
Sippin lean and burnin piff, you  
Gotta piff? I gotta pint you  
Took a shot I took a sip. I plead  
The 5th ain't saying shit go get  
My lawyer get him quick spent 80  
Grand to beat a case I whipped it  
Like my purple whip. I caught a  
Hit like sosa did them killas  
Blast ya house ya monkey, I got  
So much jewelry on me still you  
Can't take nothing from me. hook  
It up I cook it up and get some  
Head while rolling blunts. water  
Paint, water stain I'm lookin  
Down she lookin up. beamer truck  
I rim it up spent 80 thou (400  
Stones), she suck a dick while  
Rollin blunt she keep the boss  
Man bustin nuts. I get it off she  
Get it up me and her both can't  
Get enough me in the go I'm in  
The go so tryna beat that pussy up

_[Chorus]_  
Welcome to my private party more hoes than a Bachelor party  
Smokin, drankin, freakin, shit can turn into a Slumber party  
You can't meet my mama ah uh but here go my Number shawty  
When you feelin freaky mama we can have a Slumber party  
(A slumber party mama have a slumber party)  
(You can't meet my mama ah uh but here go my Number shawty)  
(When you feelin freaky mama we can have a Slumber party)  
(We can have a slumber party) _[x2]_

_[Verse 2: Gucci Mane]_  
Her negligees are burberry  
Her lingerie came very straight  
Her oral sex is very wet  
my sex so great she gainin weight  
I cook a cake she cook a steak  
we three estates you section 8  
Stay out her face she hardly date  
she fuckin Gucci shawty DAMN  
Everdays a ballin day  
just yesterday we bought a Lake  
tomorrow Bought us 2 camaros our way down the 68  
we Trappin fast with Stupid cash  
so rap on with yo stupid  
as it's Gucci Mane no stupid ass  
I keep on making Stupid cash

_[Chorus]_  
Welcome to my private party more hoes than a Bachelor party  
Smokin, drankin, freakin, shit can turn into a Slumber party  
You can't meet my mama ah uh but here go my Number shawty  
When you feelin freaky mama we can have a Slumber party  
(A slumber party mama have a slumber party)  
(You can't meet my mama ah uh but here go my Number shawty)  
(When you feelin freaky mama we can have a Slumber party)  
(We can have a slumber party) _[x2]_

_[Verse 3: Nicki Minaj]_  
Got that super soaker pussy pop like cola coka  
plus it's tighter than a choka  
Got em smilin like the joka  
got that na-na-na-na-na-na-na lil mama ain't  
On my linin when yo momma sleepin  
you can call me and get all up in it  
Bank rolls gimmie all them pretty furs  
cause my pussy game cold when he hit it  
He say bur he say bur bur bur bur bur  
I'm a I'm a marry her and he pull late with dat  
Pur like he strumgin his guitar that's me  
I am minaj I am ni ni nicki minaj and if you want a Menage  
keep a couple pretty boards look head game busy busy make a nigga dizzy dizzy  
Bitch I'm at that slumber party sippin on that frizzy chrissy

**"Easy"**  
(feat. Gucci Mane & Rocko)

("HOLIDAY SEASON!")

_[Gucci Mane]_  
Hot damn it it's a miracle, please adjust the temperature  
I switched up the interior in my European 50  
Damn Gucci lyrical, naw I ain't lyrical  
But my bracelet is crazy but my necklace is a miracle  
Blacker than Nigeria, with brand new material  
Countin a quarter million while I'm pourin a bowl of cereal  
Fresher than your ever were, richer than a year ago  
with three dollars a Skittle but it's eight hundred a Cheerio  
I was arrogant rude same color as a prune  
Yellow chain look like the moon and my old school is maroon  
VROOM! Hear it ert-ert when it skrrt  
26's on the skirts, in a bird, with a flirt  
You can jerk, I got twerk, I keep work, in my birds  
I got bird, I got bricks, I got pounds of the herb  
YEAAAAAAAHHHH - used to be my favorite word  
Now my ice game is superb, so these hoes just be like BRR BRR!

_[Chorus 2X: Nicki Minaj (Gucci)]_  
Y'all be tryin haaard (but it's easy)  
Tighten up on yo' jooooob (cause it's easy)  
I'm Nicki Minaaaaj (so be easy)  
Gucci Mane and Rocko - (please believe it)

_[Nicki Minaj]_  
Boom boom, 9-5-4 double R zoom zoom  
I don't give a fuck about ya looney tune goons  
Yellin poon poon when your really coon coon  
I eat these rap bitches no fork no spoon  
I'm Nicki, I been Nicki, I'm picky  
I stay around the six like that little mouse Mickey  
Ask Rocko, ask Gucci, ask Gucci Gucci bandana  
I'm a star I'm the black Hannah Montana  
I'm such a girl, I'm such a girly girl  
I'm sippin on my milkshake with the swirly swirl  
Excuse me mister put some cherries in my cups  
I take my shirt off and watch the boys go nuts  
The boys go nut, the boy-boys go nuts  
All the dope boys all the boys wanna fuck  
My niqqa S Beezy, keep my wrist breezy  
Why would I go hard when this shit is so easy?

_[Chorus]_

_[Rocko]_  
Hold up bitch!  
Man I done stepped my swag up, don't fly commercial I'm private  
Step my rank up, so SALUTE you fuckin private  
'Member the days I used to keep my comb, in my pocket?  
Now I'm with pilot smokin kush on auto-pilot  
I jet on a boat and I 'on't even know how to drive it  
But it's all gravy I just coast on auto-pilot  
I'm on another coast, ye ain't even in my time zone (naw)  
By the time you go to bed I'm gettin my shine on  
Yeah it's all good baby go on and climb on  
And ride like a rodeo, get your grind on  
Tell how I spend money, I be gettin my grind on  
Tell how I'm livin when I walk I got my nine on  
Your girl lovin you but she with me know what her mind on  
Don't make me do it hard and get it goin on some down homes  
Watch pitch stats and he don't even have a dime on  
Rocko the don, outta here, my time gone

_[Chorus]_

**"Go Hard"**  
(feat. Lil Wayne)

_[Nicki talking]_  
Yo, SB. I think it's my time...  
You know why? My tears have dried,  
And I know that no weapon formed  
Against me will prosper. And I truly  
Believe that my haters are my motivators.  
Young Money.

_[Chorus]_  
If you could you would get rid of me,  
Fuck you gone do when a bitch try to go hard?  
But I won't let you get to me (to me)  
You should already figure I'ma go hard.  
If you was as real as me you would never  
Let another girl sit in yo throne.  
I done put the choke hold on now  
They screamin, "Nicki leave me alone!"  
I am, I'm Still the one to beat.  
Ain't in a rush from these streets  
I am the streets. I am gettin it in until the end  
I gotta go, GO, gooo, GO HARD!

_[Verse 1 - Nicki]_  
Carter called, lemme get the car key, you don't want it with the Harajuku Barbie  
Keep a marquis, everything sparkly (man man down! ) hit em on a walkie-talkie.  
Hit em, hit em knock-knock, tell em let me in. my name ring bells bitch buzz me in  
And I only stop for pedestrians, or real real bad lesbian.  
Hit em wit the Mac, hit em wit the Tec 9, hit em wit the Ruger by the intersex sine.  
Hit em wit a Tommy so my niggas call me Pammy and I always the jammy in the trunk or in the lamby  
Put my whole burrough on my back and I'm gooda, I don't wanna hear what you would, what you coulda  
I represent all the girls that stood up, used to drink water wit a little bit of sugar.  
Now I'm in the gym with my squats and my sit-ups, doin the scissor-leg on the mat wit my foot up.  
Young black pin-up, all of my bitches did up, now I'm tellin LA Reid to step his bid up.  
And I'm tellin President Carter he picked a winner, bitches like nelly and kelly got a dilemma  
These birds all fly south in the winter, fuck I look like chompin on a chicken dinner?  
You can hate me, but why knock my hustle; I'ma be a queen no matter how they shuffle  
Skirts with the ruffle, louis on the duffle. I'm a bad bitch no muzzle. (no muzzle).  
Bitches is softer than Al Dente, cut from a different kentae. tell em I'm the ninja,  
Weezy is my sensei. so I call him Splinter, faster than a sprinter. gimme my chopsticks  
I'll have the rap bitches for dinner.  
This is for my gentlemen in button-ups and khakis  
This is for my nigga 7-up in Castaki  
This is for my niggas wheelying them Kawasakis  
Shout out to the back east salt fish ackes  
kisses is to my fans, unless I'm feeling kinda cocky.  
Winter Wonderland is on my hand, it's kinda rocky.  
I am Nicki, Minaj or Lewinski.  
Pumps on the clutch, right hand on the six-speed.  
Write my own raps I gotta go, I gotta get me (gotta get me.)  
OOhhh!

_[Chorus]_  
If you could you would get rid of me,  
Fuck you gone do when a bitch try to go hard?  
But I won't let you get to me (to me)  
You should already figure I'ma go hard.  
If you was as real as me you would never  
Let another girl sit in yo throne.  
I done put the choke on now  
They screamin, "Nicki leave me alone!"  
I am, I will, I gots to win.  
I'm still lookin around for my  
Com-pe-tition. I am gettin it in until the end  
I gotta go, GO, gooo, GO HARD!

_[Verse 2 - Lil Wayne]_  
From slap-and-cry you start to die, so I must go harder.  
Gotta make these bitches know me just like Bobby know water.  
Better yet, like Bubba, know shrimp. but he don't say shit  
When the gun on his lip, and I don't say shit put the gun  
On my hip. so I don't say shit but the gun on my hip.  
If you don't wanna drown don't come on my ship  
Check out how them bitches just run on my dick  
And me, I'm that nasty son of a bitch.  
I still got that bitch cum on my lips  
It yee ain got money, don't come on my strip  
And if ya got money, don't come on my strip  
I wear that metal, no olympic, but I can still  
Make you tumble and flip  
You fuckin wit me if you fuckin wit Nick  
They ain't fuckin wit me ,they ain't fuckin wit Nick  
Your girlfriend and she just split  
Cuz she wanna fuck me and she wanna fuck Nick  
They wonder if he be fuckin Nick, as long as she be fuckin rich  
That's why I keep my luggage cuz, I swear yall's a fuckin trip.  
Young Money Dungeon, bitch. my swagger is just punching bitch  
And I shoot like I'm from over-seas, so call my gun, "Gunovich"  
Weezy F. Baby and the "F" is for a bunch of shit  
Red drank, blue pill, white dust  
Yes I love my country bitch.

(_[Wayne:]_ yeah!... guitar.)

_[Chorus]_

Wish you could get rid of Young Money,  
Fuck you gone do when a bitch try to go hard?  
But I won't let you get to me (to me)  
You should already figure I'ma go hard.  
If you was as real as me you would never  
Let another girl sit in yo throne.  
I done put the choke on now  
They screamin, "Nicki leave me alone!"  
I am, I will, I gots to win.  
I'm still lookin around for my  
Com-pe-tition. I am gettin it in until the end  
I gotta go, GO, gooo, GO HARD!

**"Handstand"**  
(feat. Shanell)

We like them boyz with them rubber band bands.  
He move weight keep a couple gram grams  
So (so so so) where your money put it in your hand hands  
Now (now now now) make it flip make it do a handstand _[x2]_

_[Chorus:]_  
Do a handstand can you do a hand stand flip that  
Money make it do a handstand. I can make it  
Scream like a summer jam fan where are my bands  
Where my rubber band mans

_[Verse 1: Nicki Minaj]_  
It's offical bang your pistols play your money it's funny  
I mean it tickles. I need a D-boy I need a president and  
If your spending them stacks I need some evidence.  
Then you can bring out all them cars that they rap bout.  
Then I'm a let you eat it like I put the snacks out. don't say  
You can't say you can say you can can flip that money  
Flip it like a handstand.

_[Chorus:]_  
Do a handstand can you do a handstand flip that money  
Make it do a handstand. I can make it scream like a summer jam fan  
Where are my bands where my rubber band mans

_[Verse 2: Shannell]_  
He's a banker by nature he'll call and slick of the debt that  
You owe and thank ya. he'll switch the toys out never the  
Same route. but niggas acting like they ain't about to pay out.  
Taking me out just to ask how my day went. tryna show me I'm his  
Number one investment. he kno what I like. stay on your job type.  
I'll pop if you can pop like you got rubber bands we like

_[Chorus:]_  
Do a handstand can you do a hand stand flip that  
Money make it do a handstand. I can make it  
Scream like a summer jam fan where are my bands  
Where my rubber band mans

_[Verse 3: Nicki Minaj & Shannell]_  
Cause we like them bad boys and bad cars  
Them hood rich dope boyz and trap stars _[x2]_

_[Verse 4: Shannell]_  
See I'm a rubber lover so wrap it and I'll hug ya.  
Then we can stick together like them dollars  
Out the printer. bad boys I catch call me  
Undercover. street grindin cold cut motherfucker.

_[Verse 5: Nicki Minaj]_  
Yo yo yo he flip like handstand he cookin them 10 grams.  
Give him the grand slam in back of the phan dam,  
I mean the phantom. I can't stand bums. somethin bout  
His money make a nigga handsme. cuff cuff throw ya badge on me.  
Guaranteed you can't puff puff pass on me. we can crush crush  
You can spend your stach on me. cause I kno you want to smach it  
Like a crash dummy

_[Chorus:]_  
Do a handstand can you do a hand stand flip that  
Money make it do a handstand. I can make it  
Scream like a summer jam fan where are my bands  
Where my rubber band mans

**Can Anybody Hear Me"**

_[VERSE]_  
I push, p-p-push it, I p-p-push it like I'm in labor  
And he'll t-t-teach me to, teach me love my neighbor  
Just w-w-wait up, I'm processin' all the data  
Processin' all the data, p-p-processin' all the haters  
You was writin' disses, I was takin' pictures  
Signin' autographs for all of my bad bitches  
And in the nic of time it just dawned on  
I am Nicki Minaj and it's all on me  
But hey, maybe I'll never win  
Maybe I'm settlin'  
Can't let the devil in, I'm a comic book heroin  
But when the wind blows, I'm so Marilyn  
Write down, take a pictures, bitches e-mail that  
I came to save a thing called female rap  
But I hope my ninja powers  
Don't fuck around and offend you cowards  
You mad at me 'cus you think I got it easy  
If we was in the second grade then you would tease me  
Ya see, you still a lil snotty nose hood rat  
I love Nicki scribbled all over you book bag  
I love you too, I just wish your mother would've hugged you too  
You know Nicki love the kids  
Yellow brick road lookin' for the Wiz  
But when it rains, it pours for real  
Def Jam said I'm no Lauryn Hill  
Can't rap and sing on the same CD  
The public won't get it, they got A.D.D.  
See Nicki, follow the rules  
Go and say your prayers and get ready for school  
(Yeah follow the rules, go and say my prayers and get ready for school)

Dear God, I am only what you made me  
And I appreciate everything that you gave me  
But like, I don't wanna do it no more  
Sort of lost sight of what I'm doin' it for  
Thought that I was doin' somethin' good for the game  
Until they all started throwin' dirt on my name  
Tell Debbie, I really, really tried  
That I said I'm sorry, but I had to say goodbye  
Tell Fendi, I'll never forget him  
And please tell Wayne I'll always be indebted  
(I'll never forget it, please tell Wayne I'll always be indebted)

AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?  
AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?  
AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?  
AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?

**"I Feel Free"**  
(feat. Ron Browz, Red Cafe, Ricky Blaze)

_[Ricky Blaze:]_  
I feel free.  
I'm rollin with my niggas and we jus bought the bar.  
I feel free.  
Shawty lookin' at me 'cause she know I'm a star.  
I feel free.  
I'm in the club and I'm tryna get right.  
I feel free.  
Most of all 'cause I got life.  
I feel free.

Send 3 more bottles to table 5.  
We buyin' out the bar, we livin' out life.  
We gettin' all right, shawties watchin' us.  
We like another club 'cause we straight dangerous.  
Me and my dudes, me and my crew.  
We lockin' this down, ices so good.

We shuttin' this b- down.

I feel free.  
I'm rollin with my niggas an we jus bought the bar.  
I feel free.  
Shawty lookin' at me 'cause she know I'm a star.  
I feel free.  
I'm in the club and I'm tryna get right.  
I feel free.  
Most of all 'cause I got life.  
I feel free.

_[Ron Browz:]_  
I just signed the deal so everything is all good.  
Made a mood and get my n- out the hood.  
Same place where Murda Mace once stood.  
Ferrari cars interior all wood.  
Now I'm in the club, bottles on me.  
Lui Vuitton ? , models on me.  
Heavy chains, nuttin' hollow on me.  
I'm a star now, all the problems on me.  
Shawty lookin' nice so I'm lovin' her.  
I Don't care what chew say, I'm cuffin' her.  
She's hot, nigga can't get enough of her.  
N- champaign, I can't stop touchin' her.  
Her pretty eyes is killin' me, her glossy lips is stealin' me.  
After the club Ma, we can chill in the V.  
Tonight is our night and Ma, I feel free.

_[Nicki Minaj:]_  
Hopped off the boat, I am such a immigrant  
Why he get Nicki Minaj tatted on his ligament  
Wait, just for the record get wetter than fisherman  
Pull up with some 26s up under the Michelins  
You know I pop-pop-pop it like a pistol  
That's why I keep my wrist lookin' like a disco  
And everywhere I go they tell me that I'm pretty  
My money slow, my money stupid, money ditsy  
Mami you bad, but Nicki is badder  
Step your cookies up; go get you a ladder  
We do it early like Cheerios and a bagel  
I feel freer than the slaves on the railroad

You think I'm lying  
I feel like I'm flying  
I feel like I'm finally free

I'm free _[x3]_

_[Chorus:]_  
I feel free  
I'm rollin' with my niggas and we just bought the bar  
I feel free  
Shorty lookin' at me 'cause she know I'm a star  
I feel free  
I'm in the club and I'm tryna get right  
I feel free  
Most of all 'cause I got life  
I feel free

**"Super Bass"**  
(feat. Ester Dean)

_[Verse 1:]_  
This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooling system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe

I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

_[Chorus – Ester Dean & Nicki Minaj:]_  
Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
You got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah, that's the super bass  
(Boom) _[x15]_  
(You got that super bass)  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass

_[Verse 2:]_  
This one is for the boys in the polos  
Entrepreneur niggas & the moguls  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he dolo  
And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

_[Chorus – Ester Dean & Nicki Minaj]_

_[Bridge]_  
See I need you in my life for me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay  
No, no, no, no, no, don't go away (ay-ay)  
Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?  
Oh, it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?

**"Moment 4 Life"**  
(feat. Drake)

I fly with the stars in the skies  
I am no longer trying to survive  
I believe that life is a prize  
But to live doesn't mean you're alive  
Don't worry 'bout me and who I fire  
I get what I desire, it's my empire  
And yes I call the shots, I am the umpire  
I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire  
In this very moment I'm king  
In this very moment I slay Goliath with a sling  
In this very moment I bring, put it on everything  
That I will retire with the ring  
And I will retire with the crown, yes  
No, I'm not lucky, I'm blessed, yes  
Clap for the heavy weight champ, me  
But I couldn't do it all alone, we  
Young money raised me, grew up out in Baisley  
South side Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy  
Cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me  
Shout out to my haters,  
Sorry that you couldn't faze me  
Ain't being cocky, we just vindicated  
Best believe that what we done this moment  
Will be syndicated, I don't know  
This night just remind me of  
Everything they deprived me of  
Put your drinks up  
It's a celebration every time we link up  
We done did everything they could think of  
Greatness is what we on the brink of

I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
Cause in this moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive

I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
This is my moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive

_[Drake:]_  
When I tell them hoes bow, bow, bow to me  
Drop down to your knees  
Young Money, the mafia, that's where the love cease  
I'm in a Dominican, Big Papi Ortiz  
Doing Target Practice  
All these Bitches just aiming to please  
Shout out to the C.E.O., 500 degrees  
Shout out to the O.V.O. Red wings and Fatigues ah  
Niggas wanna be friends,  
How coincidental, this was supposed to be ya'll year?  
We ain't get the memo  
A young king, pay me in gold  
Forty got a bunch of weed, he ain't even rolled  
These niggas be dropping songs  
They ain't even cold  
Weezy on top and that nigga ain't even home...Yet  
Yeah, be very afraid  
These other rappers getting bodied and carried away  
Fuck it, me and Nicki nick getting married today  
And all you bitches that be hating  
Can catch the bouquet  
Ooh, yeah, you a star in my eyes  
You and all them white girls, party of five  
Are we drinking a little more, I could hardly decide  
I can't believe we really made it  
I'm partly surprised  
I swear, damn, this one for the books  
Man, I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man  
I'm really trying to make it more than what it is  
Cause everybody dies but not everybody lives

I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
Cause in this moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive

I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
This is my moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive

This is my moment  
I waited all my  
Life, I can tell it's time  
Drifting away, I'm  
One with the sunsets  
I have become alive

I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
Cause in this moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive

I wish that I could have this moment  
For life, for life, for life  
This is my moment I just feel so  
Alive, alive, alive, alive

**"Fly"**  
(feat. Rihanna)

_[Chorus: Rihanna]_  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly

_[Nicki Minaj:]_  
I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
Trying to forgive you for abandoning me  
Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
Angel away, yeah strange in a way  
Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they're aiming at me  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just amazing  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire

_[Chorus: Rihanna]_  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly

_[Nicki Minaj:]_  
Everybody wanna try to box me in  
Suffocating every time it locks me in  
Paint their own pictures then they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins  
Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
I am not fly, I am levitation  
I represent an entire generation  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
So we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare  
Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay-Z and Kanye

_[Chorus: Rihanna]_  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly

_[Bridge: Nicki Minaj]_  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly


	15. THE BEATLES

**"I Saw Her Standing There"**

(1,2,3,4!)

Well, she was just 17  
You know what I mean  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare  
So how could I dance with another (Ooh)  
When I saw her standing there

Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her  
She wouldn't dance with another (Whooh)  
When I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom"  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine...

Whoah, we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long I fell in love with her  
Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)  
Since I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom"  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine...

Whoah, we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long I fell in love with her  
Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)  
Since I saw her standing there

**"Misery"**

The world is treating me bad... Misery

I'm the kind of guy  
Who never used to cry  
The world is treating me bad... Misery!

I've lost her now for sure  
I won't see her no more  
It's gonna be a drag... Misery!

I'll remember all the little things we've done  
Can't she see she'll always be the only one, only one

Send her back to me  
Cos everyone can see  
Without her I will be in misery

I'll remember all the little things we've done  
She'll remember and she'll miss her only one, lonely one

Send her back to me  
Cos everyone can see  
Without her I will be in misery (Oh oh oh)  
In misery (Ooh ee ooh ooh)  
My misery (La la la la la la)

**"Anna (Go To Him)"**

Anna  
You come and ask me, girl  
To set you free, girl  
You say he loves you more than me  
So I will set you free  
Go with him  
Go with him

Anna  
Girl, before you go now  
I want you to know, now  
That I still love you so  
But if he loves you more  
Go with him

All of my life  
I've been searching for a girl  
To love me like I love you  
Oh, now, but every girl I've ever had  
Breaks my heart and leaves my sad  
What am I, what am I supposed to do

Anna  
Just one more thing, girl  
You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free  
Go with him

Anna  
Just one more thing, girl  
You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free  
Go with him

**"Ask Me Why"**

I love you, 'cause you tell me things I want to know  
And it's true that it really only goes to show  
That I know that I, I, I, I  
Should never, never, never be blue

Now you're mine, my happiness still makes me cry  
And in time, you'll understand the reason why  
If I cry, it's not because I'm sad  
But you're the only love that I've ever had

I can't believe it's happened to me  
I can't conceive of any more misery

Ask me why, I'll say I love you  
And I'm always thinking of you

I love you, 'cause you tell me things I want to know  
And it's true that it really only goes to show  
That I know that I, I, I, I  
Should never, never, never be blue

Ask me why, I'll say I love you  
And I'm always thinking of you

I can't believe it's happened to me  
I can't conceive of any more misery

Ask me why, I'll say I love you  
And I'm always thinking of you  
You, you

**"P.S. I Love You"**

As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you

Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you

I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you

As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you

Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you

As I write this letter (Oh)  
Send my love to you (You know I want you to)  
Remember that I'll always (Yeah)  
Be in love with you

I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
You, you, you  
I love you

**"Do You Want To Know A Secret"**

You'll never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care

Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh

Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you

Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh

Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you

I've known the secret for a week or two  
Nobody knows, just we two

Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh

Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you

**"It Won't Be Long"**

It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, till I belong to you

Every night when everybody has fun  
Here am I sitting all on my own

It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, till I belong to you

Since you left me, I'm so alone  
Now you're coming, you're coming on home  
I'll be good like I know I should  
You're coming home, you're coming home

Every night the tears come down from my eyes  
Every day I've done nothing but cry

It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, till I belong to you

Since you left me, I'm so alone  
Now you're coming, you're coming on home  
I'll be good like I know I should  
You're coming home, you're coming home

So every day we'll be happy I know  
Now I know that you won't leave me no more

It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, till I belong to you, woo

**"Don't Bother Me"**

Since she's been gone  
I want no one  
To talk to me  
It's not the same  
But I'm to blame  
It's plain to see

So go away and leave me alone  
Don't bother me

I can't believe  
That she would leave  
Me on my own  
It's just not right  
Where every night  
I'm all alone

I've got no time for you right now  
Don't bother me

I know I'll never be the same  
If I don't get her back again  
Because I know she'll always be  
The only girl for me

But till she's here  
Please don't come near  
just stay away  
I'll let you know  
When she's come home  
Untill that the day

Don't come around leave me alone  
Don't bother me

I've got no time for you right now  
Don't bother me

I know I'll never be the same  
If I don't get her back again  
Because I know she'll always be  
The only girl for me

But till she's here  
Please don't come near  
Just stay away  
I'll let you know  
When she's come home  
Untill that the day

Don't come around leave me alone  
Don't bother me  
Don't bother me  
Don't bother me

**"Little Child"**

Little child, little child  
Little child, won't you dance with me?  
I'm so sad and lonely  
Baby take a chance with me

Little child, little child  
Little child, won't you dance with me?  
I'm so sad and lonely  
Baby take a chance with me

If you want someone  
To make you feel so fine  
Then we'll have some fun  
When you're mine, all mine  
So come, come on, come on

Little child, little child  
Little child, won't you dance with me?  
I'm so sad and lonely  
Baby take a chance with me

When you're by my side  
You're the only one  
Don't you run and hide  
Just come on, come on  
So come on, come on, come on

Little child, little child  
Little child, won't you dance with me?  
I'm so sad and lonely  
Baby take a chance with me  
Baby take a chance with me  
Baby take a chance with me

**"Please Mister Postman"**

Wait, oh yes wait a minute mister postman  
Wait, wait mister postman

Mister postman look and see  
Is there a letter in your bag for me  
I been waiting a long long time  
Since I heard from that girl of mine

There must be some word today  
From my girlfriend so far away  
Please Mister postman look and see  
If there's a letter, a letter for me  
I been standing here waiting Mister postman  
So patiently  
For just a card or just a letter  
Saying she's returning home to me

Mister postman look and see  
Is there a letter in your bag for me  
I been waiting a long long time  
Since I heard from that girl of mine

So many days you passed me by  
See the tear standing in my eye  
You didn't stop to make me feel better  
By leaving me a card or a letter

So Mister postman look and see  
Is there a letter in your bag for me  
I been waiting a long long time  
Since I heard from that girlfriend of mine

You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
You gotta check it and see, one more time for me  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
Deliver the letter, the sooner the better  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute  
You gotta wait a minute, wait a minute

**"Roll Over Beethoven"**

Well gonna write a little letter  
Gonna mail it to my local D.J.  
It's a rocking little record  
I want my jockey to play  
Roll over Beethoven  
I gotta hear it again today

You know my temperature's rising  
And the jukebox's blows a fuse  
My hearts beating rhythm  
And my soul keeps singing the blues  
Roll over Beethoven  
And tell Tchaikovsky the news

I got a rocking pneumonia  
I need a shot of rhythm and blues  
I think I got it off the writer  
Sittin' down by the rhythm review  
Roll over Beethoven  
We're rockin' in two by two

Well if you fell you like it  
Well get your lover and reel and rock it  
Roll it over and move on up  
Just jump around and reel and rock it  
Roll it over  
Roll over Beethoven  
A rocking in two by two, oh

Well early in the morning  
I'm a giving you the warning  
Don't you step on my blue suede showes  
Hey little little  
Gonna play my fiddle  
Ain't got nothing to lose  
Roll over Beethoven  
And tell Tchaikovsky the news

You know she winks like a glow worm  
Dance like a spinning top  
She got a crazy partner  
Oughta see them reel an rock  
Long as she's got a dime  
The music will never stop  
Roll over Beethoven  
Roll over Beethoven  
Roll over Beethoven  
Roll over Beethoven  
Roll over Beethoven  
And dig these rhythm and blues

**"You Really Got A Hold On Me"**

I don't like you  
But I love you  
Seems that I'm always  
Thinking of you  
Oh, oh, oh  
You treat me badly  
I love you madly  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby

I don't want you  
But I need you  
Don't want to kiss you  
But I need you  
Oh, oh, oh  
You do me wrong now  
My love is strong now  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby

I love you and all I want you to do  
Is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me  
Tied up  
Tied up

I want to leave you  
Don't want to stay here  
Don't want to spend  
Another day here  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to split now  
I just can quit now  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby

I love you and all I want you to do  
Is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me

You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me

**"Not A Second Time"**

You know you made me cry  
I see no use in wondering why  
I cry for you

And now you've changed your mind  
I see no reason to change mine  
I cry it's through, oh

You're giving me the same old line  
I'm wondering why  
You hurt me then  
You're back again  
No, no, no, not a second time

You know you made me cry  
I see no use in wondering why  
I cry for you, yea

And now you've changed your mind  
I see no reason to change mine  
I cry it's through, oh

You're giving me the same old line  
I'm wondering why  
You hurt me then  
You're back again  
No, no, no, not a second time  
Not a second time  
Not the second time  
No, no, no, no, no  
No, no no

**"A Hard Day's Night"**

It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright

You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things  
And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything  
So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone  
You know I feel OK

When I'm home everything seems to be right  
When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah

It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright owww

So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone  
You know I feel OK

When I'm home everything seems to be right  
When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah

It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright  
You know I feel alright  
You know I feel alright

**"If I Fell"**

If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
Cos I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands

If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than her

If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two

**I'm Happy Just To Dance With You"**

Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me

I don't want to kiss or hold your hand  
If it's funny try and understand  
There is really nothing else I'd rather do  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you

I don't need to hug or hold you tight  
I just want to dance with you all night  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you

Just to dance with you  
It's everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me

If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you

Just to dance with you  
It's everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me

If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
I've discovered I'm in love with you  
Cos I'm happy just to dance with you

Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me

Well I gave you everything I had  
But you left me sitting on my own  
Did you have to treat me oh so bad  
All I do is hang my head and moan

Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me

If there's something I have said or done  
Tell me what and I'll apologise  
If you don't really can't go on  
Holding back these tears in my eyes

Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me

Well I beg you on my bended knees  
If you'll only listen to my pleas  
Is there anything I can do  
Cos I really can't stand it, I'm so in love with you

Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me

**"Can't Buy Me Love"**

Can't buy me love, love  
Can't buy me love

I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright  
I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright  
Cos I don't care too much for money, and money can't buy me love

I'll give you all I got to give if you say you'll love me too  
I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so  
Can't buy me love, no no no, no

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied  
Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love  
Owww

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so  
Can't buy me love, no no no, no

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied  
Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

Can't buy me love, love  
Can't buy me love

**"Things We Said Today"**

You say you will love me  
If I have to go  
You'll be thinking of me  
Somehow I will know  
Someday when I'm lonely  
Wishing you weren't so far away  
Then I will remember  
Things we said today

You say you'll be mine, girl  
Till the end of time  
These days such a kind girl  
Seems so hard to find  
Someday when we're dreaming  
Deep in love, not a lot to say  
Then we will remember  
Things we said today

Me, I'm just the lucky kind  
Love to hear you say that love is luck  
And though we may be blind  
Love is here to stay and that's enough

To make you mine, girl  
Be the only one  
Love me all the time, girl  
We'll go on and on  
Someday when we're dreaming  
Deep in love, not a lot to say  
Then we will remember  
Things we said today

Me, I'm just the lucky kind  
Love to hear you say that love is luck  
Though we may be blind  
Love is here to stay and that's enough

To make you mine, girl  
Be the only one  
Love me all the time, girl  
We'll go on and on  
Someday when we're dreaming  
Deep in love, not a lot to say  
Then we will remember  
Things we said today

**"You Can't Do That"**

I got something to say that might cause you pain  
If I catch you talking to that boy again  
I'm gonna let you down  
And leave you flat  
Because I told you before, oh  
You can't do that

Well, it's the second time I've caught you talking to him  
Do I have to tell you one more time, I think it's a sin  
I think I'll let you down (Let you down)  
Leave you flat (Gonna let you down and leave you flat)  
Because I've told you before, oh  
You can't do that

Everybody's green  
Cos I'm the one who won your love  
But if they'd seen  
You're talking that way they'd laugh in my face

So please listen to me, if you wanna stay mine  
I can't help my feelings, I'll go out of my mind  
I'm gonna let you down (Let you down)  
And leave you flat (Gonna let you down and leave you flat)  
Because I've told you before, oh  
You can't do that, oh

(You can't do that  
You can't do that  
You can't do that  
You can't do that  
You can't do that)

Everybody's green  
Cos I'm the one who won your love  
But if they'd seen  
You're talking that way they'd laugh in my face

So please listen to me, if you wanna stay mine  
I can't help my feelings, I'll go out of my mind  
I'm gonna let you down (Let you down)  
And leave you flat (Gonna let you down and leave you flat)  
Because I've told you before, oh  
You can't do that

**"No Reply"**

This happened once before  
When I came to your door  
No reply  
They said it wasn't you  
But I saw you peep through your window

I saw the lie, I saw the lie  
I know that you saw me  
As I looked up to your face

I tried to telephone  
They said you were not home  
That's a lie  
Cos I know where you've been  
I saw you walk in your door

I nearly died, I nearly died  
Cos you walked hand in hand  
With another man in my place

If I were you'd realise that I  
Love you more than any other guy  
And I'll forgive the lies that I  
Heard before when you gave me no reply

I've tried to telephone  
They said you were not home  
That's a lie  
Cos I know where you've been  
I saw you walk in your door

I nearly died, I nearly died  
Cos you walked hand in hand  
With another man in my place

No reply, no reply

**"I'm A Loser"**

I'm a loser  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be

Of all the love I have won or have lost  
There is one love I should never have crossed  
She was a girl in a million, my friend  
I should have known she would win in the end

I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be

Although I laugh and I act like a clown  
Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown  
My tears are falling like rain from the sky  
Is it for her or myself that I cry

I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be

What have I done to deserve such a fate  
I realize I have left it too late  
And so it's true, pride comes before a fall  
I'm telling you so that you won't lose all

I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be

**"Baby's In Black"**

Oh dear, what can I do?  
Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue  
Tell me, oh what can I do?

She thinks of him and so she dresses in black  
And though he'll never come back, she's dressed in black  
Oh dear, what can I do?  
Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue  
Tell me, oh what can I do?

I think of her, but she thinks only of him  
And though it's only a whim, she thinks of him  
Oh how long will it take  
Till she sees the mistake she has made?  
Dear what can I do?  
Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue  
Tell me, oh what can I do?

Oh how long it will take  
Till she sees the mistake she has made?  
Dear what can I do?  
Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue  
Tell me, oh what can I do?

She thinks of him and so she dresses in black  
And though he'll never come back, she's dressed in black  
Oh dear, what can I do?  
Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue  
Tell me, oh what can I do?

**"Rock And Roll Music"**

Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it  
It's got a back beat, you can't lose it  
Any old time you use it  
It's gotta be rock and roll music  
If you wanna dance with me  
If you wanna dance with me

I've got no kick against modern jazz  
Unless they try to play it too darn fast  
And lose the beauty of the melody  
Until they sound just like a symphony

That's why I go for that that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it  
It's got a back beat, you can't lose it  
Any old time you use it  
It's gotta be rock and roll music  
If you wanna dance with me  
If you wanna dance with me

I took my loved one over across the tracks  
So she can hear my man awail a sax  
I must admit they have a rocking band  
Man, they were blowing like a hurricane

That's why I go for that that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it  
It's got a back beat, you can't lose it  
Any old time you use it  
It's gotta be rock and roll music  
If you wanna dance with me  
If you wanna dance with me

Way down South they had a jubilee  
The jokey folks they had a jamboree  
They're drinking home brew from a water cup  
The folks dancing there are all shook up

And started playing that that rock and roll music  
Any old time you use it  
It's got a back beat, you can't lose it  
Any old time you use it  
It's gotta be rock and roll music  
If you wanna dance with me  
If you wanna dance with me

Don't care to hear them play a tango  
And In The Mood they take a mambo  
It's way to early for a congo  
So keep a rocking that piano

That's why I go for that that rock and roll music  
Any old time you use it  
It's got a back beat, you can't lose it  
Any old time you use it  
Gotta be rock and roll music  
If you wanna dance with me  
If you wanna dance with me

**"Medley: Kansas City / Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey"**

Ah, Kansas City  
Gonna get my baby back home  
Yeah, yeah  
I'm gonna Kansas city  
Gonna get my baby back home  
Yeah, yeah  
Well, it's a long, long, time  
Since my baby's been gone

Ah, Kansas City  
Gonna to get my baby on time  
Yeah, yeah  
I'm gonna Kansas City  
Gonna get my baby on time  
Yeah, yeah  
It's just a one, two, three, four  
Five, six, seven, eight, nine, wah

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, baby, woo no clown  
I say you're no clown  
Now, now, now, now  
Tell me baby  
What's been wrong with you

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, now baby, woo no clown  
I say you're no clown  
Now, now, now, now  
Tell me baby  
What's been wrong with you

Well, I'll say bye  
Bye, bye, baby bye, bye  
Oh, so long  
Bye, bye, baby I'm gone  
Yeah, I said  
Bye, bye, baby, bye, bye  
Bye, bye, bye, bye

Well, I'll say bye  
Bye, bye, baby bye, bye

**"Honey Don't"**

Well how come you say you will when you won't  
Say you do, baby, when you don't?  
Let me know honey how you feel  
Tell the truth now, is love real?  
But ah ah well honey don't, well honey don't  
Honey don't, honey don't, honey don't  
I say you will when you won't, ah ah, honey, don't

Well I love you, baby, and you ought to know  
I like the way you wear your clothes  
Everything about you is so doggone sweet  
You got that sand all over your feet  
But ah ah well honey don't, honey don't  
Honey don't, honey don't, honey don't  
I say you will when you won't, ah ah, honey, don't

_[Ah, rock on George, one time for me._

I feel fine.  
I said.]

Well sometimes I love you on a Saturday night  
Sunday morning you don't look right  
You've been out painting the town  
Ah ah baby, been stepping around  
But ah ah well honey don't, I said honey don't  
Honey don't, honey don't, honey don't  
I say you will when you won't, ah ah, honey, don't

_[Ah, rock on George, for Ringo one time.]_  
Well honey don't, well honey don't  
I say you will when you won't, ah ah, honey, don't

**"Every Little Thing"**

When I'm walking beside her  
People tell me I'm lucky  
Yes, I know I'm a lucky guy  
I remember the first time  
I was lonely without her  
Can't stop thinking about her now

Every little thing she does  
She does for me, yeah  
And you know the things she does  
She does for me, oooh

When I'm with her I'm happy  
Just to know that she loves me  
Yes, I know that she loves me now  
There is one thing I'm sure of  
I will love her forever  
For I know love will never die

Every little thing she does  
She does for me, yeah  
And you know the things she does  
She does for me, oooh

Every little thing she does  
She does for me, yeah  
And you know the things she does  
She does for me, oooh  
Every little thing  
Every little thing

**"Think For Yourself"**

I've got a word or two  
To say about the things that you do  
You're telling all those lies  
About the good things that we can have  
If we close our eyes

Do what you want to do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
Cos I won't be there with you

I left you far behind  
The ruins of the life that you have in mind  
And though you still can't see  
I know your mind's made up  
You're gonna cause more misery

Do what you want to do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
Cos I won't be there with you

Although your mind's opaque  
Try thinking more if just for your own sake  
The future still looks good  
And you've got time to rectify  
All the things that you should

Do what you want to do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
Cos I won't be there with you

Do what you want to do  
And go where you're going to  
Think for yourself  
Cos I won't be there with you  
Think for yourself  
Cos I won't be there with you

**"I'm Looking Through You"**

I'm looking through you, where did you go?  
I thought I knew you, what did I know?  
You don't look different, but you have changed  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same

Your lips are moving, I cannot hear  
Your voice is soothing, but the words aren't clear  
You don't sound different, I've learned the game  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same

Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right?  
Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight

You're thinking of me, the same old way  
You were above me, but not today  
The only difference is you're down there  
I'm looking through you, and you're nowhere

Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right?  
Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight

I'm looking through you, where did you go  
I thought I knew you, what did I know  
You don't look different, but you have changed  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same

Yeah  
Oh baby I'm changed  
Ah I'm looking through you  
Yeah I'm looking through you

**"You're Going To Lose That Girl"**

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
If you don't take her out tonight  
She's going to change her mind  
And I will take her out tonight  
And I will treat her kind

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
If you don't treat her right, my friend  
You're going to find her gone  
Cos I will treat her right, and then  
You'll be the lonely one

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
I'll make a point  
Of taking her away from you, yeah  
The way you treat her what else can I do?

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
I'll make a point  
Of taking her away from you, yeah  
The way you treat her what else can I do?

If you don't take her out tonight  
She's going to change her mind  
And I will take her out tonight  
And I will treat her kind  
You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl

**"Ticket To Ride"**

I think I'm gonna be sad  
I think it's today, yeah  
The girl that's driving me mad  
Is going away

She's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
But she don't care

She said that living with me  
Is bringing her down, yeah  
For she would never be free  
When I was around

She's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
But she don't care

I don't know why she's riding so high  
She ought to think twice  
She ought to do right by me  
Before she gets to saying goodbye  
She ought to think twice  
She ought to do right by me

I think I'm gonna be sad  
I think it's today, yeah  
The girl that's driving me mad  
Is going away, yeah

Oh, she's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
But she don't care

I don't know why she's riding so high  
She ought to think twice  
She ought to do right by me  
Before she gets to saying goodbye  
She ought to think twice  
She ought to do right by me

She said that living with me  
Is bringing her down, yeah  
For she would never be free  
When I was around

Ah, she's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride  
But she don't care

My baby don't care, my baby don't care  
My baby don't care, my baby don't care  
My baby don't care, my baby don't care (fade out)

**"It's Only Love"**

I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my  
When you sigh, my, my inside just flies  
Butterflies  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you

Is it right that you and I should fight  
Every night?  
Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright  
Very bright  
Haven't I the right to make it up girl?

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you  
Yes it's so hard loving you, loving you

**"Tell Me What You See"**

If you let me take your heart I will prove to you  
We will never be apart if I'm part of you  
Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see  
It is no surprise now, what you see is me

Big and black the clouds may be, time will pass away  
If you put your trust in me I'll make bright your day  
Look into these eyes now, tell me what you see  
Don't you realise now, what you see is me  
Tell me what you see

Listen to me one more time, how can I get through?  
Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get to you?  
Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see  
It is no surprise now, what you see is me  
Tell me what you see

Listen to me one more time, how can I get through?  
Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get to you?  
Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see  
It is no surprise now, what you see is me

**"Michelle"**

Michelle, ma belle  
These are words that go together well  
My Michelle

Michelle, ma belle  
Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble  
Tres bien ensemble

I love you, I love you, I love you  
That's all I want to say  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand

Michelle, ma belle  
Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble  
Tres bien ensemble

I need to, I need to, I need to  
I need to make you see  
Oh, what you mean to me  
Until I do I'm hoping you will  
Know what I mean

I love you

I want you, I want you, I want you  
I think you know by now  
I'll get to you somehow  
Until I do I'm telling you so  
You'll understand

Michelle, ma belle  
Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble  
Tres bien ensemble

I will say the only words I know  
That you'll understand, my Michelle

**"Eleanor Rigby"**

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved

All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all belong?

**"Here, There And Everywhere"**

To lead a better life I need my love to be here...

Here, making each day of the year  
Changing my life with the wave of her hand  
Nobody can deny that there's something there

There, running my hands through her hair  
Both of us thinking how good it can be  
Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there

I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share

Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there

I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share

Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there

I will be there and everywhere  
Here, there and everywhere

**"Yellow Submarine"**

In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
In the land of submarines

So we sailed up to the sun  
Till we found the sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

And our friends are all on board  
Many more of them live next door  
And the band begins to play

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

_[Full speed ahead, Mr. Parker, full speed ahead!  
Full speed over here, sir!  
Action station! Action station!  
Aye, aye, sir, fire!  
Heaven! Heaven!]_

As we live a life of ease (A life of ease)  
Everyone of us (Everyone of us) has all we need (Has all we need)  
Sky of blue (Sky of blue) and sea of green (Sea of green)  
In our yellow (In our yellow) submarine (Submarine, ha, ha)

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

**"Good Day Sunshine"**

Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine

I need to laugh and when the sun is out  
I've got something I can laugh about  
I feel good in a special way  
I'm in love and it's a sunny day

Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine

We take a walk, the sun is shining down  
Burns my feet as they touch the ground

Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine

Then we'd lie beneath the shady tree  
I love her and she's loving me  
She feels good, she knows she's looking fine  
I'm so proud to know that she is mine.

Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine  
Good day...

**"I Want To Tell You"**

I want to tell you  
My head is filled with things to say  
When you're here  
All those words, they seem to slip away

When I get near you  
The games begin to drag me down  
It's alright  
I'll make you maybe next time around

But if I seem to act unkind  
It's only me, it's not my mind  
That is confusing things

I want to tell you  
I feel hung up but I don't know why  
I don't mind  
I could wait forever, I've got time

Sometimes I wish I knew you well,  
Then I could speak my mind and tell you  
Maybe you'd understand

I want to tell you  
I feel hung up but I don't know why  
I don't mind  
I could wait forever, I've got time, I've got time, I've got ti

**"She's Leaving Home"**

Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins  
Silently closing her bedroom door  
Leaving the note that she hoped would say more  
She goes downstairs to the kitchen clutching her hankerchief  
Quietly turning the backdoor key  
Stepping outside she is free

She (We gave her most of our lives)  
Is leaving (Sacraficed most of our lives)  
Home (We gave her everything money could buy)  
She's leaving home after living alone  
For so many years (Bye bye)

Father snores as his wife gets into her dressing gown  
Picks up the letter that's lying there  
Standing alone at the top of the stairs  
She breaks down and cries to her husband "Daddy our baby's gone  
Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly?  
How could she do this to me?"

She (We never thought of ourselves)  
Is leaving (Never a thought for ourselves)  
Home (We struggled hard all our lives to get by)  
She's leaving home after living alone  
For so many years (Bye bye)

Friday morning at nine o'clock she is far away  
Waiting to keep the appointment she made  
Meeting a man from the motor trade

She (What did we do that was wrong)  
Is having (We didn't know it was wrong)  
Fun (Fun is the one thing that money can't buy)  
Something inside that was always denied  
For so many years (Bye bye)

She's leaving home  
Bye bye

**"Tomorrow Never Knows"**

Turn off your mind, relax and float down stream  
It is not dying, it is not dying

Lay down all thoughts, surrender to the void  
It is shining, it is shining

Yet you may see the meaning of within  
It is being, it is being

Love is all and love is everyone  
It is knowing, it is knowing

And ignorance and hate mourn the dead  
It is believing, it is believing

But listen to the colour of your dreams  
It is not leaving, it is not leaving

So play the game "Existence" to the end  
Of the beginning, of the beginning  
Of the beginning, of the beginning  
Of the beginning, of the beginning  
Of the beginning, of the beginning

**"Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite!"**

For the benefit of Mr. Kite  
There will be a show tonight on trampoline

The Hendersons will all be there  
Late of Pablo Fanques Fair, what a scene!

Over men and horses hoops and garters  
Lastly through a hogshead of real fire!  
In this way Mr. Kite will challenge the world!

The celebrated Mr. Kite  
Performs his feat on Saturday at Bishopsgate

The Hendersons will dance and sing  
As Mr. Kite flys through the ring, don't be late!

Messrs. K and H assure the public  
Their production will be second to none  
And of course Henry The Horse dances the waltz!

The band begins at ten to six  
When Mr. Kite performs his tricks without a sound

And Mr. H will demonstrate  
Ten summersets he'll undertake on solid ground

Having been some days in preparation  
A splendid time is guaranteed for all  
And tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill!

**"Good Morning, Good Morning"**

Good morning, good morning  
Good morning, good morning  
Good morning ah

Nothing to do to save his life call his wife in  
Nothing to say but what a day how's your boy been  
Nothing to do it's up to you  
I've got nothing to say but it's OK

Good morning, good morning  
Good morning ah

Going to work don't want to go feeling low down  
Heading for home you start to roam then you're in town  
Everybody knows there's nothing doing  
Everything is closed it's like a ruin  
Everyone you see is half asleep  
And you're on your own you're in the street

After a while you start to smile now you feel cool  
Then you decide to take a walk by the old school  
Nothing is changed it's still the same  
I've got nothing to say but it's OK

Good morning, good morning  
Good morning ah

People running round it's five o'clock  
Everywhere in town is getting dark  
Everyone you see is full of life  
It's time for tea and meet the wife

Somebody needs to know the time, glad that I'm here  
Watching the skirts you start to flirt now you're in gear  
Go to a show you hope she goes  
I've got nothing to say but it's OK

Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good  
Good morning, good morning, good

**"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)"**

(1,2,3,4

Bye!)

We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
We hope you have enjoyed the show  
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
We're sorry but it's time to go  
Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely  
Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely  
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
We'd like to thank you once again  
Sgt. Pepper's one and only Lonely Hearts Club Band  
It's getting very near the end  
Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely  
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

**Magical Mystery Tour"**

_[Roll up! Roll up for the magical mystery tour!  
Step right this way!]_

Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (And that's an invitation), roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (To make a reservation), roll up for the mystery tour  
The magical mystery tour is waiting to take you away  
Waiting to take you away

Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (We've got everything you need), roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (Satisfaction guaranteed), roll up for the mystery tour  
The magical mystery tour is hoping to take you away  
Hoping to take you away

Mystery trip

Aaaah... the magical mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (And that's an invitation), roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (To make a reservation), roll up for the mystery tour  
The magical mystery tour is coming to take you away  
Coming to take you away  
The magical mystery tour is dying to take you away  
Dying to take you away, take you today

**"The Fool On The Hill"**

Day after day, alone on the hill  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
But nobody wants to know him  
They can see that he's just a fool  
As he never gives an answer  
But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

Well on the way, head in a cloud  
The man of a thousand voices talking percetly loud  
But nobody ever hears him  
Or the sound he appears to make  
And he never seems to notice  
But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

And nobody seems to like him  
They can tell what he wants to do  
And he never shows his feelings  
But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

He never listen to them  
He knows that they're the fools  
They don't like him  
The fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

**"Your Mother Should Know"**

Let's all get up and dance to a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)  
Sing it again  
Let's all get up and dance to a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)

Lift up your hearts and sing me a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...aaaaah)  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...aaaaah)

Sing it again  
Da da da da...  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)

**Hello, Goodbye"**

You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello

I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello goodbye) I say hello/goodbye

Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello

You say yes (I say yes) I say no (But I may mean no)  
You say stop (I can stay) and I say go go go (Till it's time to go), oh  
Oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello hello

Hela heba helloa  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo  
Hela heba helloa, hela  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo  
Hela heba helloa, cha cah cah _[fade out]_

**"Strawberry Fields Forever"**

Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever

Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me  
Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever

No one I think is in my tree  
I mean it must be high or low  
That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right  
That is I think it's not too bad  
Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever

Always, no sometimes, think it's me  
But you know I know when it's a dream  
I think I know I mean a "Yes" but it's all wrong  
That is I think I disagree  
Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever  
Strawberry Fields forever  
Strawberry Fields forever

_[Cranberry sauce...]_

**"Dear Prudence"**

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

Dear Prudence, open up your eyes  
Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies  
The wind is low, the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything  
Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?

Look around round  
Look around round round  
Look around

Dear Prudence, let me see you smile  
Dear Prudence, like a little child  
The clouds will be a daisy chain  
So let me see you smile again  
Dear Prudence, won't you let me see you smile?

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

**"While My Guitar Gently Weeps"**

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

Well

I don't know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
Look at you all  
Still my guitar gently weeps

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, ooh

**"Martha My Dear"**

Martha my dear though I spend my days in conversation  
Please  
Remember me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear

Hold your head up you silly girl look what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl

Take a good look around you  
Take a good look you're bound to see  
That you and me were meant to be for each other  
Silly girl

Hold your hand out you silly girl see what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl

Martha my dear you have always been my inspiration  
Please  
Be good to me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear

**"I'm So Tired"**

I'm so tired, I haven't slept a wink  
I'm so tired, my mind is on the blink  
I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink  
No, no, no

I'm so tired I don't know what to do  
I'm so tired my mind is set on you  
I wonder should I call you but I know what you'd do

You'd say I'm putting you on  
But it's no joke, it's doing me harm  
You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain  
You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane  
You know I'd give you everything I've got  
For a little peace of mind

I'm so tired, I'm feeling so upset  
Although I'm so tired I'll have another cigarette  
And curse Sir Walter Raleigh  
He was such a stupid get

You'd say I'm putting you on  
But it's no joke, it's doing me harm  
You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain  
You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane  
You know I'd give you everything I've got  
For a little peace of mind  
I'd give you everything I've got  
For a little peace of mind  
I'd give you everything I've got  
For a little peace of mind

(Monsieur, Monsieur, Monsieur, how about another one?)

**"Piggies"**

Have you seen the little piggies  
Crawling in the dirt?  
And for all the little piggies  
Life is getting worse  
Always having dirt to play around in

Have you seen the bigger piggies  
In their starched white shirts?  
You will find the bigger piggies  
Stirring up the dirt  
Always have clean shirts to play around in

In their styes with all their backing  
They don't care what goes on around  
In their eyes there's something lacking  
What they need's a damn good whacking

Everywhere there's lots of piggies  
Living piggy lives  
You can see them out for dinner  
With their piggy wives  
Clutching forks and knives to eat their bacon

(One more time...)

**"Blackbird"**

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

**"Don't Pass Me By"**

I listen for your footsteps  
Coming up the drive  
Listen for your footsteps  
But they don't arrive  
Waiting for your knock, dear  
On my old front door  
I don't hear it  
Does it mean you don't love me any more?

I hear the clock are ticking  
On the mantel shelf  
See the hands are moving  
But I'm by myself  
I wonder where you are tonight  
And why I'm by myself  
I don't see you  
Does it mean you don't love me any more?

Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue  
Cause you know darling I love only you  
You'll never know it hurt me so  
How I hate to see you go  
Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue

I'm sorry that I doubted you  
I was so unfair  
You were in a car crash  
And you lost your hair  
You said that you would be late  
About an hour or two  
I said that's alright I'm waiting here  
Just waiting to hear from you

Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue  
Cause you know darling I love only you  
You'll never know it hurt me so  
How I hate to see you go  
Don't pass me by, don't make me cry

**"Happiness Is A Warm Gun"**

She's not a girl who misses much  
Do do do do do do do do, oh yeah  
She's well acquainted with the touch of the velvet hand  
Like a lizard on a window pane  
The man in the crowd with the multicoloured mirrors  
On his hobnail boots  
Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy  
Working overtime  
A soap impression of his wife which he ate  
And donated to the National Trust

Down  
I need a fix cos I'm going down  
Down to the bits that I left uptown  
I need a fix cos I'm going down

Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun  
Mother Superior jump the gun

Happiness is a warm gun (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
Happiness is a warm gun, mama (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
When I hold you in my arms (Oo-oo oh yeah)  
And I feel my finger on your trigger (Oo-oo oh yeah)  
I know no one can do me no harm (Oo-oo oh yeah)  
Because happiness is a warm gun, mama (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
Happiness is a warm, yes it is, gun (Happiness bang, bang, shoot, shoot)  
Well, don't you know happiness is a warm gun, mama? (Happiness is a warm gun, yeah)

**"Why Don't We Do It In The Road?"**

Why don't we do it in the road? Mm  
Why don't we do it in the road? Ah  
Why don't we do it in the road? Mm  
Why don't we do it in the road? Mm  
No one will be watching us  
Why don't we do it in the road?

Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
No one will be watching us  
Why don't we do it in the road?

Ooh

Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it, do it in the road?  
Why don't we do it in the road?  
No one will be watching us  
Why don't we do it in the road?

**"Mother Nature's Son"**

Born a poor young country boy, Mother Nature's son  
All day long I'm sitting singing songs for everyone

Sit beside a mountain stream, see her waters rise  
Listen to the pretty sound of music as she flies

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo

Find me in my field of grass, Mother Nature's son  
Swaying daises sing a lazy song beneath the sun

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yeah yeah

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm  
Mm mm mm, ooh ooh ooh  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm  
Mm mm mm mm, wah wah wah

Wah, Mother Nature's son

**"Sexy Sadie"**

Sexy Sadie what have you done  
You made a fool of everyone  
You made a fool of everyone  
Sexy Sadie ooh what have you done

Sexy Sadie you broke the rules  
You layed it down for all to see  
You layed it down for all to see  
Sexy Sadie oooh you broke the rules

One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover  
She came along to turn on everyone  
Sexy Sadie the greatest of them all

Sexy Sadie how did you know  
The world was waiting just for you  
The world was waiting just for you  
Sexy Sadie oooh how did you know

Sexy Sadie you'll get yours yet  
However big you think you are  
However big you think you are  
Sexy Sadie oooh you'll get yours yet

We gave her everything we owned just to sit at her table  
Just a smile would lighten everything  
Sexy Sadie she's the latest and the greatest of them all

She made a fool of everyone  
Sexy Sadie

However big you think you are  
Sexy Sadie

**"Long, Long, Long"**

It's been a long long long time  
How could I ever have lost you  
When I loved you

It took a long long long time  
Now I'm so happy I found you  
How I love you

So many tears I was searching  
So many tears I was wasting, oh oh

Now I can see you, be you  
How can I ever misplace you  
How I want you  
Oh I love you  
Your know that I need you  
Ooh I love you

Oh

**"Honey Pie"**

She was a working girl  
North of England way  
Now she's hit the big time  
In the USA  
And if she could only hear me  
This is what I'd say

Honey pie you are making me crazy  
I'm in love but I'm lazy  
So won't you please come home

Oh honey pie my position is tragic  
Come and show me the magic  
Of your Hollywood song

You became a legend of the silver screen  
And now the thought of meeting you  
Makes me weak in the knee

Oh honey pie you are driving me frantic  
Sail across the Atlantic  
To be where you belong

Honey pie come back to me, oh

Yeah  
I like it like that, oh ah  
I like this kind of hot kind of music  
Hot kind of music  
Play it to me, play it to me, honey, the blues

Will the wind that blew her boat  
Across the sea  
Kindly send her sailing back to me

Honey pie you are making me crazy  
I'm in love but I'm lazy  
So won't you please come home  
Come, come back to me, honey pie

Oooooooooooh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Honey pie, honey pie

**"Cry Baby Cry"**

Cry baby cry  
Make your mother sigh  
She's old enough to know better

The king of Marigold was in the kitchen  
Cooking breakfast for the queen  
The queen was in the parlour  
Playing piano for the children of the king

Cry baby cry  
Make your mother sigh  
She's old enough to know better  
So cry baby cry

The king was in the garden  
Picking flowers for a friend who came to play  
The queen was in the playroom  
Painting pictures for the childrens holiday

Cry baby cry  
Make your mother sigh  
She's old enough to know better  
So cry baby cry

The duchess of Kircaldy always smiling  
And arriving late for tea  
The duke was having problems  
With a message at the local bird and bee

Cry baby cry  
Make your mother sigh  
She's old enough to know better  
So cry baby cry

At twelve o'clock a meeting round the table  
For a seance in the dark  
With voices out of nowhere  
Put on specially by the children for a lark

Cry baby cry  
Make your mother sigh  
She's old enough to know better  
So cry baby cry cry cry cry baby  
Make your mother sigh  
She's old enough to know better  
Cry baby cry

Cry cry cry  
Make your mother sigh  
She's old enough to know better  
So cry baby cry

**"Good Night"**

Now it's time to say good night  
Good night, sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me (Dream sweet)  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night, sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me (Dream sweet)  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmmmmmm

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night, sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me (Dream sweet)  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Good night, good night, everybody  
Everybody everywhere  
Good night


End file.
